Ectoplasmic Magic Two
by Sapphire Dragon18
Summary: In their second Hogwarts year, Harry, Danny, and Dani cause chaos all over Hogwarts, along with saving it from the you know what if you read the books! Lockhart is annoying, Danny is known world-wide, Harry is the best wizard, Dani Phantom is mildly evil, and crazy and insane things are caused by the three! What do Slytherins taste like? What horrors within Hogwarts...
1. The Wonderful Dursley Home!

** Hey everybody! I'm back! Now if you haven't read _Ectoplasmic Magic_ yet, GET OUT OF HERE! Because this is a sequel, so good luck if you haven't read it. No flames, unless they're no swearing and nothing too hurtful. Just constructive critisism. Authors have feelings too! ...Unfortunatly.**

It was a calm, sunny august morning, and then it started raining. Hard. Lucky for Danny, Harry, and Dani Potter, they were on a plane.

"I hate muggle inventions." Harry said, it being the first time he'd ever taken a plane. His hand's gripped the arms of his seat as the plane moved roughly through the clouds. It took a rather abrupt jolt to the side, and Danny handed Harry a bag from the pocket on the seatin front of him.

"We all do."

Nine hours of Harry's suffering and hurling later, they got off the plane and landed in a British airport.

Harry got down on the floor and began to kiss it. "I love you ground," He said.

"Is that ground or Hermione?" Danny taunted, having learned of his brother's "love" for the girl through Dani, but nobody was really sure.

"Danny, do you want to go there? Or should I not mention Sam?" Harry growled.

"Get over here boy!" could be heard.

"Ah, the notorious fat man," Dani whispered. "How... pleasant to see you again."

Uncle Vernon pointed his fat finger in her face and stared at her with his beady eyes.

"Any more of that, girl, and they'll be a price to pay." He growled with clenched teeth. Aunt Petunia crossed her arms and nodded her horse like head. Suddenly, her brown eyes turned green, and she began to nod her head somewhat like a bobble head and a duck mixed together. Within a few moments Danny popped out and started laughing.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S DANNY PHANTOM!" A crowd of muggle girls screamed. Danny ran off in the opposite direction as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"It's his fault. He shouldn't have revealed his secret identity after he stopped the asteroid." Dani stated. Harry nodded and decided to go get Danny.

"What's wrong with those girls? Obviously Duddikins is the handsomest young man here." Petunia asked.

"Haven't you watched the news?" Dani asked. She shook her head. "Been to London?" She shook her head again.

"Danny saved the world from a giant asteroid last week. He stupidly revealed he was half ghost," Petunia gasped, glaring at Danny who could be seen running with Harry away from muggle crowds. "-and now every girl in the world wants him. And there's a statue of him in every capital city in the world. Yes, that means you get to see a statue of him every time you go to London. Wonderful isn't it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, crowds of people chasing us." Danny explained. "Why did I reveal myself Harry?"

"Because you're INSANE!" Harry yelled, hitting him with his backpack, exhausted. He walked over to Dudley and clenched his shoulders tightly. "NEVER LET YOUR BROTHER REVEAL HIMSELF TO BE A GHOST ON LIVE TELEVISION." He shouted.

Uncle Vernon had a fabulous car ride back. He complained to Petunia about many thing. Some of his topis were Harry, Danny, ghosts, work, Dani, Harry, Danny, other drivers, Danny, statues, Harry, and Dani.

"WE GET IT YOU HATE US! COME ON GIVE US A BREAK!" Danny shouted. Uncle Vernon pulled the car over and stepped outside, as did Danny. Dani and Harry looked at them out the window.

"What did you just say to me boy?" Uncle Vernon asked, his face the peculiar shade of purple.

"You head me! I'm tired of you insulting us! Last week I saved you, and everyone else here, from something that would have killed us all." A crowd began to gather around them.

"It's Danny Phantom!" Another muggle girl yelled. Danny just put up a ghost sheild as the people began to get closer. They eventually gave up and just listened to the argument.

"I save your lives every time I fight a god forsaken ghost! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF ONE TOOK OVER THE WORLD? WE WOULD DIE! You treat people who aren't like you like dirt. People who are different are freaks to you. In, a way, yeah, I am a freak! I'm part ghost for cryin' out loud! But is that bad? Is it bad for me to be different? NO! Differences are what makes me Danny Potter-or Phantom I guess-and you Vernon Dursley. Sorry Uncle, but you are entitled to your opinion, but this just isn't right." Danny concluded.

Uncle Vernon was now blue. He got into the car and locked the doors as he rolled down the window. "Don't even try to get a ride back to the house." He snarled.

"I can fly there in about two minutes." Danny retorted, transforming in front of him. He let down the ghost shield, and flew away in utter rage.

"We'll be seeing you guys later..." Dani said as she awkwardly flew away with Harry, and the miniature suitcases that hold a lot of stuff Mr. Fenton created as birthday presents.

They met Danny back at the house, Danny in the room holding his head.

"Danny," Dani started, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If I keep doing things like that I'm going to become Dan really fast." He said, refusing to look up at her. "But I'll make sure that never happens." He said, determination in his eyes when he looked up. "Now, Vernon's probably going to do something extreme. Let's hope this goes well..." He let the sentence hanging.

POP! Sounded through the room. There was now a creature that looked like an elf in a pillowcase with enormous eyes.

"Is this where the Potters live?" It asked. The three of them showed their scars. "It is! My name is Dobby. Dobby the house elf!"Dobby said exitedly.** (Yeah, I know he wasn't excited in the books it's just I love Dobby and he needs to be a happy elf!)**

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"You must not go back to Hogwarts!"

"WHY?" The three shouted.

"Terrible things are going to happen!"

"But Hogwarts is our home! It's the only place we have friends!" Harry told Dobby.

"Friends who don't even write to the Potters?"

"How do you know that?" Dani asked.

"Well, er, I may have been... intercepting... some of the letters your friends write..." Dobby said, pulling a stack of letters out of his pillowcase.

"Give us those LETTERS!"

They chases Dobby around the house for a good five minutes, but then the Dursleys came home.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Vernon yelled.

"I'm Dobby, sir! Dobby the house elf!" Dobby smiled and put our a hand.

"Get out. OUT!" He yelled.

Dobby left with a POP!

"I'm going to kill the three of you." Vernon told them, face purple.

"I'm already dead-"

"THEN I'LL KILL THE REST OF YOU!"

Now, as hard as it is to believe, he was about to get a whole ton madder.

An owl flew in, a letter clenched in it's beak.

"Read it." Vernon threatened.

"_Dear Mr., Mr., and Ms. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention you used the appearation charm twice today. We hereby remind you magic is not permitted outside your wizarding school, and warn you, next time, use of magic will expell you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Have a fantastic evening, _

_Mathilda Hopkirk_**(THE AUTHOUR HAS FORGOTTEN HER NAME)**

Uncle Vernon locked them in their room with a ghost sheild, bars on the window, and only let them out to use the bathroom three times a day, and barely gave them any food.

"THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!" Danny yelled. "I SAVED THE WORLD AND GET _THIS_! Sure I didn't want anything for saving the world, but child abuse? Really?"

"Psst! Hey Savior! Look out the barred window!" Somebody whispered. The triplets looked out the window and their jaws fell to the ground.

Ron Weasley was flying a car outside their window in the middle of the night.

**I'm sorry I made Dobby act so out of character but I love Dobby and he NEEDS to be a somewhat happy elf! And don't bug me saying stuff like "Oh, Danny's really OOC!" Or something like that. I know he is. It ends when the wizarding world comes into play and nobody cares about saving the world from a giant asteroid. Well they care, but they don't know. Or do they? I don't know, I haven't decided but go ahead and put your opinion in a review! Or just review! That works too! **


	2. The Weasley Home!

** Hey I forgot, I OWN NOTHING! **_**All characters, locations, settings, and whatever else belong to their owners in books and T.V. **_**ON WITH ZEE CHAPTAH!**

"RON!" The three shouted excitedly.

"Hook this onto the bars." Ron said. He handed them a large hook attached to a rope tied to the car. Harry hooked it on and took a few steps back as Ron ripped the bars of the windows by driving away a far enough distance.

"Okay get in!" Ron told them.

"We have our stuff, but these two cant take a step out of this room. Literally."

"What do you mean! He's a world savior! He can go wherever he wants!" Ron exclaimed.

"How do you know about that?" Danny asked. Ron grabbed something from the hand of somebody else. Suddenly Fred and George appeared in the back seat.

"We were real' surprised when we found out eh George?"

"Simply flabbergasted after finding out our ickle Phantikins was saving entire planets. How life threatening!"

"Yeah," Ron said awkwardly. "Get ready for a lecture from mum. She was simply enraged at finding out you did that. She went on and on about 'how dangerous' it was and how 'Daniel could have killed the rest of himself!'" Ron said imitating Mrs. Weasley. He showed the thing George handed him to be a copy of the daily prophet from last week. It showed him transforming from Danny Phantom to Danny Potter. The headline was _Phantom, Potter, or BOTH?_ "Congrats, Mr. Phantom, on your victory against a giant asteroid."

"Yeah, thanks. But anyways, Vernon got a ghost shield from some guy. I don't know how, or why he's associated with ghosts, but he got a ghost sheild and put it on the wall outside, so I CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS GOD FORSAKEN ROOM!" Danny yelled, blasting a hole in the wall.

"Not to self; don't upset Phantikins." Fred told George. George nodded.

"_AND STOP CALLING ME PHANTIKINS!" _Danny yelled. "Wow, that was almost ghostly wail. Cool it Potter."

"We'll take care of the shield. You guys just get your stuff, and Harry get in the car." George said, getting out of the car with Fred.

Harry got in with the tiny-trunks-that-held-a-ton and saw it was a three row car. He took the back row and put the bags in his pocket.

"We learned a few 'useless muggle tricks' as the purebloods call them." Fred said, picking the locks. He managed to get the door open and stood next to the ghost shield genorator. "How do we disable the ghost sheild?" He asked George.

"I have an idea!" He said. He walked up to the generator and stared at it for a few seconds, mumbling to himself. He pulled back his fist slowly, and gave the generator his very best punch. The ghost sheild flickered and died.

"Worst punch ever." Danny said shaking his head. "When we get back to your house, I'm gonna teach you guys to punch. Your aim was off, your fist is improperly made," Danny went on rambling about George's punch on the way to the car. They got in and drove off before Vernon awoke.

Over time, they reached the home of the Weasleys. Danny, Harry, and Dani stared in awe at the wizard home of the Weasleys.

"It's not much, but it's our home." Ron said.

"I love it." The three of them said together.

"BEDS EMPTRY, NO NOTE, CAR MISSING?" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Then she saw Danny, Harry, and Dani.

"I'll talk to _you _later." She said, pointing to Danny. "I don't blame you for this, but we have some things to talk about young man." Danny gulped.

"AS FOR YOU THREE," She hollered. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN BY MUGGLES! YOU DROVE ALL THE WAY TO SUREY AND BACK IN ONE NIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" She rambled for quite some time, then sent all the boys and Dani to breakfast.

They ate rapidly, the Potters from hunger, and the other three because they didn't know if they'd be getting food much sooner. Harry doubted their mum would starve them, but you never know.

"You five," She pointed to everyone but Danny. "Go de-gnome the garden. Use Lockharts book to help you. She told them throwing them a book. Harry caught it with seeker skilled and Ron took it and put it down on the table.

"Lockhart's a joke. We already know how to de-gnome the garden." Ron said. Harry and Dani nodded and followed them outside.

"AS FOR YOU MR. SAVE THE WORLD, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU REVEALED YOURSELF TO BE HALF DEAD IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE WORLD! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE?" She paused, waiting for an answer.

"I-I'd rather h-have had you worried than dead." Danny said nervously, getting ready for another attack.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE SOMEBODY ELSE TO DO THE DIRTY WORK? THIS IS HOW YOU ALWAYS GET INTO TROUBLE DURING SCHOOL! I KNOW ABOUT YOUR THREE WEEK DETENTION!"

She continued on, and on, and ON, only stopping for Danny to answer questions, and to give everyone else new jobs to do. After it was all over, Danny walked over to the the guys and Dani, who were all sitting on the ground in a blob-circle. He sat hugging his knees.

"Are you okay Danny?" Harry asked. Danny nodded.

"Man, she's never gone on that long to any of us before! You got it bad. You sure you're alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Danny said. "My ears are still ringing!" He said, holding his head.

"Yeah, it's always like that the first time." Fred said.

"Ron got it when he was four. Cried for a while."

"It was horrible." Ron shuddered.

At lunch, Danny sat as fat from Mrs. Weasley as he possibly could. Mr. Weasley came home in the middle of lunch. Dani was talking to Ginny, who kept acting odd around Harry. Ron spoke to Harry, and the twins made jokes to everyone as usual. Danny kept to himself, completely traumatized.

"Nine raids. Nine! Oh, and who are our guests?" He asked.

"Dad," Ron began. "This is Dani Potter, Harry Potter, and Danny Potter, or Danny Phantom as the Daily Prophet said last week.

"MY WORD! I HAVE TWO FAMOUS PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE!"

"That would be us!" Harry said, holding out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter. It's very nice to meet you."

Mr. Weasley shook his hand and sat down. "What's wrong with-ah, what did you call him, er, Danny?" He whispered to Fred.

"He got it bad from Mum. Three hours. I have to say, new record!" Fred whispered.

"Fred, George, and Ron, drove all the way to Surrey and back in that blasted car of yours." Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley hollered.

"Er, I mean, that was very bad boys! Very bad."

"It went great." Fred whispered.

Danny got over his trauma just after lunch, but refused to be alone with Mrs. Weasley for the rest of the day. Dani slept in Ginny's room, and Danny and Harry slept in Rons room.

"SPIDERS! AH!" Ron screamed, bolting upright in his bed.

Danny laughed. "You're scared of spiders? And to think, I fought ghosts on a daily basis when I was nine."

"How long have you been awake?" Ron asked.

"Since you started mumbling. I have super sensitive hearing-because I'm a ghost-and whatever sounds like a whisper to you, sounds like a person talking to me. Your mom's hollering was like seven million bombs going off in a row to you. Are you kidding? I fight ghosts! Had it not been for her extreme volume I would have been fine!"

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Ron said.

"It's fine. I fight ghosts remember!"

"And giant asteroids!" Ron said.

"And giant asteroids. 'Night!"

"'Night."

**AND TIS THE END OF AN AMAZING CHAPTER! Okay, so I'll update soon, please review, and I would like to remind you, even if you don't have an account, you can still review! So REVIEW MY READERS! I WILL THANK YOU!**


	3. What is wrong with this stupid barrier!

** Is it just me, or are there LESS THAN 5 REVIEWERS IN 2 CHAPTERS? I will start review goals if you people don't start reviewing. You people who read along with my updates for **_**Ectoplasmic Magic**_** know that! **

** I'm skipping the Diagon Alley trip, but it happened and it went the same way as it did in the book, except with added characters. Carry on:**

"Ah! Kings Cross Station. How I love this place." Dani said as she pulled her now full sized trunk across the stone floor.

"Easy for you to say." Danny said as he put up a ghost shield to protect himself from rabid fans. "OKAY I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU GUYS!" He yelled to the rabid fans. Everyone shut up. "I'll transform, any you'll leave me alone." Everyone seemed to nod, and accept this deal.

The white-blue rings ran up and down his body, and the fans were going crazy. As soon as the rings disappeared, the fans jumped on an intangible Danny.

"So much for our deal." He mumbled, as he intangibly, but not invisibly walked to the platform. He went totally invisible as they neared the platform, and the fans scattered searching for him.

"Hello Mr. Phantom." Tucker said as he approached.

"How's it going, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Not too bad. I like the new statue in London though." He said, winking, and pointing to the statue of Danny you could see not to far away.

"I hate it. Everyone here knows who I am and exactly what I look like. I had to walk here with a _ghost shield_ up." Danny shook his head at the thought.

"Oh well, it's over now. Let's just get onto the platform." Tucker shrugged. Everyone else nodded, and Danny went at the platform gate first.

Running at his best speed in phantom form-which as about a hundred fifty miles an hour-he sprinted at the gate. Just when he thought he was going to be going through, he crashed into the wall. Hard. Very, very hard. So hard he was forced away from the wall and hit the wall behind him.

"Ouch." He groaned, as Herbert began to screech loudly.

A ringing could be heard throughout the station. Eleven o'clock. In other words, they just missed the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you okay dude?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah! I'm perfectly fine! I just ran into a brick wall at one hundred fifty miles an hour, and I feel wonderful!" He said, rubbing his back as he stood up.

"Well you have hit like a thousand while you've been ghost fighting." Tucker said.

"How would you know? You met him last year on the Hogwarts express." Harry said.

"Well, you see, er," He looked at Danny who nodded. "I've known Danny since we were six."

"WHAT!" Ron and Harry yelled.

"Yeah. But how are we going to get to Hogwarts?"

"Wait, if we can't get in, maybe Mum and Dad can't get out!" Ron exclaimed worriedly.

"Let's just go wait by the car..." Dani said.

"The car!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh right!" Harry said. They all ran to the car and got inside, Ron and Harry in the front row, and Danny, Tucker, and Dani in the back.

"But we'll be seen!" Dani said.

"No we won't." Ron said, turning on the invisibility. They flew out of the station but as they did the invisibility went out. "NO!" Ron said, rapidly and repeatedly pushing the button.

"I got it!" Danny said. He put his hands on the car and turned it intangible.

They rode up to be above the clouds, and just came down to see if they were following the train. The clouds were all different shades of purple, pink, yellow and orange as the sun set around five thirty.

But it was also unbearably hot.

"I'M SO HOT!" Dani yelled.

"That's it I can't take it anymore! I didn't want to resort to this, but this heat is melting my ice core!" Danny shouted. His eyes turned a brighter blue, and the car started to frost over, along with the air chilling. Only the windows weren't frosted over, but they were chilled.

"AND YOU DIDN'T DO THAT FOUR HOURS AGO!" Ron yelled at him.

"Well the frost won't be melting for a week even if you put the car in an oven. I don't think your dad will like that."

"Okay fine then." Ron said, huffing.

They reached Hogwarts and the car began to break down.

"Hurry up and get a move on! This car is going to break down at any moment!" Tucker shouted.

They crashed before they could do anything else. Into a tree. But this was no ordinary tree, this tree fought back.

"WHAT THE FUDGE!" Danny shouted.

"LANGUAGE!" Dani yelled at him.

The tree hit them many times. On the final hit, Ron's wand cracked in half, straight across the middle.

"MY WAND!"

"Just be glad that wasn't your neck!" Harry said, abandoning the car and dropping to the ground below. Everyone followed suit. They all ran to the building and looker through the window to see the great hall below.

"Argh! We missed the sorting!" Ron said. "I wanted to see where Ginny was sorted." He said.

"Hey where's Snape?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he's ill." Danny said. "I hope he's ill for a long time if he is."

"Maybe he got sacked!" Ron exclaimed happily. "I really hope he was."

"Or maybe," A cold voice sneered. Everyone's eyes widened. "He's right behind you."

Harry, Tucker and Ron backed up against the wall. Dani and Danny turned invisible.

"My office. NOW." Snape snarled. He cast a spell at Danny and Dani to turn them visible again.

"Aw." Danny groaned miserably and quietly.

They reached Snape's office, which was remarkably cold, and were ordered to sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

"The Hogwarts Express not good enough for the world savior, Potter, the girl Potter, and their little friends. Had to arrive in style did you?"

"No!" Danny said. "You don't know what you're talking about! The gate to the platform wouldn't let us in!"

"Oh of course! Mr. Savior was to good for the train, so the gate wouldn't let them through! I swear Potter, had you been in my house you would have been expelled the moment I saw you in the Whomping Willow. However, I seem to be lacking the wonderful power to expel you, so I'll leave the people who can to do as they see fit."

Snape walked out of the room to go fetch the "people with that wonderful power", or in other words, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

None of them dared to speak. Danny and Dani's limbs kept going intangible uncontrollably, Harry was staring at his hands, and Ron and Tucker were twiddling their thumbs innocently. So much for the Marauders Second Generation, and one of the Maraudette Trio, or now that Ginny was around Quartet. Nobody would look up as their head of house and Professor Dumbledore enter the room.

"Why didn't you five take the train, exactly?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"The gate to the platform was closed. It wasn't eleven yet, but the barrier was sealed, and we couldn't get through. We couldn't think of another way to get to Hogwarts." Harry spilled, not daring to look up.

"Why didn't you send an owl?" McGonagall asked. "If I'm correct, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Potter both have owls."

Danny and Harry looked at the ground once more. "It didn't occur to us." They said simultaneously.

"Do you know what blocked the barrier professor?" Dani asked, also not daring to look her in the eye.

"No, I do not. But I must inform you, you will not be expelled." Professor McGonagall announced. "But you will be receiving detention, and we will inform your families."

"Thank you, Professor." Dani said, keeping as calm as she could even though she was overcome with joy.

"Go up to the common room. You can have dinner there. The password's phantom." McGonagall said, winking at Danny.

"Thank you, Professor." The five of them chorused, and they went up to the common room to be in peace.

For now.

**WHO LIKED MY ENDING? Come on. You know you loved it. Okay, once again, I own nothing, please review, for the sake of the story. I know this was a long chapter, bu don't expect many more as long as this. I have to say, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I know, pathetic isn't it. Okay, well, please review the story, and I'll see you next chapter. REVIEW! I will start the review goals. You remember my last story.**

** I gladly thank the people who have been reviewing. THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY REVIEWING! Unlike some readers...**

_**REVIEW THE STORY!**_

**Ciao!**


	4. Mathew the annoying seventh year

** I update fast don't I? I own nada. (Nothing for you people who don't speak espanol)**

"You know what would make this sandwich ten times better? Mustard." Dani said. Moments later, mustard appeared before her.

"Woah!" Tucker said. "I could go for some chicken." Moments later, and entire chicken appeared before them.

"Awesome!" Danny said, taking a leg. Ron took the other chicken leg.

"Wait," Harry began. "I want that leg!" He said to Danny.

"No! IT'S MY CHICKEN!" Danny shouted as Harry tackled him.

"GIMME THE CHICKEN!"

"Boys..." Dani muttered, shaking her head. "Why am I related to these two?"

"Because you're my clone." Danny said intangibly, happily eating the chicken Harry failed to take.

"Stupid ghost powers." Harry mumbled. "I wanted the chicken."

"DANNY!" A voice called from the entrance to the common room. Suddenly a black blur tackled Danny to the ground.

"Sam, you're crushing me!" Danny said. Sam loosened her grip but did not let go. "It's good to see you too."

"Don't go off and save any more planets without my permission." She said.

"With my experience with Mrs. Weasley, I doubt it."

"Get ready for an attack. The entire table was talking about you. Even other tables were talking about you!"

Suddenly somebody stepped into the common room. Out of fear of being attacked by a rabid fan, Danny went invisible. But to their joy-and Danny's relief-it was only Hermione. Danny turned visible, thinking it was okay.

He was wrong.

"DANIEL POTTER!" She hollered.

"Hermione we can hear you! Can you just stick to shouting? It will sound like hollering in his ears!" Dani stated.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'LL YELL AT HIM FOR HIS STUPID ACTIONS HOWEVER I WANT!"

"No, Hermione, it's just that shouting sounds like hollering to him, and hollering sounds like bombs. You are actually hurting him with how loud you're yelling." Harry said, truthfully.

"WHAT? IS MY VOICE A PROBLEM TO YOU? IS ME TALKING BAD FOR YOU?" She hollered at Danny.

"No, Hermione," Ron began. "Danny actually hears things a lot louder than we do. You're _actually _hurting him. Same thing happened with mum, Danny's just too much of a polite fool to say anything." Ron explained, as Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione apologized.

"It's fine. And you don't need to tell me. Mrs. Weasley already gave me a very... traumatizing experience."

"It was bad." Ron agreed. "You could hear her through the walls!"

More people began to flood the common room. A seventh year walked up to him.

"'Ey Potter!" He said.

"Which one?" The three potters chorused.

"Oh, right, there are three of you. Er, the one with the ghost powers."

"Which one?" Dani and Danny said.

"Darn! There are more than one of you with powers! Blimey! That's crazy. Then the guy with ghost powers who save the world like last week."

"Hi! I'm Danny Potter. Nice to meet you." Danny said in a friendly way.

"Mathew Gregory. How about showing me a few powers Potter?" Mathew asked staring.

"Look, If you're going to gawk and ask me to demonstrate powers or stuff like that, no. Just go away."

Mathew grabbed Danny and lifted him by the collar. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight.

"Look Potter, if you think you, being a stupid second year can talk to a seventh year like that, you're sadly mistaken!" Mathew told him angrily.

"And if you think you're a threat to me, you're sadly mistaken!" Danny said, green eyes staring down Mathew.

"That's it you pathetic little twelve year old!" Mathew said. He pulled back his fist, and was ready to punch Danny.

~#~Danny's POV~#~

A seventh year was about to punch me in the face. I wanted to fight back! Go intangible, shoot him with an ectoblast! But I was better than him. I don't have to resort to violence.

His punch hit my face with pathetic force, but it was just enough to probably give me a black eye. Come on, the box ghost could punch better than him! This guy should take punching lessons.

Unfazed, I smirked at him. "Is that really the best you can do?" I asked.

He snarled. "Well if you won't be a possibility," he said. "I guess I'll just have to take this out on your friends." He towered over Sam.

"NO!" I hollered at him. If I looked at myself in the mirror right now I swear my eyes would be green and brighter than ever. Blinded by rage, I went ghost form before I could even tell what I was doing. Before I lunged at him, I found three more seventh years holding me back. I didn't even think to go intangible, I just wanted to get the guy that almost hurt Sam.

"Somebody go get Professor McGonagall!" One of the three holding me back yelled.

By the time Professor McGonagall showed up, I had five seventh year boys holding me back desperately from beating up the kid who tried to hurt my friends. He was being held back from them by a seventh year girl.

"Not you again!" She said to me. "I hate to do this, Potter, but you've given me no choice. Pertificus totalus!"

And I fell to the ground, unable to move my arms or legs, or anything for that matter.

"Grunt of you won't attack anybody if I let you move again." She said to me. I grunted.

"Finite Incantatum!" She said pointing her wand at me. "Now if you will, Mr. Potter, please return to your human form." I nodded and did as she said. I still glared at the seventh year though.

"Goodness gracious,what happened to your eye?" She asked. Angrily I pointed at Mathew.

"What is it that makes you bully a younger boy every year Mr. Gregory?" She asked Mathew. "And why must you always be the one to get into situations like this Mr. Potter?"

"To be honest Professor," I said. "I've been asking myself that question for the last four years."

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. I recommend you go see him." She said as she turned to Mathew. "And as for you..."

I didn't hear the rest as I made my way to Professor Dumbledore's office. When I reached the statue I began to list of different types of candy.

"Lemon drop. Chocolate frog. Berrtie Botts every flavor beans. Pumpkin pasties. Acid pops." I kept listing off every candy I could think of. Until it came to me. "Phantom?" I practically asked. The statue slid aside making stairs for me to go up. "Seriously? Is the password for every door in the castle phantom?" I thought out loud.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You got my message yes?" I nodded. "Oh dear, what happened to your eye?"

"A rabid seventh year happened."

"Ah, yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you revealed yourself to be half-ghost last year, but then you weren't famous or it back then. You were just an American boy who had ghost powers. However, now that there is a rather gigantic statue of you in every capital city in the world, everyone knows who you are.

"For that reason, you will most likely end up getting chased by more of these rabid fans. I have decided to let you use whatever powers to get away from them."

"Thank you so much Professor!" I said thankfully.

"But no hurting any of the students, and nothing extreme like that, ah, what have you called it, er, the ghostly shout-like power?"

"My ghostly wail." I said. He almost got it right.

"Ah, so close. Well, you cannot be correct when it comes to things that are out of your field of knowledge. That is all I have to tell you my boy. Good luck with your eye."

"Thank you Professor." I said, as I walked towards the doors.

"Oh, and Daniel," He called. I turned around. "No freezing the students." I laughed.

"Alright sir." I said as I made my way to the common room.

**I change my mind. THIS is my longest chapter ever. I'm so proud! Okay well, keep reviewing, review if you haven't. **


	5. Why are my teachers insane?

** Hello my fantastic readers! I am happy with the amount of reviews, but I could be in LOVE with the number. You know what I mean. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

** This author owns nothing.**

"DANNY! WAKE UP!" Harry shouted at his lazy brother. His brother was not a morning person.

"Hey, is that Sam walking off with another boy?" Harry asked, lying.

"WHAT! WHERE?" Danny said, nearly hurting himself with the shock of being awakened like that. "That's not funny."

"Oh, so when I make jokes about you and Sam it's not funny, but when you make jokes about 'me and Hermione' it's hilarious!" Harry told him. "Come on breakfast is in ten minutes."

"I CALL THE SHOWER!" Danny said, running towards the bathroom.

"There's one for each of us."

"TOO BAD!"

Harry sighed and went downstairs to the common room.

"Hey Harry." Dani greeted.

"Hi Dani. Are you going for quidditch tryouts?" Harry asked.

"I'm hoping for chaser. You've already got seeker though."

"You never know." Harry told her. "Danny's going for chaser too. But he seems more like a beater to me. Oh well, you never know."

"You said 'you never know' twice in less than a minute."

"Shut up."

"Sibling rivalry! Let's go watch." Tucker said to Ron.

Harry looked at Dani and nodded. Danny charged and ectoblast in her hand and shot it between Ron and Tucker. It missed, and made a charred dent in the wall behind them.

"Just be glad Danny didn't do that, or the dent would be three time as big." Dani told them. Ron and Tucker looked at each other and gulped, escaping Griffindor Tower as fast as possible.

"Did I just hear complete and utter terror or is that just me?" Sam asked as she came down the stairs.

"Typical goth," Harry muttered. "Yeah, we just scared the living daylights out of the meat lover boys."

"Good boy." Sam smiled, ruffling Harry's hair. It didn't look much different from before it was ruffled, considering he had been cursed with Potter hair. "Where's Danny?"

"Up in the dormitory bathroom taking a shower. Took me ten minutes to get that lazy kid up." Harry sighed.

"You can't blame him. We stayed up for a while last night playing magical accent monopoly."

"The British accents weren't funny. Those were just insulting. Especially Tucker's."

"Tucker isn't good at anything that has to do with vocal activity." Sam told him.

"Hey guys." Danny greeted.

"Danny, your hair is dripping water!" Dani told him.

"Fine, fine." Danny said. The went intangible and the water slid off him. The then froze it to the ground, and broke it with an ectoblast. "There. Happy?"

"Yes." Dani told him with pride.

"Let's head to breakfast, then defense against the dark arts is our first class." Danny said. "Let's see who the new teacher is. Hopefully there won' be a Voldemort sticking out of his head this time." Danny laughed. "Poor fool probably doesn't know the job is cursed."

"Don't be rude!" Hermione said. "Our new Professor is Gilderoy Lockhart."

_"WHAT!" _The Potter kids asked.

"That fool got the job!" Danny exclaimed.

"He is not a fool, and yes he got the job." Hermione said. "Let's head down to breakfast." She suggested. Everyone agreed and they made their way down to the great hall.

"Remember how many times we got lost here last year?" Danny asked.

"Filch hated us from day one." Harry laughed.

"I still want to give that cat an ectoblast in the butt, since we already kicked it a million times." Danny admitted.

"Haven't you caused it enough pain?" Hermione asked, but she too despised the demon-cat.

The three Potter kids looked at each other. They shook their heads. "Nope!" They chorused.

"Why am I friends with you three?" Hermione asked herself.

"Because we saved you from a troll, remember!" Danny said.

They ate breakfast in the main hall and made their way to defense against the dark arts.

"Hello class!" A man in blue robes said. "I am Gilderoy Lockhart. But, you already know who I am. Now, today, we're going to be taking a quiz!" Everyone groaned. "Don't worry! It's just to see what you already know."

He used magic to hand out the papers.

_"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?" _Harry read.

_"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's opinion on ghosts?" _Danny read. "That's just offensive."

"All these questions are about him!" Harry whispered in shock.

"Your test starts now." He said.

The two Potter boys "struggled" with the quiz. They guessed on the questions, not really caring that much about the fool behind the desk at the front of the room.

"Time's up!" He said, magically collecting the tests. He flipped through the tests. "Almost none of you remembered my favorite color was lilac! Or that I think ghosts are evil, emotionless, creatures!"

Danny raised his hand, his blue eyes now green. He was a ghost, and so was Dani, along with some of his allies. He didn't have a right to make assumptions about the entire spectral race, and no amount of fame would change that.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." He said.

"Don't you think that's a rather _offensive_ opinion to put on a test half-ghost students are taking?" Danny asked angrily.

"Ah, my mistake. I didn't realize there were ghosts in my class. How many of you are half-ghost exactly?"

Danny, and Dani raised their hands glaring at their new professor with the "green eyes of death," as Harry liked to call it.

"Well, you can all have my autograph after class! My apologies of course!" he said, obviously lying through his teeth.

"You'd think he'd be a little nicer to a ghost who saved his sorry butt two weeks ago." Danny muttered to Harry. Harry just nodded.

~#~Harry's POV~#~

How can a teacher be so racist and obsessed with himself? You can't admit that you think ghosts are less than a person in front of two half ghost students! I hope he gets sacked soon.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT GUY?" Danny shouted as they exited the classroom. "The only thing worse would be to find out Professor Binns was replaced by Mr. Lancer!"

"Who's Mr. Lancer?" I asked as we walked into the history of magic classroom.

"Some fat, lonely, strict, boring, old teacher, who wanted to... be... a... teenager..." Danny trailed off. "Oh fudge." Danny gulped.

A teacher that was overweight with a goatee and a bald head stood over Danny. "Ten points from Griffindor, Mr. Potter." An American teacher. He was going to be destroyed.

"How do you know my real last name? Aren't you a muggle?" Danny asked, shocked.

"Who _doesn't _know your last name Mr. Potter? No, I'm not a muggle, I just posed as one in America. Now take your seats."

By the end of history of magic, two things were clear. Mr. Lancer was a strict teacher, and he hated Danny.

"I used to fall asleep a lot in his class, say I had to go to the bathroom and not come back to class, and sometimes skip his class. I guess he thinks I'll do that here too." Danny admitted. I shook my head along with Hermione.

"I know you were doing it for a good cause," Hermione told him. "But that's just despicable."

The day ended a few hours later, and Danny, Dani and I made our way to tryouts. Odd, how early in the year they were, but with Oliver as captain, anything can happen.

"Alright! Seeker tryouts, over there. Chaser tryouts, there. Beater tryouts, there. Everyone get in your sections!" Oliver shouted over the crowd. Everyone obeyed instantly. "Back again this year Harry?" He asked as I walked by him. "That's Harry Potter for you. Let's hope your brother and sister are any good."

Everyone went on to trying out. I had to admit, some of these people shouldn't be here at all! At least they could sit on a broom.

"Alright! The team will be posted in the common room in a few days, so keep your eye out! Don't go and hate somebody because they made the team, alright?"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

Dani, Danny, and I walked back to the castle, side by side.

"Some of those people were really bad! Did you see that one blonde kid with the glasses?" Danny asked.

"I was surprised he didn't fall off! Ha! Wanted to be a seeker to!" Dani said.

"Guys, don't be mean! They did their best and tried out, so they should at least get credit for that!" I told hem

"You're right I guess. Come on! I'm hungry and want dinner!" Danny said.

"I get the chicken this time." I told him.

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!" He shouted, running.

I would get my chicken. I ran after him.

**AND THE CHICKEN RETURNS! Okay, review, and just for the giggles, mention something about chicken in your review. Just to see if anybody actually reads what I write. REVIEW!**


	6. Quidditch is to early in the morning

** Hi guys! Okay my updates are going to be A LOT slower now because spring break's over tomarrow. I know I hate it too. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Over then next week, Harry and Danny stayed as far away from Lockhart-who Danny swears is following them around-as possible.

"Hey guys, look!" Danny said, pointing. "It's Oliver with the team!"

The three kids ran over along with about half the common room. In Oliver's handwriting, this is what it said:

_GRIFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM:_

_ CHASERS- Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson,Daniel Potter_

_ REPLACEMENT CHASERS- Alicia Spinnet, Danielle Potter_

_ BEATERS- Fred and George Weasley_

_ REPLACEMENT BEATERS- Will Jefferson_

_ SEEKER- Harry Potter_

_ REPLACEMENT SEEKER- None_

_ Practice tomarrow at three for all main players._

"Why isn't there a replacement for me?" Harry asked Oliver.

"Nobody good enough. Or I would have made another replacement for the chasers and beaters as well. Your sister's got talent, It's just Katie and Angelina have just a little more. Your brother's good though. Better get him a broom soon." Oliver said before he walked off.

"Hey, good job making the team guys!" Sam said.

"Hey Dani," Harry said. "Oliver says you would have made the team, there were just too many good chasers out there."

"Wait," Danny said, deep in thought. "Does this mean I'll have to listen you Oliver's speeches like you had to?"

"Yep! Along with going to Practice at like five in the morning too."

"I would scream 'no' really loud right now, but it would probably go into ghostly wail at some point so I won't."

"I'll bet you five galleons he's going to wake us up at five in the morning and cancel practice at three."

"He wouldn't! I agree to the terms of that bet!"

The rest of the day was a perfectly normal day. Snape insulted everyone, pranks on Malfoy were involved, and it was a good day! Now they were all back in their dormitories.

"Alright, five galleons says Wood will wake us up tomarrow at five to go to practice." Harry said, shaking Danny's hand.

` "I say he won't, but alright!"

Harry woke up the next day being shook awake by Wood.

"Practice at five?" Harry asked, yawning.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to wake your brother." Wood told him.

"Oh, I've got this. But can you stay here for a second?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Hey, is that Vlad Plasmius over there?" Harry said.

"WHERE! I NEED TO KICK THAT FRUITLOOP'S BUTT!" Danny said, hitting his head on his bed as he got up. "Don't do that, Harry!"

"Practice on the quidditch pitch. You need a broom though. You ordered on, right?" Oliver asked.

Danny nodded. "Nimbus 2000. Nimbus 2001 was insanely expensive!"

"Better than most brooms. Alright, you can borrow one of the school's better brooms until yours gets here. Should come today or tomarrow. Here are your robes. Harry use yours from last year. They magically grow with you." Harry and Danny nodded. Wood threw him the robes and left. Danny took five galleons out of his pocket and handed them to Harry.

"You win." Danny growled before he and Harry slipped on their quidditch robes.

"Hi Harry!" A voice said from Harry's right as he walked down the stairs in his quidditch robes. It was a little blonde boy with a camera around his neck.

"Er, who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Colin Creevey! I'm a first year!"

"Hello Colin..." Harry replied awkwardly.

"Are you going down to quidditch? I've never played quidditch. Are you a seeker?"

"Yes, I'm seeker."

"I got this picture of you with Lockhart and your brother developed! Will you and Danny sign it?"

"Let me see that!" Danny said, grabbing the picture. It was a black and white picture of Danny and Harry putting up a fight to get away from Lockhart and not to be seen. "Good. Even my picture self hates him." Danny smirked handing it back. "I won't sign anything with that fool on it."

"I'm not signing it either." Harry said.

"Can you guys tell me what quidditch is?"

Harry went on to explain the rules of quidditch. They finally got away from Colin when they went into the locker rooms.

"There you two are! What kept you?"

Oliver went on to explaining three twenty minute long boards to six half asleep players. Nobody actually remembered what Oliver said after the long explanations.

"I have to ask you something." Fred said. "Why didn't you tell us this when we were awake?"

"Listen you lot, we could have won last year! We should have won last year! We were by far the best team! The only reason we didn't was because of circumstances beyond out control!" Harry shifted in his seat. "But this year, we're going to train hard and win!"

They went onto the field and saw Hermione, Ron, Tucker, Dani, and Sam in the stands holding food they brought from the great hall. Danny and Harry stared hungrily at the food.

"Are you guys done yet?" Sam asked.

"Haven't even started." Danny replied.

Flying through the air woke the entire team up. Danny, Harry, Fred, and George had a race.

"Anybody hear that mysterious clicking noise?" George asked.

"Who's that first year in the stands?" Fred asked.

"He can't watch! He might be a Slytherin spy!" Oliver said.

"He's Griffindor." Harry said.

"Plus, the Slytherin team doesn't need a spy." Danny said.

"Why is that?" Oliver said angrily.

"They're here in person." Danny replied glaring at the field below.

"WHAT!" Oliver shouted. He flew down to the ground as fast as his poor broom would go, and the rest of the team followed.

"FLINT!" Oliver shouted. "I booked the pitch today! What are you doing here!"

"Cool it Wood. I've got a note from Professor Snape."

"LET ME SEE THAT!" Wood snarled angrily.

_ Severus Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today to train their new seeker and beater._

"New seeker and chaser? Who are they!" Wood asked.

Malfoy and Dash stepped out next to Flint.

"Oh no..." Danny said angrily. "They not only took our sport, but our positions too! Copy cats."

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked.

"Funny, you mentioning Draco's father. He's given a fabulous gift to the Slytherin team." Flint said. Then entire team held out Nimbus 2001's.

"Have fun with the slower brooms of yours." Malfoy said smirking.

Sam, Tucker, Dani, Hermione, and Ron were crossing the field.

"Why are you two here?" Ron asked.

"I'm the new seeker weasel. And he's the new chaser. Everyone's just admiring the new brooms My father bought for the team."

"Nimbus 2001's!" Ron said, jaw hanging.

"Well at least nobody on the Griffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione said.

"They got in on pure talent." Sam added.

"Nobody asked you, mudbloods."

"How dare you!" Ron yelled at him. He cast a spell with his broken wand and it backfired on him. He was blasted backwards.

"RON!" Dani yelled. She ran over to him with her brothers and Tucker, Sam, and Hermione.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione asked in a high voice. Ron opened his mouth but instead of words, several slugs came out of Ron's mouth.

The Slytherin team was doubled over in laughter. Malfoy was on all fours laughing.

"Come on, let's take him to Hagrid's. It's closest."

Danny and Harry helped a slug-puking Ron to Hagrid's.

"Can you hold him still Harry?" Colin asked.

"NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY COLIN!" Harry shouted, worried about Ron.

Colin did as he was told, but you could tell the would come back later.

They made their way to Hagrid's hut to see Lockhart coming out.

"Get down!" Harry said, pulling Ron into a bush as Lockhart passed by.

"If you need help, you can use a copy of my book that I'll send you tonight!" Lockhart said, walking up the hill. When he was out of sight, the seven second years brought Ron to Hagrid.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T-Oh! 'ello you lot! I was wonderin' when yeh'd come to visit me!" Hagrid said, letting the seven come inside.

Harry explained Ron's slug problem to Hagrid while he and Danny lowered Ron into a chair.

"Better out than in Ron." Hagrid said, dropping a basin in front of Ron.

"What did Lockhart want?" Harry asked.

"'e was givin' me "advice" on 'ow to get kelpies out of a well. 'Kept goin' on 'bout some banshie 'e banished. If a word of it's true, I'll eat my kettle."

"Well if Dumbedore said he was the best man for the job..." Sam squeaked.

"'e was the o'ly man for the job!" Hagrid said. "So who were ya tryin' to curse anyways?"

"Malfoy. He called Hermione and Sam... well I don't really know what it means..." Danny trailed off.

"He called them 'mudbloods'!" Ron said sickly before another wave of slugs came up.

"'e did not!"

"He did!" Hermione squeaked.

"But we don't really know what it means..." Sam trailed off. "I just could tell it was rude."

"It's the worst insult anyone can say to a wizard. It's a foul word for somebody who comes from a muggle family." Ron said, before he puked up more slugs.

"That's crazy! There isn't a spell these two can't do!" Tucker said, eyes narrowed.

"I's better 'at it backfired. Lucius Malfoy probably would 'ave marched down to the school 'imself if it hadn't." Hagrid said. "So 'arry, I 'eard you've been givin' out signed photos. 'ow com I 'aven't gotten one?"

"I swear, If Lockhart's been spreading' rumors..." Harry growled.

"I told 'im you didn't need to give out signed photos 'cause you're already more famous than 'im without even tryin'."

"We'd better get back to the castle." Sam said. Everyone nodded and said bye to Hagrid.

"Bye you lot!" Hagrid called.

They went back to the castle and were greeted but Professor McGonagall.

"You five," She gestured to everyone from the car incident. "Will serve your detentions tonight. You three," She gestured to Dani, Tucker, and Ron. "Will be polishing trophies in the trophy room. You two," She gestured to Harry and Danny, "Will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail."

"Oh please no Professor!" Danny said. "Not with Lockhart! Can't I go to the trophy room?"

"And leave me with Lockhart alone? NO!" Harry said.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Eight o'clock sharp."

Five minutes till eight, Danny and Harry were dragging their feet to Lockhart's office.

"Great. A few hours with a guy who thinks a ghost is less than a person. If he destroys me, tell McGonagall I told her so."

"You two can address the envelopes!" Lockhart said, acting as though it was a great honor.

Lockart kept talking, but Harry and Danny weren't paying attention. They just said things like "mmm" "right" and "yeah"

Danny passed a note to Harry.

_I change my mind. I wish he would kill me, then destroy my ghost half so I wouldn't have to listen to him!_

Harry stifled a giggle and continued with the detention. Then he and Danny heard a voice.

"Come... Come to me... let me rip you... let me tear you... let me kill you" It said.

Harry and Danny jumped at the sound of it.

"I know! Best seller for six months!"

"Didn't you hear that voice?" The two boys asked.

"What voice?" Lockhart looked at them, puzzled. "Maybe you two are just drowsy... Oh gosh! Look at the time! No wonder, you've been here for almost four hours!"

Lockhart let them go and when they returned, none of the other three were back yet.

Half an hour later, they smelled a strong odor of polish and say Ron and Tucker.

"This one decided to have another slug attack on the biggest trophy in the trophy room. Services to the school or something like that. Look the three of us to get the slime off." Tucker said, pointing to Ron.

"Sorry!" Ron said, as he fell on the bed and was knocked out in minutes. So was everyone else, and Danny and Harry hated wood for waking them up so early.

**OKAY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! 2000 WORDS! I am proud of myself. And yes, the OOC Danny is gone! I got a complaint so he's gone. Back to modest Danny. 2000 words! Okay please review, be the awesome readers, I'll be the awesome writer, and together we make the world go round. **

** REVIEW! Come on. Buttons right over there v**


	7. In this case, blue is not a good color

** FORGET THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! ON WITH THE CHAPIE!**

Soaked, and covered in mud, Danny, and Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts the day before Halloween. It was the time of the year where almost everybody in the school was sick, and the ones who didn't get sick had really good immune systems. Unfortunately, they, along with Oliver Wood, were some of those people.

"Half an inch. Preposterous!" They heard somebody mumble.

"Something wrong, Nick?" Danny asked.

"Oh, nothing. I have just been denied by the Headless Hunt. Again."

"That group of jokers? You want to join them? I see them parading around the ghost zone every time I fly in there! All the ghosts I know hate them." Danny said.

~#~Flashback~#~

It was Christmas in the ghost zone, and Danny was nine, getting away from his parents and their fight on the existence of Santa Clause.

"I don't understand how I, Ember, a seventeen year old pop star, manage to get beaten by a nine year old all the time!"

Little Danny laughed. "It's because boys are stronger than girls!" Little Danny said, flexing one of his arms."

"How do you think I feel! I'm forty six, and I can't even capture a kid that's not even ten! I've caught bears in my time!" Skulker exclaimed.

"You're just old!" Little Danny giggled.

"It's his little kid cuteness that gets us! I mean look at him!" Kitty said.

"IT IS HIS NON-BOX FORM! IT HAS CORRUPTED ME! BEWARE!" The box ghost shouted.

"You're crazy." Little Danny told him.

Everyone laughed. "See! He's adorable!" Kitty said, ruffling his hair.

Ghosts on horses rode by, cheering, their heads nowhere to be seen.

"Who are they?" Little Danny asked.

"The Headless Hunt. They're a bunch of obnoxious, permanently intangible ghosts who think they're cool because they don't have heads." Ember said, rolling her eyes.

"But Mom says to never go anywhere without your head!"

"I like the new, cute, less plan-ruining Danny Phantom! You know kid, we'd like you a lot more if you didn't mess up out plans. Except Skulker, who wants your pelt." Kitty told him.

"Ew..." Little Danny said, taking a step away from Skulker. "No amount of therapy will ever make that okay."

~#~Present time~#~

"Yeah, most ghosts hate the Headless Hunt." Danny repeated. "But is there anything we can do to help?"

"Well, my deathday party is tomarrow, and if you could come, and Harry say something about me being terrifying, and you say I've scared so many people, that might help!"

"Alright, we can come." Harry said, and Danny nodded.

"Great! Starts at eight. See you then!"

~#*#~

The day passed by quickly. Now the five guys were up in the common room, being guys.

"I will give you five galleons if you put a squirrel in Percy's bed." Harry told Ron.

"Why Percy?" Ron asked.

"He's the most stuck up guy we know that's in our house. Now go on!" Harry told him.

"I don't have a squirrel." Ron told him.

Danny transformed and flew out. He returned with a squirrel in his hand. "Now you do!" He handed the squirrel to Ron.

"Why is it always me?" Ron asked himself as the and the four other boys made their way up to the sixth year dormitory Percy and Oliver slept in.

"Don't wake Oliver! If you do, we're dead! And off the team!" Harry and Danny told him seriously.

"Okay! Sheesh!" Ron said. He crept over to Percy and placed the squirrel right next to his head. Being a squirrel, It began to explorer Percy's face. Ron moved away as swiftly as he could without being noisy.

"Ready?" Danny asked. They all connected in some way, and Danny turned invisible.

"AHH!" Percy shouted. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Whatsgoingon!" Oliver slurred, still half asleep, but sitting up.

"SOME MONSTER IS BITING MY EAR!" Percy said, shaking his head violently.

"Okay, okay, calm down Percy!" Oliver said. "Just hold still for a second." He said, as Percy stopped.

The five second year jokers were trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Oliver managed to get the squirrel off Percy's ear.

"Really Perc? A squirrel is a monster?" Oliver chuckled.

"It could have rabies!" Percy retorted.

"It doesn't have rabies." Oliver told him as he petted the squirrel on the head as he held it.

"I never knew you liked animals so much Oliver." Another sixth year said.

"He, he, he... Okay, fine. I used to have a squirrel when I was little my sister killed him while practicing magic. Big deal! So what if I have a weakness for squirrels." Oliver said, getting back into bed.

The five second years decided to leave at this point. They went over to their dormitories and just stared at what they saw blankly.

The box ghost was in their room, searching through Danny's things.

Danny walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I, THE BOX GHOST, AM LOOKING FOR YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTAINMENT DEVICE! BEWARE!" The box ghost yelled.

"You mean this?" Danny said, taking the Fenton thermos out from under his bed. "Bye Boxy!" Danny stuffed the thermos into his trunk and stretched his arms. "Well guys, I think I'm going to bed. See ya tomarrow!"

"G'night." Harry told him. Neville and Ron went to sleep as well, leaving Harry and Tucker.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Tucker whispered. He pulled the thermos out of Danny's trunk and winked at Harry.

"Let me do it!" Harry said. He aimed the thermos at Danny and the blue swirling light hit him in the face.

"Nice try guys, but I only get sucked in in ghost form." Danny said groggily.

"Hmpf." Harry said.

~#*#~

It was eight o'clock and Harry and Danny were in the dungeons at a deathday party. Danny was in ghost form, and Harry was the only entirely living person there.

"I feel... different." Harry told Danny, shivering.

"Oh, quit your whining Harry. You should be happy to be fully living!" Danny said, shaking his head.

"Fine Mr. Half-Dead." Harry retorted. Danny just kept shaking his head.

"Did you just say half-dead?" a voice asked.

Danny turned around and saw Skulker looking at him. "Er, Hi Skulker..." Danny greeted awkwardly as he waved.

"Hey Ember! It's the whelp!" Skulker called.

"The dipstick's here?" Ember asked. "Hey Dipstick! How's life treatin' ya?"

"Good, I guess." Danny shrugged.

"Who's Dipstick In Training?" Ember asked.

"I'm Harry-WAIT A SECOND!" Harry was cut off there by the seven headless horsemen that rode in.

"SHOW-OFFS!" Ember yelled.

"HEY!" The seven horsemen yelled back.

"Hello Sir Patrick. How nice of you to show up."

"No problem Nick. Hey wait a second, is that the Great One over there?" Sir Patrick said.

"Uh, Hi." Danny said waving. "Why does everyone call me that?" He mumbled to himself.

"Frostbite's always going on about that kid. Hey, is Frostbite here?" Sir Patrick asked.

"OVER HERE!" Frostbite shouted in a slurred voice. "Has ANYBODY tried this FIREWHISKEY?"

"Are you drunk?" Harry asked over the crowd, still shivering.

"No! What would make you think that!" Frostbite shouted before he passed out onto the table.

"Alright then!" Sir Patrick said. "So Nick, how'd you get the halfa to come?"

"I can speak for myself you know." Danny said as he floated over. "Nick's a good friend of mine."

"Why is there a living person here? Or at least a fully living one." Sir Patrick asked.

"N-nick th-threatened me t-to m-make m-me c-c-come." Harry said, shivering.

"HA! I bet he just asked you to come and told you to say that." Sir Patrick laughed.

"O-okay, th-that's i-it. It's t-to c-c-cold in h-h-here. C-can w-we p-p-please l-l-leave?" Harry asked.

"Okay, sure. You're kind of turning blue anyways. Not good. Okay, come on Harry." Danny said, dragging Harry through the crowd of ghosts.

"B-b-blue?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but a very nice shade of blue. Let's go to Madam Pomfrey." Danny said dragging him.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey glareded at Danny with her hands on her hips. "What did you do this time Mr. Potter?"

"I just brought Harry here to a ghost deathday party."

"Tsk, tsk. Was he at least willing to go?"

"He went on his own free will. But, now he's blue."

"Can't you just heat him up with a spell?"

"I don't want to light him on fire Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Well at least you're honest. Come, come. I need you to brew a heating potion."

"Can't you brew it?"

"According to Professor Snape, I am a 'dunderhead' when it comes to brewing. He has _some _confidence in your skills. That's what he told me anyways. However, he seems to like your sister. Odd isn't it?"

"Maybe she resembles an old friend of his." Danny said, flipping through a potions book she handed him. "Shouldn't you have this potion in stock?"

"I only have it when the third years are practicing freezing potions." Madam Pomfrey told him. "Not many of my students come to me blue Mr. Potter."

"Well, Harry here's one out of a million!" Danny said, beginning to prepare the ingredients.

Five minutes later Danny was swirling a heating potion around in a vial. "Ready Harry?" He asked.

"T-this w-won't k-kill-ll me w-will it?"

"Of course not! It's just really spicy!" Danny said as Harry drunk the potion. His eyes widened at the taste.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Harry yelled, now very warmed up and waving his hand in front of his mouth.

"Here." Danny said, handing Harry some water. "Don't start breathing fire on me 'kay?"

"Perhaps." Harry glared at him. "Thanks."

"Hey, I'll help my brother whenever he's blue."

"That was a horrible pun Mr. Potter."

"I am aware, Madam Pomfrey. It sounded a lot better in my head." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, get going you boys! It's Halloween! Enjoy yourselves!" **(I just realized Halloween is the day Harry's parents died in the book! Why the heck does he act so happy?)**

They exited the Hospital wing and walked down he hall. They both heard that voice again.

_"...rip...tear...kill..."_

Both boys walked faster. "Did you hear that?" They asked at the same time.

_"So hungry, want blood, special blood I see. I want, I WANT IT!"_

They started running. Special blood could be anyone, and they hoped it wasn't them.

They stopped abruptly in a corridor. They were horrified.

_ THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED_

_ ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE_

Written in blood, glowing green, yet red. Mrs. Norris hung from a lamp post to the right of it, and Dani lay bellow it, a deep cut on her arm, unconscious.

"DANI!" Both boys screamed. They crouched next to her.

"Dani, please be okay, come on wake up, wake up!" Danny could not hide the worry in his voice. "Come on, wake up!"

"Dani, open your eyes, turn your head, move your finger, just let us know you're okay!"

Students began to pour out of the great hall.

"What's that on the wall?" One of them asked loudly.

"What happened to Dani?" Went around the crowd. "Is that Mrs. Norris?" Was a popular one as well. Ron, Hermione, Sam, and Tucker stepped out of the crowd.

"What's going on h-" Filch growled before pausing. "You killed my cat. You murdered my cat. I'LL KILL YOU!" Filch yelled, grabbing Harry by the collar.

"WE KILLED YOUR CAT?" Danny screamed at him.

"AND I SUPPOSE WE INJURED OUR SISTER TOO!" Harry yelled, pushing Filch away.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed, arriving. "What's going on here?" He asked calmly.

"They killed Mrs. Norris! Look what they wrote on the wall!"

"We don't care about your cat!" Harry shouted. "Honestly, everyone in the school would like to kick it! And why would we hurt our sister?" Harry took a step forward and nearly slipped. There was a puddle on the floor growing larger by the minute.

"STOP!" Dumbledore shouted again. "Everyone go back to your common rooms. Except you six."

"We weren't leaving." Harry and Danny said, still at Dani's side.

"What happened?"

"Well, Danny and I were walking back from the Hospital Wing after turning me back to my normal color after Sir Nickolas' deathday party, and we found this here, as it is, puddle, Dani, and everything else here."

"Alright then." Dumbledore says.

"You believe him! He's lying!" Filch shouted.

"Now Mr. filch, could anybody really make up a story like that on the spot? And why would two overprotective brothers-"

"HEY! Wait, never mind, we are overprotective."

"-harm their own little sister? It just doesn't make sense. Now, Misters Potter, can you please take Miss Potter to the hospital wing?"

"Gladly." Danny said, scooping Danny up bridal style in his arms. Harry followed behind, glancing over his shoulder often, paranoid about anything.

"Please be okay Dani," They both muttered, and they rushed to the hospital wing in silence.

**Yeah, I know. A LOT slower updating. At least the chapters are kind of long. Review the chapter. REVIEW IT! Or I will open the chamber of secrets on you. But if you do review, you can have a lemon drop! (Lemon drops will not be actually given.)**


	8. Girls have weird truth or dare sessions

** I'M SKIPPING IT!**

"Again Mr. Potter? Why have you been hurting your siblings so much today?"

"I didn't hurt her! I would never..." Danny snapped.

Madam Pomfrey **(Did anybody notice I learned to spell that?) **stared at the two overprotective brothers with sympathy. "Lay her on the bed."

Danny laid her carefully on one of the many beds. She looked so helpless, not energy-filled and tough like she usually did. "Dani, please, wake up."

Night came along, and Madam Pomfrey actually had to drag the two boys away from their sister and into the hall, and lock the door so they couldn't get in. Not only that, but she had to put up spells to repel ghosts on the walls.

"I'll take them down in an hour or two." She mumbled to herself. "Those two boys..."

Danny and Harry slept outside the hospital wing that night. Sam and Hermione had to wake them up at one in the morning after alerting Professor McGonagall. She was not happy about it.

"MISTERS POTTER!" She shouted. Madam Pomfrey stuck her head through the door.

"SHH!" She said. Sam and Hermione had to hold back the boys from running into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey shut the door quickly and recast her charms.

McGonagall dragged the two boys back to her office by the collars of their shirts. "Sit." She commanded. The two boys knew better than to disobey an angry Professor McGonagall. "Don't you two boys know how dangerous that is! We enforced the new rules five hours ago!"

"Er, Professor-" Danny was cut off.

"Don't interrupt me Mr. Potter!"

"But, Professor-" Harry attempted.

"That goes for you too Mr. Potter."

"Professor!" The two boys shouted simultaneously.

"We were in the hospital wing five hours ago with Danielle." Harry said.

"We haven't heard your rules!" Danny exclaimed. "Please don't give me another three week detention, PLEASE!" He was clearly scarred for life from the last month of no sleep.

"I won't be giving out detention Mr. Potter. However," She began. "You will not be allowed to visit Ms. Potter earlier than nine in the afternoon, or later than five. Unless of course one of you needs to go to the hospital wing-which I highly doubt won't happen."

"Excuse me for a moment." Danny said getting up.

"Ms. Manson, follow him to make sure he doesn't make a run for it."

Sam nodded and went outside. Long strings of angry sentences could be heard over the next few minutes. Most along the lines of 'LIMITED HOURS TO _VISIT MY SISTER?_' and 'WHY WOULD WE BE IN THE HOSPITAL WING?'

"Sorry about that." Danny said as he came in and sat down. Harry moved his chair away.

"Er, is that a _green vulture wearing a hat_ outside?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, quit making excuses for your behavior! That's preposterous!"

"He's telling the truth Professor." Sam told her. "_For once._"

"For on-HEY!" Harry shouted. "I almost never lie!"

"Oh, right! That's Danny."

"I object!"

"Shut it Ghost-boy." Sam snapped, amused.

"Okay." Danny squeaked in a small voice. "I'll be back in another second." This time, Danny transformed and flew out the window. "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID VULTURE!"

"He should _not _be doing that at one thirty in the morning." Hermione shook her head. "It's far too unhealthy, especially with the stress of a hospitalized sister."

"You're so smart Hermione."

"What Harry?"

"Uh, n-nothing!"

Professor McGonagall smirked. Danny flew through the window and handed her the unconscious green bird.

"I don't care if you give it to the house elves to make dinner tomarrow, just get rid of the annoying thing."

"Why?" Sam asked. Danny lifted his sleeve to show a semi-deep open wound.

"Stupid bird's given me many more injuries with that stupid beak of his." He pulled out his wand. "_Episkey_."

"Very advanced magic Mr. Potter. Fourth year magic."

"I found the spell in the library while I was bleeding out my leg. The green glowing stuff by one of the tables? That was me."

"Why didn't you just go to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"Snape was in there."

"_Professor_ Snape Mr. Potter." McGonagall corrected. Danny grumbled under his breath. "Oh dear! Two in the morning! Off to bed with you four! NOW!" She followed them all the way to the common room, making sure they went to the common room. "I know you four, and your mischievous acts!"

~*~Hermione's POV~*~

A week went by rather quickly. A depressing week, nonetheless, but a week went by. Harry and Danny spent most of the week by Dani's bedside, praying she would wake up. Several students of all years came in and put cards or sweets on her bedside table. The Weasley twins came in with yet _another_ toilet seat, but you could tell they were covering up their worry with humor.

It was November seventh, and Danny, Harry, Tucker, Ron, Sam, the twins, and I were sitting in a tight circle around Dani. After seven days, Harry and Danny were desperate. Danny seemed just a little more-considering he looked near tears in my opinion-worried, and that was most likely because of the fact that Dani was _his_ clone, not Harry's. But Harry was pretty beat up too. Both looked as if they had many sleepless nights in the last week, but how could you blame them? Especially with Professor McGonagall's new rules.

"Uh... Did I get hit by a bus?" A familiar voice asked. Dani sat up gripping her head.

Danny and Harry were ecstatic. They put Dani in a death-grip of a hug.

"There aren't any buses in the magical world Dani." Harry told her, crying. I don't blame him. Had I had a sibling, after a week of seeing them lie in a hospital bed, I would cry too. Danny was a river of tears as he hugged his "sister." I smiled as I saw a look of relief and gratitude on both their faces through their tears of joy.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you died!" Danny said, letting go of her.

"Aw, Danny, I didn't know you cared so much!" She cried. "And I'm already dead!"

"So am I but you don't see me making jokes!"

"I never thought I'd see the day you guys cried." Danny hugged her again and shook his head.

"The day I cry again will be the day somebody dies, or the day poetry takes over the world." Poetry?

"What's wrong with poetry? I love poetry!" I exclaimed.

"I HATE YOU!" Danny shouted. "Just kidding! But seriously, any rhyming, and I will pull my hair out."

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

_Note to self:_ I thought. _To make Danny go insane, use poetry._ I had some very devious plans for the night. I felt a hand in my shoulder and looked back to see Sam.

"I know it's tempting, but it's kind of scary once you see him pulling his hair out." I raised an eyebrow. "I tried it once. Wasn't pretty." I smiled and shook my head in amusement.

"This is why you're my best friend." I put my arm around her shoulder. "You're smart, and evil at the same time."

"That's a great compliment coming from Hermione Granger, brightest student in second year!" She said. I smiled, as Sam stared at Danny, eyes shining. Someday she would have him, and I knew that all to well.

"Ms. Potter, how nice of you to join us!" Madam Pomfrey told her. "Well, your cut is gone, so you might as well go back to the common room."

"YES!" She shouted. Madam Pomfrey stared at her disapprovingly. "Er, I mean, that's great! He, he, he..." Dani paused for a moment, deep in thought. "What's the date?"

"November seventh." I told her.

"A WEEK! If you'll excuse me, I have to go get started on the most likely gigantic pile of homework I have to do!" She said, standing up and leaving the wing.

Everyone shrugged. "We might as well leave." Danny concluded.

And everyone went to their dormitories. Hours passed, and as eight came along, us girls were sitting on our beds. Sam was doodling, Dani was doing her potions essay, and Lavender was drawing skillfully, and Parvati was reading her charms textbook. I was reading _Rare Magical Creatures_, a book about creatures such as phoenixes and basilisks.

Parvati set her textbook on her legs. "Why don't we do something together as a group? We're going to be sharing this dormitory for the next five and a half years, and the most we've ever done together is sleep!"

"Alright. What do you recommend?" I asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Lavender asked. **(I know, very cheesy, but this is what twelve year olds do!)**

"Sounds good to me!" Dani said.

"I don't have a problem with it." I told them.

"I'd love to!" Parvarti said. "Beats reading this boring old charms book."

"Alright, if everyone wants to, I don't want to be the sour one." Sam said, sighing.

We all sat on the edges of our beds, which formed a semi circle, making it so we could all see each other.

"Who starts?" Lavender asked. Everyone shrugged. "Alright, I'll go first then. Dani, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooh," Parvarti said. "Ghost-girl's goin' wild!" Dani gave he a slight shove and turned to Lavender for her sentence.

"Alright, you have to go find the guy who gave your brother a black eye on the first day of term, push him to the ground, and say 'don't mess with the Potters.'"

"God... okay." Dani walked out of the dormitory and over to Mathew, while the rest of us followed. He looked at her.

"What?" He snapped. She grabbed him by the hair, and pushed him on the ground. She put a foot on his back, and held him to the ground.

"Don't mess with the Potters." She said. The rest of us laughed until our sides ached, and went back to the dormitory. "Does anybody here know how long I've wanted to do that?" We all nodded, giggling. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Everyone looked at me, amused. "I don't trust and dare she gives me."

"Alright, um, let me think," She went into deep thought. "Oh! I've got a good one. Are you 'interested' in any boy at Hogwarts."

"Yes." I replied blushing. "Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy?" I asked. She mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

"Dean Thomas." She said quietly. She blushed deeply. "Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sam said.

"I dare you to stuff ten marshmallows in your mouth and say 'chubby bunny'"

"Alright." Sam said. I conjured ten marshmallows which Sam promptly shoved into he mouth. "Chubbah Buddy!" She said. We all laughed at the sight of her trying to chew the marshmallows after. She managed to preform the task and turned to Lavender.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth."

"What would you do if you found a dead unicorn in the forest?" That was an interesting question.

"Cry my eyes out. Unicorns are the best things ever." Lavender squealed. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Not going to pick truth every time are you Hermione?" Parvati asked. I shook my head.

"Who do you fancy? I've been dying to know since your last turn." She asked. I groaned. "What was that?"

"Can I switch back to dare?"

"Nope!" Sam told me. "You picked truth. Plus, I've been dying to know too."

"Harry." I mumbled. **(Don't get mad at me! Pairings are not official until **_**Ectoplasmic Magic Four**_**.)**

"What was that?" Lavender asked. "I didn't hear you!" She said.

"Harry." I said, louder this time.

"Harry who?" Dani asked, smirking.

"Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived! Happy now?" I grumbled.

"Quite content, actually." Parvati smiled.

"Sam, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." She said, smiling.

"What happens when you suck Danny into his own thermos?" I asked. I desperately wanted to try it, but I wanted to make sure he wouldn't fry me to ashes.

"He gives you a speech when he gets out, the overshadows you and makes you do something stupid that everyone bugs you about for THREE MONTHS."

"I'm guessing you did it?" Dani asked.

"No, Tucker did in fourth grade." Sam said, smirking. "It just got really annoying."

The game continued until nine. Lavender stole all of Ron's socks, and Parvati TP'd Danny after he fell asleep. To our surprise, Harry and Tucker woke up and helped us!

"It's what a true second generation marauder does to his best mate." Harry said.

I got to suck Danny into the thermos-which I GREATLY enjoyed- and much, much more happened that night. Then a good question came up.

"Who do you fancy?" Dani asked Sam.

"Your brother."

"YOU LIKE HARRY TOO!" Dani shouted.

"NO!" Sam said. "He's cute, I'll admit it-" Danny gagged. "-but I like Danny." I wasn't surprised. Sam told me last year when Plasmius attacked. "Lavender, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Put a squirrel in Percy Weasley's bed."

"Uh! Where do I get a squirrel?"

Dani flew out and got one. "Here you go. I got the cutest one."

Lavender crept up to Percy's dorm and put the squirrel in his bed.

"A MONSTER!" Percy yelled.

"Djabou." Oliver sighed, and began to deal with Percy.

** The guys had their fun, and the girls had heir fun. Don't take the pairings to seriously, they are not permanent. They are twelve year old girl crushes. So don't complain like that in a review. But, if you aren't going to be annoying, go ahead and start reviewing people! REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	9. Little boys shouldn't be at Hogwarts

** I thank thee reviewers, and thus, I continueth on with my story! **

"Lockhart is the worst teacher ever!" Danny said, slamming his books down on the Gryffindor table. "Racist bloke." He mumbled.

"Would you consider ghosts a race?" Hermione pondered.

"YES!" Dani and Danny shouted.

So far, Lockhart had bought in Cornish Pixies _one time_. After a disastrous event, he never did that again. No, now he read them passages from his books. Using Danny and Harry as actors for his reenactments of scenes from the book. Danny played the ghost, and Harry played everything else.

"Soon I'm going to start saying no to his stupid plays!"

Hermione stared at Malfoy, who was looking straight at one of the muggleborn Hufflepuffs.

"Guys, do you remember what McGonagall said about the chamber in the school?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Danny asked.

"Well, what if Malfoy's the heir of Slytherin?" Danny took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, that makes more sense than any other scenario I've thought of."

"What have you thought of, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Well, I thought maybe the muggleborns were petrifying themselves because of how much they get made fun of." Everyone laughed loudly. "Then, I thought they were being petrified by Snape in an evil room filled with potions of evil and sadness."

Nobody could contain their laughter. They ended up leaving lunch early, because after all that laughing, they realized it was Friday and they wanted to get started on some pranks.

** (This is an idea a reviewer came up with that I'm switching around to make funnier. I do accept requests people!)**

In the common room, Harry was working on a potions essay, when everything started spinning.

"Hey guys, I don't feel so great..." He said before he went unconscious.

"Me neither," Danny said, slumping against the wall. He fainted moments later.

"Uh..." Ron and Tucker said together before they fainted.

"Oh god! Guys, guys!" Dani said, shaking Harry and Danny. Everyone else was at lunch, and it was just the seven of them in the common room. Hermione, Sam, and Dani looked through charms books frantically, turning their backs from the three unconscious boys.

Suddenly Sam felt a tug on her robes. She looked down and saw a boy with black hair, icy blue eyes, and a thin lightning blot shaped scar on his forehead. He looked about _five_.

"Hi! I'm Danny! I'm five years old!"

Sam yelped as she looked at him.

"Danny, your supposed to be twelve!" Sam told the little boy.

"No! I'm sur-surpo-surpozed to be five!"

"Hermione, Dani!" Sam shouted.

"What?" They asked. Sam pointed at their little boy of mystery who was now climbing on a chair.

"I'm Danny! I'm five years old!" He waved.

"What happened to you!" Dani said, picking up the little boy.

"I dunno."

Hermione looked around. Harry, Tucker and Ron were all five year olds too!"

"Here Sam, take Danny. Hermione, take Harry. I'll get the other two."

"Okay." They both said, carrying their perspective children.

"At least they're potty trained." Sam said. They walked the little boys over to the hospital wing.

"You three again! It's always the seven of yo-Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "What happened?"

"We went back to the common room early from lunch," Sam began.

"Then these four fell unconscious," Hermione continued.

"Then they woke up as four year olds!" Dani finished.

"FIVE!" The four of them screamed.

"Well, they've got quite the lungs, that's for sure." Madam Pomfrey said, chuckling. "Sounds like the Five-Y potion. It's a prank potion. Created in 1643. It lasts for a total of twenty four hours. We just give them an aging potion, and they should be back to normal in a few hours. Talk to Professor McGonagall about letting you three stay in their dormitories tonight. The potion causes dreadful nightmares."

"Can you talk to snakes?" Harry asked.

"No." Madam Pomfrey replied. "Can you?"

"Yep!" Harry replied happily. Madam Pomfrey looked surprised. She wen into her office and brought out a boa constrictor.

"I know, a Gryffindor mediwitch doesn't usually have a pet snake, but I found him on the castle grounds. I healed, him, and he kind of grew on me."

"_Siah se sa si sai se saa!_" Harry hissed at the snake.

"_Sei sali sayah sesa sesay!_" Dani hissed, amazed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"_Sessai sayasa sesam!"_ Danny exclaimed as well.

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey said, picking up the snake and returning it to her office. "The genetics of parseltounge. Odd. You probably shouldn't spread this around, with the petrifaction and all."

"Alright."

"You're crazy! You hiss like a snake!" Ron shouted, pointing at the three siblings.

~*~Dani's POV~*~

Ron pointed at me shouting. I wasn't crazy, but he looked crazy! Red flaming hair was shorter and he had far less freckles than when he's twelve. Innocent blue eyes stared at my own.

"It's not nice to call people crazy, Ron." I told him. He was still the same boy, that's for sure.

Sadly, even with the four of them being only five, I was still the youngest one here! Curse cloning! The only thing it was good for was giving me life, but I guess that's a lot. They were five, and looked five, while I was sixteen months and looked twelve!

"I'm cold." Danny shivered. His eyes were a brighter blue, and he was shivering violently. That wasn't good. Curse our ice powers! He's five! He can't control them! Suddenly he turned invisible.

"Oh dear! Apparently ghost powers are bad when you're five!" Madam Pomfrey told us. I could see Danny shivering more and more. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something. I grabbed his shoulders and transferred all the ice energy into me. It was like freezing your entire body. A blue dome surrounded us, and we could see our breath. When the transfer was over, I shivered violently myself. I had to let go of all this energy!

"Use a shield charm on me!" I gasped. I could see little green ecto-waves erupting from my mouth. I clenched my teeth, and Sam, Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey used the same shield charm on me. Leave it to Sam and Hermione to know a spell we should be learning next year.

Then, I lost it. I let out my first ghostly wail. If Danny had been his regular age, he would be worried, and proud. I was proud of myself, and letting this energy out was a massive relief. I finished and fell to the ground. I felt something hug me.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said hoarsely. Now I get why Danny always transforms back when he uses the wail.

"Thank you for saving me." He squeezed me in his hug. "Now I have to save you!" Suddenly a white flash appeared around his waist, and he went ghost form. I have to say, his Little Phantom look was so much cuter than Old Phantom. "What happened!" He shrieked.

"Danny, you're half ghost. You can switch between looking like this," I gestured to him. "Or having black hair, blue eyes, and wearing robes."

"I'm half dead!" He cried. There were tears forming in his eyes.

"No, you're half ghost." I said. "Just like me." I transformed, and Danny smiled.

"Yay!" He hugged me again. He picked me up,and I gasped. A five year old wasn't supposed to be able to pick me up.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Ron said. Everyone looked around awkwardly.

"Not me!" I shouted.

"Nuh-uh!" Sam exclaimed, taking a step away.

"Fine." Hermione said. "Come on Ron." with that she lead the little boy out.

"So, what you're saying," Sam began. "Is that we have to look after four little boys who have a knack of getting themselves into trouble? And they're going to be freaking out with nightmares tonight?" Sam asked.

"That sums it up." Madam Pomfrey told her. "Let's give them the potion now."

Madam Pomfrey went to her office and came back with four potions.

"Give them the whole thing." She handed one to me, one to Sam, and gave one to Tucker. I opened held mine and held it out to Danny. "See this?" I asked.

"Yeah." He looked at it intensely.

"If you take this, you can be a big boy! Like me, except a boy. You need to take it though. You became half ghost when you were nine. You're five. So you need to take this potion."

Danny nodded and took the potion with both hands. He gulped it down, his eyes widening at the taste. He looked like he wanted to spit it out, but with the look I gave him, he didn't dare. He emptied the bottle, and set it down. "Yuck!" He shouted. One bed over, Sam was fighting with Harry.

"Harry, you have to take the potion. It's like medicine." She told him.

"But I'm not allowed to drink medicine! Only Dudley can." He looked at his feet.

"Harry, that's nonsense. Take the potion!"

"But I'll be put in my cupboard for a week!" He cried. Cupboard? A week?

"Harry, why would you be in a cupboard?" Sam asked. Madam Pomfrey was standing behind Sam.

"I sleep there! Because according to Uncle Vernon, I'm not a good boy." Harry kept looking at his feet. "Where am I? Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Sam. This is Dani, and Madam Pomfrey. We want to make you big again. You're supposed to be twelve Harry."

"No I'm not, you're lying." Still the same stubborn old fool.

Sam looked at me. "I think we have to do this the hard way." She told me. I smiled and nodded. "And just to let you know, you're still in ghost form." She told me. I looked at my ponytail. White. _Oops, I forgot to change back._ I thought.

"Okay, if you say so!" I said. I overshadowed Harry, and looked at them through little boy eyes.

"Alright, give me the dang potion." I said.

"Wow," Hermione said, walking over with Ron. I guessed she had already given him the potions. "You could pass of for Harry with the eyes you have."

"Really?" I asked. I gulped down the potion. It was bitter, sour, and tasted like rotting fish all at the same time. In other words, it was vile. Draining the vial, I gagged. "That's disgusting." And with that a flew out of Harry.

Having my own body was great. Now, I had not sense of the disgusting taste at all.

"I recommend you talk to Professor McGonagall before dinner starts. She's in her office at the moment."

We nodded, and lead the four boys out of the area. Sam carried Danny, Hermione carried Harry, and I carried Ron and Tucker. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized. It was Neville.

"No problem. Hey, why are you-is that Ron? And... Tucker?" Neville looked shocked. "Here, let me help you." He took Tucker and we made our way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Hello Miss Granger, Miss Manson, Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom. Who are the little ones?"

"Well Professor," I said. "This is Ron Weasley." Her eyes widened. "That's Harry Potter, that's Daniel Potter, and that's Tucker Foley." I gestured to each of them individually.

"Have you told Madam Pomfrey?" She asked.

"She recommended we tell you." Hermione explained. "She believes we may need to sleep in the boys' dormitory tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Tonight these four will be experiencing nightmares on an outstandingly terrifying level. I'd rather not leave all four of them in the hands of Neville." Hermione continued.

"Please don't torture me in such a way professor." Neville added fearfully.

"Very well Miss Granger, you have permission to sleep in the boy's dormitory tonight. No funny business, is that clear?"

"Not in front of five year olds Professor. That would just be sick." Sam added. She was right, that would be disgusting!

"Go back to the common room. You're lucky it's Friday, or you'd be missing a lot of class."

And with that, we walked off, little ones in hand.

~*~Night, Sam's POV~*~

It was midnight, and I held a sobbing six year old Danny in my arms as I laid in his bed. He insisted I sleep with him, just as Ron and Tucker did Dani and Harry did Hermione. He cried into my chest, clenching my sleep shirt as if it was keeping him alive. Or in this case, half alive. His eyes snapped open, green, then fading into blue. He looked at me, and cried into my shirt.

"In my dream, I killed you. I was big, had red eyes, and fire hair, and I killed you. Then everyone else. You died. Don't die Sam!" He shouted. Sobbing into my shirt harder, I rubbed his back. "I'm scared Sam."

"Don't be. I'm right here, perfectly alive." I told him. He was so sweet, now and then, and the fact that I lo-had a crush on him helped too.

"Okay." He sniffled. Laying back down, he went to sleep.

~*~Hermione's POV~*~

He hugged me crying.

"He killed you all Hermione!" He cried. His bright green eyes were bright and innocent, yet deep at the same time. Inside, he still had memories of Voldemort. Who knows what they did to him at the Dursley's too!

"Who killed us Harry?"

"Some snake-man! And my Uncle! He killed you!"

"No he didn't." I told him. "I'm right here. I think I would have noticed if your walrus of an uncle walked in and murdered me."

"You'll protect me, right Hermione?" He looked so innocent! He was so sweet, and polite!

"Of course Harry." I hugged him lightly. "Go back to sleep."

And with that, the petite little boy dozed off into everlasting nightmares. He sobbed lightly as he progressed through them, but remained asleep.

~*~Dani's POV~*~

I remember the day when Danny told me if I ever slept with a guy he'd kill me. Well, at the time, I slept with two, and they were both hugging me crying. One would wake up, and I'd comfort him until he fell asleep again. Then the other one woke up. The point was, I was not getting and sleep that night, and I could tell nobody in the dorm was either.

Sure, the little boys were, but nightmares can't really be considered sleep, or at least peaceful sleep. Especially when you cried the entire night.

~*~Morning~*~

I pulled the curtain on the bed aside, and looked out. Morning. And the boys were twelve again. Well, I can leave. It didn't look like they were having any nightmares either. I stood up to see Danny leaning against his bed.

"You slept with Ron and Tucker last night?" He smirked.

"Shut up Danny. I saved your but when you were four!" I told him.

"Really? Ice powers, right?" I nodded.

"I did my first ghostly wail too. Takes A LOT out of you."

"Uh..." I heard Harry groan. Five, four, three, two... "AH!" He shouted, jumping out of his bed. "There's a Hermione in my bed!"

"SHUT UP HARRY!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at him. "I stayed up with you all night while you were crying and going through torture in your own head! So, SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU FLY AND HIT THE CEILING AND FLOOR MULTIPLE TIMES!"

"That sounds very entertaining actually!" Danny said with excitement.

"Oh really? Let's see how you like it then!"

"Hermione, I can just turn intangible and not feel anything."

"Curse your ghost powers. Okay, well, I'm stealing your chocolate frogs, Harry." Hermione said, taking them from under Harry's pillow. Danny looked furiously at Harry, who smiled guiltily.

"You had chocolate frogs, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" He shouted. That boy was obsessed with the enchanted chocolate. He lunged at Harry and tackled him.

Some things never change. I walked down to the common room. Would you look at that, there's a quidditch match tomarrow! Against Slytherin. This would be good.

**I almost goteth to three thousand words on this! YES! I AM IMPROVING! Next chappie will be the one with the gross arm thing. RUBBER GLOVE! Thou must mentioneth this in a review if thou read this. T'will do thee good in the future. THOU MUST REVIEWETH!**


	10. Arms shouldn't look like rubber gloves

** I decided I'm going to put a POV in every chapter. Just look out for it, and it should stand out.**

** I OWN NOTHING!**

Danny and Harry were at quidditch practice before the game, and the rest of them were working on a polyjuice potion that would take a month to brew.

"Hermione, by the time this brews, you could be petrified already!" Dani said, as she brewed the potion with professional skill. "You, Sam, and Tucker!"

"It's our only hope." Hermione said.

And with that, they made their way to the field as it rained.

Inside the tent, Danny and Harry were listening to Wood's rant, ready to play.

"Harry, you have to catch the snitch. They've got better brooms, but we've got the skills and the seeker! Get the snitch, or die trying."**(What kind of coach or team captain says **_**that**_**!) **Harry nodded.

"No pressure Harry!" Fred told him.

They walked onto the quidditch pitch, and cheers erupted from the crowd, along with boo's from the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were dying to see Slytherin loose, and Gryffindor was Gryffindor!

"On my whistle, one... two... three!" She blew her whistle, and everyone took to the skies.

~*~Harry's POV~*~

The rest of the team did their own thing, and I scanned the field for the snitch. A bludger came straight for his head.

"Not afraid of a little bludger are you Scarhead?" Malfoy taunted.

"What do you know, Newbie?" I asked.

"NEWBIE!" He yelled. I dodged the bludger again as it came at me once more. It ruffled my hair as it nearly hit me.

"Careful Harry!" Fred shouted as he knocked the bludger towards a Slytherin player. The bludger pivoted, and shot at me again. I don't think the bludger should do that.

George shot the bludger at Malfoy, but yet again, it just switched directions and flew at me! I dove to avoid it.

Fred and George were moving back and forth, hitting the bludger as it tried to hit me. There was no way I could find the snitch, let alone catch it!

"Slytherin in the lead, sixty to zero!" Apparently the new brooms were working. "Gryffindor scores!" Lee Jordan shouted, and I smiled before ducking to avoid another bludger hit.

"This bludger's been tampered with!" George shouted before hitting it again. "We need a time out!" He said before he signaled Wood. Wood got the message, and called a time out.

"What's going on? We're being flattened!" Wood asked, worriedly.

"This bludger won't stop attacking Harry!" Fred exclaimed. "It's trying to murder him! Somebody's fixed it, and it's probably the Slytherins!"

"It's true!" Danny exclaimed. "One won't leave me alone either!"

"How? The balls have been in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice and there was nothing wrong with them then..." Wood trailed off.

"Let me deal with it." We said at the same time. Everyone stared at us.

"Are you insane?" Katie asked.

"Look," I told them. "With Fred and George flying around me, the only way we'll catch the snitch is if it flies into my mouth again. You guys need to watch the other players. I'll deal with the rouge one myself." I told them.

"And I can score easily with the bludger flying around." Danny said. "Thank god for ghost fighting right?"

"See what you did? 'Get the snitch, or die trying' how stupid can something you say get?" Fred said, glaring.

"I'm already dead." Danny pointed out.

"You heard them," Oliver told Fred and George. "Leave them alone, and take care of the team."

"I will go intangible if necessary. Ghost powers allowed, or not." Danny told Oliver.

"If the bludger goes for your head, go ahead. But anything else, I say no to. We need you following the rules. By the way, nice one with throwing the ball around that guy's head, then under the other. It's a new move, I must say."

"Thanks. I learned it in ghost fighting two years ago." And with that, we went back to playing. The bludger trailed behind me like a comet tail, but it hadn't hit me. I probably looked really stupid, but I would look worse if it murdered me.

"Training for the ballet Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

The snitch was floating literally inches from his head. I stood still for a moment too long.

WHAM!

The bludger smashed into my elbow as I reached out to get the snitch. My arm was broken, for sure. It hurt a ton, but I had to get the snitch. Not just for Gryffindor, but to prove to Malfoy he sucks at quidditch. I dodged the bludger as it came towards my face, and through the rain, I saw the snitch near the ground. My painful arm uselessly hanged by my side, and I caught the snitch just before I fell.

"We won." I said.

Then I fainted.

When I woke up, I saw the pathetic excuse for a professor above me. "No, not you!" I groaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying." Lockhart said.

"Yes I do!"

"I'm going to fix your arm Harry."

"I'll keep it like this, thanks." Pain was much better than Lockhart. I heard clicking. "I don't want a picture of this Colin!" I said loudly.

I tried to sit up. "Lie back Harry, I've used this charm countless times! I just did it on your brother, but... anyways, sit up."

Yeah, just like he fought that ghost that was in the shape of a giant bear. Danny even called him out on it in class.

"No thank you, I think Madam Pomfrey can handle it." I said through clenched teeth.

"He really should Professor-" Oliver began. I could see Fred and George trying to get the bludger inside the box.

"Stand back!" Lockhart told everyone, rolling up his jade sleeves.

"No!" I cried weakly.

He cast a spell on my arm, and it didn't hurt. Nor did it feel remotely like an arm.

"Eh, well..." Lockhart gulped. "That can happen sometimes. Mr. Potter, why don't you take your brother to the Hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can... tidy him up a bit."

"A BIT?" Dani yelled at him. "I swear, if Harry and Danny didn't need my help right now, I would-" Dani went into some very colorful language.

"Miss Potter! Detention!" McGonagall told him. Dani grumbled and helped me up. What I saw nearly made me faint again. I had what looked like a flesh colored rubber glove poking out of my sleeve. In other words, it was utterly revolting. **(Does anybody see where I got the rubber gloves thing? Not that hard to see.)**

Professor McGonagall put her hand on Dani's shoulder. "You don't really have detention." She told him. She smiled, and looked worriedly at me. "Misters Potter, I give you permission to prank Professor Lockhart's office with whatever you see fit."

I smiled and nodded as Danny, Hermione, Sam, Tucker, and Ron came running, Danny being dragged by Sam. He seemed to have the same rubber glove condition.

"Blimey Harry! Is that your arm!" Ron shouted in shock.

"Yes Ron this is my very misshapen arm, that has no bones in it. Can we just got see Madam Pomfrey now?"

~*~Normal POV, Hospital Wing~*~

Madam Pomfrey was raging.

"I COULD HAVE HEALED YOUR BONES IN A MINUTE BUT _NO_, LOCKHART JUST HAD TO BE STUPID AND TRY TO HEAL YOU'RE ARM! You're in for a rough night Misters Potter. Take this." She handed Harry and Danny a goblet of an odd potion. "I CAN HEAL BONES IN A SECOND, BUT GROWING THEM BACK!"

Harry nearly spit the potion out. "What is this!" He asked.

"Skelegrow. What did you expect, pumpkin juice?"

"Yuck." Danny gagged. Madam Pomfrey threw him a pair of pajamas.

"You'll have to stay the night." Harry groaned.

"Hey, I did it for like a week last year! You can handle tonight." Danny told him.

"And I was in here for a week not too long ago!" Dani told him.

Ron was stuffing Harry's arm through a sleeve through a curtain, as was Tucker to Danny. "Do you still like Lockhart Hermione?"

"It was just a mistake in spells." Hermione huffed. "It can happen to anybody."

"Hermione, if I wanted de-boning I would have asked." Harry told her. Hermione sighed.

Madam Pomfrey continued to rant about dangerous sports and dunderhead teachers.

"I hope the polyjuice potion tastes better than this." Harry groaned.

"With bits of Slytherin in it? Never. Not possible."

The doors burst open, and five quidditch players came through, filthy and wet.

"Awesome flying guys." Oliver said, smiling. "I have to say Danny, In all of my time watching and playing quidditch, I have never seen some spectacular moves such as the ones you did. And those moves to avoid the bludger Harry, amazing."

"Those moves were hard." Danny admitted. "I kept forgetting I was on a broom."

"Right, you can fly without magic!" Angelina said. "I never thought I'd say that sentence in a non-sarcastic way."

Everyone laughed. They brought sweets, butter beer, and cakes, but Madam Pomfrey came rushing over.

"These boys have thirty three bones to regrow! They need rest. OUT!" She ushered them out of the room.

"Can we keep the butter beer?" Danny asked.

"NO!"

Danny pouted in his bed. He would have crossed his arms, but that wasn't exactly possible at the moment.

"Isn't it kind of weird how the bludgers hit our arms? And how it happened to us? And how for some reason, Lockhart used the spell on you after it didn't work on me the first time?"

Professor Lockhart then came through the doors.

"Look Professor," Danny began. "I'm going through some serious arm issues right now, and looking at you makes me want to go ghost and beat the fudge out of you, so I recommend you stay away from me until my arm works again."

Lockhart just sidestepped out the doors of the hospital wing.

It was the middle of the night, and Harry woke up to stabbing pains in his arms. He yelped in pain.

"What? Where's Dan?" Danny asked, as he was woken up.

"Who's Dan?" Harry asked.

"Uh, nobody." Danny said. "Dobby?"

Harry then felt something sponge his forehead. "Dobby!"

Dobby seemed to be crying. A single tear ran down his nose.

"I warned Misters and Miss Potter not to come to Hogwarts. Why did Misters and Miss Potter not go back home after they missed the train?"

"It was you wasn't it!" Danny exclaimed. "You closed the barriers! You nearly got five people expelled Dobby."

"Expelled is better than here! Bad things will happen! Dobby felt bad after what he did. Dobby had to iron his hands." Dobby showed them ten bandaged fingers. "Dobby was so shocked when he heard Misters and Miss Potter were at Hogwarts! Dobby let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging he got..."

"You better get out of here before my bones grow back Dobby, or I might strangle you!" Harry growled.

"Right after I freeze you, melt you, freeze you again, then burn you to a crisp, then turn you into syrup and put you on Snape's pancakes!" Danny said fiercely. Harry shook his head.

"Too far Danny." Harry told him. Danny grumbled.

"Sorry Dobby." Danny said.

"It's alright sir, Dobby is used to death threats." Dobby smiled weakly. Both Harry and Danny frowned. Dobby blew his nose into his pillowcase.

"Why do you wear that thing Dobby?" Harry asked.

"This sir? 'Tis the symbol of a house elf. Dobby is free when his master presents him with clothes. Misters and Miss Potter must go home! Dobby thought his bludgers would make them go home!"

"Your bludger!" Danny said.

"Dobby only wanted Misters Potter to be hurt enough so they were sent home!"

"Oh really?" Harry asked. "Is there a reason you want to send us home in pieces?"

"The Camber of Secrets has been opened!" Dobby gasped. "Dobby has said to much!"

And with that, Dobby disappeared with a CRACK.

Danny heard footsteps with his sensitive ears and signaled for Harry to pretend to be asleep.

"Lay him here." McGonagall told Dumbledore as she put a statue's head on one of the beds. Dumbledore put it's feet on the bed.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore instructed. McGonagall returned with Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Another attack." McGonagall replied. "I found him with a bowl of grapes next to him. Probably trying to sneak up and visit Potter.

Harry's stomach lurched.

Danny and Harry lifted themselves up a little bit to see who it was.

Colin Creevy.

Petrified, with his camera in hand, looking ready to take a photo.

"Do you think he got a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore opened the camera only for it to blow up in his face. "I don't believe so." Danny and Harry had to suppress laughter at the sight of Dumbledore's face.

"What does this mean Albus?"

"It means the Chamber of Secrets has been opened once again.

Danny and Harry looked at each other both thinking the same thing

_!_

**Who liked my dramatic NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO thing? I enjoyed it. Review please!**


	11. Hyper stick

** I have gotten a lot of reviews saying they like my story. I THANK YOU ALL! Has anybody realized I have gotten no flames? I'M SO HAPPY! (To many !'s.) Review some more! Pweese? For me?**

"Madam Pomfrey, why can't I go exactly?"

"Mr. Potter, it's four in the morning! I don't even know why you're awake at this hour!" Madam Pomfrey was astounded. Here was a twelve year old child who's arm had had no bones in it about eight hours ago, who was asking to leave at four in the morning!

"I used to wake up at three. I fought ghosts for a living Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. She flicked her wrist over his arm as he held it out. She discovered all the bones had grown back. "Just get out of here Mr. Potter." Danny grinned as he went ghost and flew away through the walls and floors. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"That boy has almost died or died three times, and he's still positive and humorous! Something is wrong with that set of triplets. But mostly him."

Danny went up to his dorm to see Neville, Ron and Tucker sleeping. It was four in the morning, but that didn't mean Danny was any less prepared for pranks. He went intangible and flew into Ron's head.

~*~Danny's POV~*~

"Anything else Mr. Weasley?" A dream version of Malfoy asked.

"No Slave. Now go stand in the corner!" Ron shouted.

"Are you sure Mr. Weasley?" Dash asked.

"Silence! I have said no, Peasant! Now go stand under Slave!" Slave and Peasant! Those were interesting names.

"Here you are Mr. Weasley." A dream version of myself said, handing out a platter of food. ME? HANDING RON FOOD ON A SILVER PLATTER? No. I _will_ have my revenge.

"Good Phantom. Go return to... whatever you ghost folk do." I didn't know Ron was capable of such formal language.

"Yes Sir." I said. Ron was going to die.

"Danielle! Come to my side, milady." Milady? I had to see this!

"Yes, my love." MY LOVE? What. The. Fudge. Then she walked up to Ron and kissed him! I hate Ron; hypothetically speaking of course. I took my chance.

"Wow Ron. Snogging my sister?" I said in my real ghost form. "Let's see you do that in real life before I make it afterlife."

"What!" Ron shouted. He then woke up and I exited his mind.

I laughed my head off on the ground. Neville and Tucker woke up to my laughter.

"What's going on?" Neville asked quickly.

"HE CAME INTO MY DREAMS!" Ron shouted.

"I have to say, I liked the names 'Slave' and 'Peasant'" I said. "But nobody calls me Phantom or snogs Dani!"

Tucker and Neville's eyes widened.

"You want to snog Dani?" Tucker asked. "That's messed up dude."

"Shut up!" Ron said. He was redder than his hair. "So what if I want to snog Dani!"

"Ron, Dani is the exact girl version of me." I told him.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Dani is my _clone_. Not my sister."

"OH MY GOD!" Ron said. He then ran to the bathroom which you could hear puking noises coming out of. "I still like her!"

"Hermione took it better." I observed. Tucker looked bored and Neville was laughing his lungs out on the floor.

"RON WANTS TO SNOG YOU!" He shouted.

"Nah, he just wants to snog a girl version of me. Now if he was that way..." I trailed off. Hopefully it wouldn't go that way. "I am perfectly happy being in love with Sam-I mean liking girls!"

"I KNEW IT!" Tucker shouted. "FIVE GALLEONS! Ooh, Harry owes me ten!" I took a mental note to murder my brother. Then to bet on him and Hermione.

I grunted and hopped into bed, pulling the covers over my head. For some reason I couldn't sleep!

"Danny, you're still in ghost form." Tucker reminded me. I changed back and then fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to see Harry standing over me in rage.

"Good morning to you Mr. Seeker." I greeted.

"First you leave me in the hospital wing, then you loose me ten galleons?" Harry growled. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I'm half dead, I have ghost powers, I've been cloned, I fight ghosts, I have no parents, people make fun of me for my American accent, a ghost wants my pelt, another ghost wants to make me his evil apprentice, hundreds of ghosts want me dead, I am utterly traumatized after going into Ron's dream and finding out he wants to snog Dani," I listed them off on my fingers. I looked down at my hands "I'm out of fingers."

Harry slowly turned his head and glared at Ron. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ron bolted out of bed-already wearing his robes-and ran as far away from Harry as possible. Harry grabbed his Nimbus 2000.

"I'll be back for you." He growled at me. He then flew out on his broom. "GET RON WEASLEY!" He yelled. It was impossible to control laughter. Something about an angry Harry scares me about as much as Vlad does. I won't take it to Dan level, but Vlad was better than Boxy.

**(I'm going to combine two ideas from reviewers and create AWESOMENESS!)**

About eight hours later, after all the classes, I returned to the dormitory. Then I saw it-over twenty multi-coloredchocolate frogs in a stack, a mere inches from my bed. My eyes widened, and I cracked a smile. Dani came in moments later.

"Hey! You're ba-" She caught sight of the little frog shaped pieces of heaven. "We should wait for Harry."

"Wait for me for what?" Harry asked walking into the dormitory. Then he saw the amazing sweets of pure delight. "MINE!"

We wrestled for the chocolate. We finished it off and found we were all completely hyper. Now that I think about it,there was probably a lot more sugar in them than normal.

"Hey! Hey! Let's go down to the great hall!" Danny said really fast as she went ghost. I followed suit.

"YEAH!" Harry and I agreed. Harry ran and Dani and I flew out into the halls of Hogwarts. Older kids watched confused as the three of us ran/flew down the corridors.

"You go Potters!" One of them yelled. Then I was then grabbed by Snape!

"Potter," He snarled. I tried to pry my arm away, but I couldn't! Not even intangibility did the trick! "What's wrong with you?" He growled.

"I ate a TON of chocolate frogs with Harry, and Dani, and they were REALLY good, but then we go really hyper, and I went ghost, and we were going down to the Great Hall, and then somebody yelled 'YOU GO POTTERS!' and then you grabbed me, and I tried to pull away, but I couldn't, and then-" Snape put a hand over my mouth.

"Shut. Up." he growled. I looked over and Danny and Dani were each being grabbed too. Harry by Malfoy, and Dani by Paulina from middle school- PAULINA! She _loved_ Danny Phantom in school! But actually loved him-I mean me. Now to be around Dani I had to be around her? It looked like Dani was desperately trying to get away, and I didn't blame her.

"We seem to be stuck." Malfoy said.

Snape groaned. "Great. Come on Potter. We have to go brew the antidote." Snape growled unhappily. I couldn't seem to stand still. "And get you something to make you less hyper."

In the dungeons with my most hated teacher, I was handed a potion, along with Harry and Dani, who were also handed the potion to detach themselves.

"I don't trust this! What if it's poison?" I asked.

"Take it before I shove it down your throat." He threatened. I took the potion in a gulp and calmed down.

"Now what?" I asked. I was still unable to separate from the evil git. As Dani and Harry left.

"We'll meet up with you later Danny." I could tell they didn't want to be near Paulina or Snape, so I just nodded. They shouldn't have to deal with a torture like that.

"We have to brew the potion." He sneered. One of his hands was locked around my forearm and I was capable of using both. "Good lord," He grumbled. "Potter, as much of a dunderhead you are at potions, I need your god forsaken help." He glared at me. "And will you please turn back to your normal color you idiotic boy?"

"No problem." I smiled falsely. "Just don't go breathing down my neck you greasy git." I muttered so he couldn't hear.

Snape pulled one of his many potions books off the shelves. Pulling it off the shelf, he looked for the right page.

"Potter, this is one of the most complicated potions in my books. No doubt you'll fail, but we might as well have an attempt. You get it first try, and I'll give you one hundred points. Fail, and I take away a hundred."

"Deal." I stared at the page. Chopped hippogriff talons, a flobberworm's heart, a dragon's membrane, the list was endless, as was the list of directions. The time on it was eight hours. "Easy enough." I said.

I got to work. Snape was dragged along as I, a second year "dunderhead" created one of Snape's most difficult potions. I was going to have to tell McGonagall about this. She's love to brag to Snape about it.

Five hours passed. My arms were close to falling off from exhaustion, and my eyes hurt from the steam that came off the potion. I was so tired, I wanted to pass out on the dungeon floor right then and there. It didn't help that it was three either, or that I woke up at four before going back to sleep at five until seven.

"Done." I said, putting my head down in my arms on the table in front of me.

Snape groaned. "Fine potter, you get your hundred points." With a flick of his wand, I felt a sense of pride at the fact that I brewed it flawlessly. He poured some of the potion onto his hand, and they separated.

"Now get out of here." He pointed at the door. I stepped out of it and almost fell at the exit. I made it up a flight of stairs to see McGonagall walking down them.

~*~Professor McGonagall's POV~*~

**(New one, right?)**

Daniel was dragging himself up the stairs, his arm covered in purple potion. He had bags under puffy red eyes, and his arms hung limply at his sides. In other words, he looked exhausted and like he'd been up since the early hours. He started to sway forward, but grabbed onto the railing.

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing around at this hour." I asked.

"I don't know," He replied groggily, leaning heavily on the stairs.

"Where have you been?"

"The dungeons." He spilled out. "I got stuck to Snape-"

"Professor Snape Mr. Potter."

"That guy, and I had to brew some really complicated potion." He explained. "But I got a hundred points!" He closed his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pass out from exhaustion now..." And he did just that. Faint right at my feet. I sighed and levitated him back to his dormitory. One hundred points? I would have to spread the news. And tease Severus on the matter.

Will this school ever have a normal year?

**Yes, this was a short chappie. But guess what, it was full of hilarious, sad, and insane moments that make you question whether I'm insane or not! I assure you all, I am sane. Review plz and make some requests! (Hint: I do them every other chapter. Shh!) **

**REVIEW**

**V**

_**Pweeeeeeeeese?**_


	12. Parseltounge antiblood blossom people!

__**I OWN NOTHING!**

~*~Harry's POV~*~

I sidestepped toward Hermione.

"Oh no!" Snape sneered. "Granger, with Bulstrode. Potter, with Malfoy."

I groaned and walked over to Malfoy. "Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Face your partners!" Lockhart yelled.

Some stupid bloke *cough* Lockhart *cough* decided to make a dueling club and have it be mandatory for second years, then have Lockhart and Snape run it.

Earlier today, we stole some potion ingredients from Snape's private stores, right after Danny woke up after passing out at three in the morning. That boy faints too much for his own good.

Snape was surprisingly grumpy today. I thought it was because of the arrival of one hundred points to Gryffindor because Snape made a bet about potions with one of the two best potion creators in our house. SERVES HIM RIGHT! Plus the fifty we earned from the quidditch match didn't hurt either.

"And bow!" The idiot yelled. I glared as I bowed to Malfoy, him bowing back.

"Bow to your superiors, Potter." Malfoy taunted.

"That's exactly what you're doing." I retorted. Malfoy turned redder than Ron's hair.

"Wands at the ready..." The idiot instructed. Had I not wanted to curse the socks off Malfoy, I would have disobeyed him. "Only disarming charms! On three... one... two... three!"

I swung my wand, but Malfoy had started at two. Bloody cheater. The spell hit me so hard I felt like somebody threw a frying pan at me.

"Ricusempra!" I shouted. Malfoy doubled over laughing as the silver light hit him.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted.

"Tarantallegra!" Malfoy shouted. My legs then began to jerk in a dance pattern.

"Finite Incantantem!" Snape aimed his wand at us. I stopped dancing, and Malfoy stopped laughing. "Since you two insist on dueling each other with such ferocity, why don't you demonstrate how to block unfriendly spells." He said, everyone giving us room.

Lockhart whispered in my ear. "When Draco points his wand at you, do this," Lockhart made a twirling motion with his wand and dropped it.

"Could you show me that again?" I asked.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"You wish."

"Do exactly what I did." Lockhart told me.

"What?" I asked. "Drop my wand?"

"GO HARRY!" Ron yelled, his neck still a trumpet. He, he, he...

"Three... two... one... go!"

"Septumsempra!" Malfoy shouted. A snake appeared on the floor and began to hiss at Justin Flinch-Fletchey, and Justin started to cower.

_"Stop!" _I yelled. _"Leave him alone!"_

"What did he just say?" Was heard in the crowd.

"Dude, that's some creepy hissing." I heard Ron say. Hissing?

_"Yeah, seriously." _Danny said. He was hissing, but I could still understand him. Ron jumped backwards.

_"What?" _Dani asked, hissing the same way.

"You're hissing!" Tucker shouted.

"You're Parselmouthes!" Somebody shouted.

"We're posel-whats?" I asked. I turned my head as people yelled insults out to me, some with... _interesting_ language. I felt a pull and saw Hermione pulling me off stage.

_"What'd you do that for?" _I asked.

"Harry, I can't understand anything you're hissing."

_"HISSING?"_ I shouted.

"There's only one way to get you back to speaking English." Hermione said. She pulled out he wand and conjured up a large rubber chicken. She held it for a second before slapping me across the face with it. Hard.

"OW!" I exclaimed.

"I know, very unlike me." Hermione said, making the chicken disappear. "Harry, you're a parselmouth."

"A what?"

"You can talk to snakes."

"I know." Hermione's eyes widened. "Well, one time the Dursleys took me to the zoo, and I unleashed the wrath of a boa constrictor on Dudley by accident."

_"Hey, Harry! What's up man? Brazil was awesome, by the way." _A snake said from the floor. It appeared to be the snake from the zoo two years ago.

"Uh, hi?" I said. How the snake got here I didn't know, or why it disappeared into purple smoke saying "Adios amigos!"

"Okay then..." Hermione trailed off. She's so pre-NO HARRY! Bad thoughts.

_"What's going on?" _Danny asked still hissing. Hermione proceeded to repeat the chicken procedure, but I grabbed the rubber chicken from her hands.

"PAYBACK FOR THE CHICKEN!" I shouted, jumping at him and beating him with the chicken. Danny pushed me off with a light ectoblast.

"Dude, what the fudge!" He shouted, grabbing the chicken and slapping me with it.

"ENOUGH!" Hemione shouted. She pointed he wand at the chicken and made it burst into flames. "IT'S OVER!"

"Jeez Hermione no need to rage." Danny put his arms in front of him as a form of shielding himself.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

"Why aren't you speaking parseltounge?" I asked.

"I don't know. Snape got rid of the snake and I just stopped.

"Thank god, I didn't want to bring out the chicken again." Hermione admitted. "Hitting another living thing with a chicken made of rubber is very unsophisticated. About the parseltounge," Hermione said.

"Look, I bet loads of people here can do it!" I told her.

"Uh, no they can't." Hermione told me. "It's not a common gift Harry. This is bad."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes. People are going to think you're the heirs of Slytherin!"

"Oh." Danny said quietly. My jaw was hanging.

"We have to get to Herbology." Dani said.

In Herbology, we had replanted mandrakes last week. About half the class ended up fainting, so we abandoned the unit. Today we would be looking into some strange plants Professor Sprout says grow in the ghost zone, which I went into last summer.

Danny looked nervous, and hot. Dani was back at the common room, dealing with a crowd that wouldn't let he leave an arm chair. We felt bad leaving her, but she insisted we left saying "You guys need the credit more than I do."

"Get a move on Mr. Potter. The flower doesn't bite!" Professor Sprout told Danny, touching the petals on the red rose lightly. The flower resembled a rose, but it had a purple stem and blood red petals.

"I can't." He said, shaking his head.

"Of course you can, Mr. Potter! Your brother is doing it fine."

I got the feeling Danny was hiding something. Professor Sprout put one in front of his face, and it brushed his nose. To everyone's surprise, his nose started to burn. He cried out, and knocked the pot of the blossoms in front of him on himself. He grabbed his stomach in pain.

"EAT THEM!" He cried out in pure agony. Why hadn't he just said _this_ would happen! I grabbed one of the roses, and stuffed it into my mouth. It was pretty good actually. I grabbed the rest of them and ate them too, but even as the flowers were gone, he still looked like he was in pain.

"Everyone, eat your flowers!" I shouted. Professor sprout was sadly eating the blossoms as well. Well it's not Danny's fault he's allergic to the flowers. But what kind of allergic reaction is this! Everyone started to eat the flowers happily, the faster eaters taking the flowers from slower eaters.

When all the flowers were gone, Professor Sprout looked depressed, but Danny was having relief. He still looked kind of hot though. I guess that's what happens when you're roasted alive be some plants. I knelt by Danny's side.

"Thank you," He sighed. Sam rushed over, kneeling next to Danny with me. She put a hand on his forehead.

"We should get him to the dormitory. He's in a lot of pain."

"Shouldn't we take him to Madam Pomfrey then?" I asked.

"No." Sam said shaking he head. "He isn't sick. Just the burn from the mass amount of blood blossoms-about three hundred I'd say-is going to give him pain for a while."

"You knew what they were!" I exclaimed, outraged.

"Well he wasn't touching them, they touched him!" Sam retorted.

"Professor Sprout, can we go back to the dormitories with Danny?"

"Yes, go ahead. You can have twenty points for you're quick thinking, Mr. Potter." And to think, getting all those points for Fred and George to loose them after getting caught doing some prank. Or for Danny, Tucker, Ron and I too. Sam and I exited the greenhouse supporting Danny.

"Harry," Danny croaked. Suddenly he became ice cold. "I need to use my ice powers really bad." He groaned. "Or I'll freeze."

"Go ahead and use them Danny." I said. "We're outside."

Danny's eyes glowed blue and he let out an extremely powerful ice ray from his eyes. Panting, his fever returned. I didn't know what was worse, almost freezing or being. Probably the pain. At least he could get out of the almost freezing by using his ice powers. He couldn't do anything about the pain. We got back to the common room and made our way past everyone and into my dormitory.

"It hurts," Danny groaned.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

Sam looked over at Danny, who had fallen asleep.

"What does Danny think of me?"

I nearly laughed. "It depends what you think of him."

"I er, well, I like him."

"Like or like like?"

"Like like."

So, maybe the aren't completely clueless! "He should tell you that himself." I assured her. Then Danny started to glow blue again. "DUCK AND COVER!" I yelled, holding a pillow over my head.

"Dude, what just happened?" Danny asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Long story short, you got attacked by about three hundred blood blossoms, you were in a ton of pain and we brought you back, then you glowed blue and here we are now, in the present!" Sam explained.

"Weird. I don't remember the glowing blue part. Just pain. Lots, and lots or burning pain."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay!" Sam said hugging him. Danny blushed and I winked at him. He should tell her some day.

**Okay! Well, I have a new question thingy. Now that neither Sam, nor Danny are ****absolutely clueless, there is a new question you guys get to decide!**

**QUESTION: When and how should Danny confess to Sam? (You ALL know what I mean by confess.)**

***Second year**

***Third year**

_**OR**_

***Fourth year**

**AND**

***Slip up in words**

***Legit confession**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (THAT'S HOW YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION)**

**(Pick one of each)**

**REVIEW, OR BOXY WILL COME AFTER YOU!**

**\/**


	13. A day in the muggle world goes wrong

_**The author of this story does not own anything within the story itself.**_

** LET THE STORY COMMENCE! (Goblet of Fire task music begins)**

~*~Danny's POV~*~

"Are you serious Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter I am serious. You're going to spend a day in a muggle school."

"WHY?" I asked.

"Because, you have to know how to connect with muggles. You especially, considering your... condition." Professor McGonnagall paused on the last word, thinking of a way to describe it without saying "ghost powers" or "half ghost" or something along those lines.

"Why can't I be a seventh year and skip this?" I asked no one.

"It is mandatory for all students Mr. Potter." She told me. "Even half dead students." Dang it! My loophole has been filled.

And then I reluctantly boarded the muggle bus to go to Stonewall. Harry looked a little freaked out, and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked.

"Um, er, nothing! Nothing at all." He said. I knew he was lying.

"Right." Sam said in a monotone voice. "And I'm a pink dragon with three heads. God it bothers me to say that word." She shuddered. Of course, goth Sam and pink don't mix.

"Seriously Harry, what's up?" Dani asked.

"Nothing, honestly!" Harry said. Yeah honest alright. Really honest.

"Harry, if it makes you feel better, I used to be the one getting beat up all the time." I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You? Ghost boy?" Fred asked.

"Yeah right." George told me.

"No, he's being honest." Tucker said to them. "Don't know how many times I saw his eyes turn green."

"Yeah, well either way, you're going to be a god." Harry told me glumly.

"A god?" I laughed. "No, I'm going to be running from fan girls all day. Or at least dealing with them. Hopefully I'll get to stay with you the entire time."

"Hopefully." Harry's depressed sulking was hard to watch the entire bus ride. I finally managed to cheer him up when I threw a snowball, which "nobody knew where it came from" at Malfoy He, he, he...

Meanwhile, Ron was no longer a trumpet. Harry's spell to turn his neck into one after he found out Ron fancied our sister had worn off, and Ron was happy about it.

"Everyone off the bus!" A pansy of a muggle teacher said. She was really annoying. "You can get your timetables out here!"

Everyone was wearing muggle clothes, so we would look normal. Harry was wearing one of my old shirts with the red oval on it and some jeans, I wore a shirt with my logo on it and some jeans, Sam was in her normal goth attire, Tucker was back in the red beret, Ron borrowed some of my clothes from the muggle days, Dani wore a shirt to match mine and some jeans, and Hermione had some of her old muggle clothes on. All in all, we looked like legit muggles.** (I know there are uniforms, I am avoiding copy write! Plus I hate uniforms.)**

"No funny business from you," The muggle lady told me sternly. "Got it?"

"Not my fault if a ghost shows up." I said turning my eyes green.

She roughly handed me my timetable and huffed. I nearly laughed, until I saw my first class. Gym. God I hated that class. I looked at Harry's timetable and saw he had it too.

"Awesome!" I said, pulling him along. "Let's go to gym!" Harry groaned but was pulled along anyways.

Just before the bell rung we made it into class with the rest of the muggles and magical kids alike. The teacher began to take role.

"Potter." He asked.

Dani raised her hand. "Sir, there are three of us." She said politely.

"Alright then, Daniel Potter." He announced. Dani and I didn't know which, Daniel or Danielle.

"There are two of us sir." I said, rasing my hand.

"For heavens sake!" He shouted. "Why would you give two of you're kids the same name! Daniel who is male, is that clear, or are there two of those too?"

"Nope, that's me!" I announced, raising my hand.

"Great. Now I'm guessing the other two of you are here," He checked off three names and moved on.

Gym went through smoothly. After all the quidditch practice me and Harry were in the best shape, even beating the jocks, Dani right behind us. It was as if nobody knew I was Danny Phantom! It was pure heaven.

"What does it mean to be a hero? You have ten minutes, then everyone will share." It was English class, and a woman was teaching. Multiple people groaned, including me. Now everyone is going to say a bunch of stupid things about how it being a hero means to have superpowers and be totally awesome and fight bad guys. They don't know anything. Worst of all, there were absolutely no wizards or witches in the class with me. Don't know how that happened, but it did. I wrote the essay in the ten minutes and while everyone else finished presenting. Oh well, it was better than math.

"Mr. Potter, in the back." He said. He only remembered my name because he spent five minutes on my name on the role sheet. "You're the last one left."

I stood up and left my paper and pencil at my desk.

"You forgot your paper." She told me. I shook my head.

"I don't need the written work for this." I said. I looked at the clock. Twenty minutes. No bell to get me out of this one. Oh well, I might as well made this good.

"He's American, Ha! Let's see what the stupid kid had to say." Somebody whispered. But my ghost hearing caught it. I glared at them.

"In the past forty minutes, I have listened to all of you give a minor speech on what a hero is. Let me tell you, you're all wrong." I began. Everyone, especially the smart kids glared at me. "A hero is not some bozo with super powers who just kicks peoples' butts and goes partying all night, having the best life ever. It's much more complicated than that.

"Being a hero is standing up for those who can't defend themselves. Being a hero is not about the fame and glory, it's about the safety of everyone but yourself. You don't fight crime so you can gain popularity, or because you have to, you do it because you can, and choose to. You live a double life because you choose to, you go home with cuts, and bruises every day because you can. Because you can protect the people around you from what they can't protect themselves from. Any questions?" I finished. Some boy in the back raised his hand. I pointed at him.

"Don't the super powers help though?" He asked.

"I guess, but they aren't mandatory. Even some kid who stands up for you while a couple o jocks are threatening you is a hero, just not a very known one." I replied. Everyone was silent, until the teacher broke the silence.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked. I turned into Danny Phantom, shocking everyone even further.

"OH MY GOD!" Somebody screamed.

"Personal experience." I replied, changing back to human form. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my desk now..." I trailed off.

"Wait," She said. "Do you think you could answer a few questions?" She asked. She whispered in my ear, "If you don't, I'll never hear the end of this." I laughed but nodded.

"Sure." I said. "Who wants to know what being half-ghost is like?"

"ME!" A girl in the back with a hat that had my symbol on her desk.

"You, with the awesome hat." I said.

"What's the most difficult enemy you've fought?" She asked.

"A giant asteroid that I couldn't touch."

"Who's the most annoying?" Somebody else asked. My ghost sense went off.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY CUBED WRATH!"

"Him." I said pointing to the box ghost. I sucked the box ghost up with the thermos. "Bye boxy!"

"What are your powers?" Somebody asked.

I spent the next five minutes being interviewed by a bunch of muggles. I was going to regret this. Then the bell of all joys and escapes saved me.

"THANK EVERYTING JOYFUL IN THE WORLD I AM OUT OF THAT CLASS!" I said, walking up to Harry.

"That bad?" He asked.

"I did a presentation on myself."

"Wow. Human or ghost form?"

"Both."

Then next classes were okay. By lunch the word about the kid in the black "DP" shirt is the ghost kid spread, and I was REALLY close to just putting up ectoshields around myself.

"Come with me." I said, pulling Harry away.

"Thank the gods I got away." I said.

"You Phantom!" A few jocks said.

"What are you doing hanging out with Potty Wee Potter?" The leader of the gang asked.

"Hi Malcolm." Harry said.

"You guys do realize my last name it Potter right?" I asked. They all gaped.

"Well, er, um, yes?" One of the other boys said. Harry high-fived me.

"Don't mess with the Potters, got it? There's still one more." Harry said, and arm around my shoulders.

"Oh really? What's this one, a vampire?" The last out of the three asked.

"Nope." Dani said, walking out from behind us. "Just a girl." She said.

"HAHAHA!" They laughed. "What's she going to do, curse us with unicorns and flowers?"

She walked up to the three and pulled Malcolm down to her level, glaring green-eyed. Malcolm and the other two were shocked.

"Just to let you know," Dani growled. "I hate unicorns and thing flowers are for pansies." She told them.

"Wow, I didn't even do anything!" I said, ruffling Dani's hair. "You did it all for me!"

"People underestimate girls way too much." Dani sighed, shaking her head.

The incident was a... interesting one. But nothing compared to what happened after lunch.

**(I stated thinking about this one day while dreading the fact they put me into the horrible class. You'll enjoy it. Trust me.)**

"Are you serious?" I groaned as I walked into a god forsaken _choir_ class with Hermione and Sam.

"You must be the students joining us for the day!" The very happy choir teacher said. "I'm Mrs. Demartin." She said. The bell rung as everyone but us took their seats.

"You can join the Baritones** (guys with low voices-where I belong even though I'm female)** She told me. "And you two can be altos**(girls with low voices)**." Mrs. Demartin told Sam and Hermione. Reluctantly I sat between two boys.

"Oh my goodness!" The boy on the right of me whispered loudly as if I couldn't hear him. "He's the half ghost that saved the world last summer!"

"You realize I can hear everything you're saying, right?"I asked.

"He's American too!" Whispered the boy to the left of me. I groaned. After she finished her explanation on why Sam, Hermione, and I were here, I raised my hand.

"I can't sing." I said.

"Why not?" She asked. Before I could answer she spoke again. "Everyone can sing! Just try it." She told me. She told us to sing exactly what she sang, and I knew this wasn't going to go well.

I tried singing the note, I really did! But guess what came out? My ghostly wail. Yes, I ghostly wailed my temporary choir teacher.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, helping her up.

**(THIS is why Danny never sang during the series.)**

"Just, mouth the words Mr. Potter." She told me. I went back to my seat, embarassed.

"DUDE!" A boy in the back said. "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"Quiet Mr. Kirth!"

"Can I have your autograph?" Somebody else said, taking out a pen and paper.

"Mr. Potter, if you're going to disrupt my class please leave!" Mrs. Demartin told me. The fangirls ran after me as I left, causing me to run out of the hall and around the school, running away from the crowd of girls that never seemed to stop growing.

Harry was in the hall going towards the bathroom I saw a few yards back.

"Hey Danny why are you-" Harry stopped talking and started running as the crowd of girls ran behind me like any angry swarm of bees. Except this angry swarm of bees was shouting "I LOVE YOU" not "I WANT TO KILL YOU!"

Today was one of those days I wished I didn't go to a magical school in Britain where teachers plan muggle trips, especially when you're unfortunately famous among the muggles. At least Harry gets a break from fame here. Good for him.

So, we spent the rest of sixth period running from all those girls, until the teachers came out and stopped them.

"THOSE GIRLS TAKE TOO MUCH GYM!" I shouted, panting.

At the end of the day, we finally got to go back to Hoqwarts. I kissed the grounds as we reached them.

"Looks like you had a rough day Danny." Fred said as he witnessed me snogging the floor.

"I got interviewed by an English class, harassed by a bunch of stupid jocks, I ended up using my ghostly wail on a choir teacher, and I got chased by at least a thousand girls. DOES THAT SOUND LIKE A GOOD DAY?" I yelled.

"No." George said. "But the girls part was funny."

"And you used your most powerful power on Mrs. Demartin! AWESOME!" Fred exclaimed. "We hated her. Messed with her loads."

"Ha, ha." I fake laughed. "I'm going to get my robes back on, then burn these clothes. They are covered with the hands of the girls that caught up to me during the chase." I shuddered and took a shower, burning the clothes after.

I swore an oath, I would never go to muggle school again, and I would never, EVER take a choir class ever again.

That night I had nightmares in which I was stuck in a muggle choir class forever.

** Is it too obvious that I absolutely despise my choir class with a burning passion? NOW YOU KNOW!**

** And please, continue to vote on the question in the last chapter. Right now it's looking like a legit confession in year four, so if you disagree, review saying so! It's up to you people.**

** REVIEW!**


	14. Was I meant to be a Gryffindor?

**TIS CHAPTER... 14! Right? Yep! ON WITH CHAPTER 14!**

~*~Harry's POV~*~

**(Sorry about doing him again so soon.)**

The next day, the entire school had heard Dani, Danny and I were parselmouthes, and what do you know, everyone hated us for it. Great, is it not? But hat was then, and now it is a mere three days before Christmas. That also meant the polyjuice potion was ready in two days.

But at that time, I had gotten caught with a petrified Justin Flinch-Fletchey and Sir Nicholas on the way back from late night quidditch practice. Danny would have been there too, but he got sick after he fell into the nearly frozen lake, attacked by the giant squid, then nearly drowned by mermaids. **(I HAD TO GET DANNY OUT OF THE PICTURE OKAY!)**

I was on his way to Professor Dumbledore's office, one of the most interesting places in the castle, in my opinion. As I got there, I saw the sorting hat on the shelf. I took it off and placed it on my head.

"What, Potter?" It asked. "Having second thoughts on what house you were meant to be in?"

"Sorry to bother but, er,"

"You would have done well in Slytherin Mr. Potter."

I took the hat off my head glumly and placed it back on the shelf. I turned and saw a what appeared to be dying bird on Professor Dumbledore's desk. It looked sick, not so much different from Danny. The only difference was Danny was not a dying bird losing it's feathers, Danny was a half dead wizard who was loosing control of his ghost powers.

Suddenly, the bird burst into flames, reduced to a smothering pile of ash.. I panicked, not knowing what I had done wrong. I looked around and saw Professor Dumbledore walking in.

"Sir, your bird, I didn't do anything, honestly, he just... caught fire!" I rushed, in a panicked voice.

"Finally, he's been looking dreadful for days! Told him to hurry it up already." I gaped at the old professor. "Fawkes is a phoenix Harry. When he gets old, he bursts into flames and dies, only to be reborn from the ashes." Then a little tiny bird head poked out of the ashes. Unfortunately, he was just as ugly as the last one. "Shame you had to see him on burning day. He's usually very handsome with lots of flame colored feathers."

Suddenly, and very abruptly, Hagrid came bursting through the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, it wasn't Harry, I swear!"

"Hagrid I-"

"I don't care what yeh say Sir, it wasn't him!"

"I-"

"I don't care what anybody told yeh,"

"Hagrid!" Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "I don't blame Harry for the petrification of Sir Nicholas nor the petrification of Mr. Flinch-Fletchey."

"Oh," Hagrid blushed deeply. "The I'll just be going now..." He walked out the door, still embarrassed.

"You don't blame me sir?"

"No Harry, I don't. How would you petrify somebody if you just got out of quidditch practice? You're still wet Harry." I looked down and saw that I was indeed will somewhat damp. But not wet enough to make a puddle in his office. "Go back to your common room Harry."

I did just that, giving a few words of goodbye. After all, I didn't want to catch a cold like Danny did. Speaking of Danny, I had gone to visit him after that.

"BEING SICK SUCKS!" He yelled in a congested voice. He sneezed three times, and every time he sneezed he would go intangible. "Uh!" He groaned, leaning back on his bed in the hospital wing. "Why does everything happen to me?"

"If you hadn't fallen into the lake because of the stupid dare with Tucker,"

"He dared me! And I didn't expect the ice to break, the squid to try and drown me, or the mermaids to attempt to murder me!" He sneezed a few more times, going intangible each time as well. "I hate the squid. And mermaids. And most of all choir classes." Danny wouldn't get over the choir class from last month.

"Yes, choir is a domain of the underworld only demons can enjoy. We all know the only reason you hate it is because every time you sing you ghostly wail something, or someone." I told him as he coughed multiple times, going invisible every time he coughed. "You okay?"

"Yes." He replied sarcastically. "I'm sick, have a fifty nine degree fever, and my ghost powers are acting up. DOES THAT SOUND OKAY TO YOU?" I stared at him confused about the fever part. "My body temperature is fifty seven, Harry."

"Oh." I replied.

"I don't understand how you guys can have a body temperature of ninety eight. It's completely on fire!"

"Body temperatures are thirty seven degrees Danny." I told him.

"Right, here it's Celsius. Okay, you're temperature is thirty seven degrees, mine is regularly thirteen degrees, but now it's fifteen."

"You're cold Danny." I laughed as ice formed at the tips of his hair. "Ice powers do that to you, right?"

"Yes." He told me as he shivered. Poor guy.

"Don't you have some kind of ghost power to heal yourself?" I asked.

"No." He replied sadly. "And even if I did, it's a magical disease." I groaned. The dormitory was really boring without Danny to think of things to do.

"How do you know?"

"Um, one of the mermaids yelled 'let's see how you're demon powers work against magical diseases demon child!'"

"They think you're a demon's child?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, talking about why they thought that way.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey told me. "I see enough of you during the year, and your brother needs his rest. Therefore, OUT!" She yelled at me, pushing me out the door and slamming the door. There wasn't much we could do till the potion was ready, and Danny most likely wouldn't be healthy by Christmas. So, I went back to the empty common room to join the Weasleys, Tucker, Dani, Sam, and Hermione in shenanigans.

"How's Danny?" Tucker asked. I glared at him.

"Sick with a fever, turning intangible every time he sneezes, thanks to you." I told him.

"Well I didn't think the ice would break, the giant squid would attempt murder, or the mermaids would try to drown him!" It seemed everyone was saying that.

"Nobody ever thought the giant squid was a serial killer." Fred told him.

"Nobody thought mermaids were gang murderers either." George said.

"BUT WE ALL KNOW THE DARE WAS A STUPID IDEA!" Everyone yelled at him. Tucker proceeded to cower in a corner.

Dani stood on the coffee table.

"You know what, Let's go kidnap Danny!" She exclaimed. We all stared at her as if she belonged in an insane asylum.

"What?" I asked, appalled.

"You know, go intangible, get Danny from the hospital wing, come back, have a party, etc."

"You are evil." I said.

"I try." Dani shrugged, and went ghost. "Everybody grab on." I said as they all held each other and Dani looked at me. "Grab on."

I shook my head. "I'll keep watch for McGonagall." I said. They left for a few minutes and came back with a very happy Danny. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Somebody get me a bottle of butterbeer, I haven't had anything but potions for a day!" He croaked, coughing some more and going invisible. Yep, not going to end well.

~*~TWO HOURS LATER~*~

~*~REGULAR POV~*~

So what if Danny felt horrible? He wouldn't let anybody else know that.

"Dude, are you okay? You look kind of... blue."

"Tucker I'm not Harry last Halloween okay? I don't turn blue."

"You're blue." Sam said. "No denying it."

"Have any of you kids seen Mr. Po-" McGonagall stopped as she saw Danny on the couch with butterbeer in his hand.

"I would just like to point out I was kidnapped." Danny said.

"And I had no part in the kidnapping." Harry objected.

"Back to the hospital wing Mr. Potter. You're blue." She said.

"I'M NOT BLUE!" Danny retorted, as he ruefully retreated out of the common room.

"YES YOU ARE!" Everyone yelled at him.

"I don't know what you eight-"

"Seven." Harry corrected.

"_Eight_ were thinking, but considering Mr. Potter is blue, I believe either you wanted to get him out of the hospital wing when Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let you see him, or you're attempting murder just as the giant squid and mermaids did."

"The first option, Professor." Ron said, trying to contain a laugh.

~*~Ron's POV~*~

Is it just me, or did Professor McGonagall just hint that we were possibly trying to commit murder? That's kind of funny actually. Harry would try to get out of this.

"Madam Pomfrey should have suspected this would happen. Had any of you thought to ask if Mr. Potter could stay in the common room since there are only ten people in here?"

We all looked at each other.

"Well," Dani began. "No."

"And who's idea was the kidnapping?" We all pointed to Dani who pointed to me. "Detention when the term starts Miss Potter. One week."

"Dang it." Dani laughed. "At least I'm not breaking Danny's record of a month."

"And detention for you too, Mr. Potter, for trying to escape punishment. A week. And the rest of you get a week for participation in kidnapping."

"But I didn't-"

"No 'buts' Mr. Potter."

That's what he gets for turning my neck into a trumpet!

McGonagall left and I picked up a butterbeer. "Um, should we keep going?" I asked.

"Yeah, the polyjuice potion should be ready soon, so I want to get as much good taste into my mouth before I have to taste a Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed as he lifted a butterbeer himself.

About thirty minutes passed.

"I'M SO BORED!" Dani yelled as she sat upside down on the couch**(You know when your legs are up in the air and your head is on the floor)**.

"Let's play the dare game." Hermione suggested. "Truth or dare minus the truth part so we don't have to reveal anything awkward."

"I'm up for it." Sam told her as she jumped over the couch and onto it from her spot at the table.

"We'll play." Fred and George said. Dani agreed too and turned right side up.

I nodded and soon everyone was playing. I wonder how muggles would play this game. I mean, without the magic it would be boring.

"I dare Dani to go put Snape on the top of the astronomy tower!" I said.

"DEAL!" Dani yelled excitedly. She changed and flew to the dungeons. Through the window you could see Dani putting Snape on the highest point in the tower. Everyone laughed really hard when he woke up and started looking around when Dani went invisible.

"I dare Harry to act like an American until his next turn." Dani said.

"Okay. Can't be that hard can it?" Harry said in a very realistic American accent.

"Um, wow Harry." Hermione said. "Nice accent."

"I plan on using it when I go to the Fenton's house again. Jack wouldn't stop bugging me about why we call 'cookies' 'biscuits.'"

Who knew Harry could do so many things when he was talking. Parseltounge, and accents!

"Hermione, I dare you to put a squirrel in Percy's bed."

"Didn't we already do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, and we did it too!" Sam exclaimed.

"Fine. Put a spell on the castle that will make everyone a dog tomarrow." Harry sighed.

"So we get to be dogs tomarrow? Sweet!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'd need to be above the entire castle." Hermione said, trying to get out of doing the dare.

Dani changed into her ghost form again and lifted Hermione to the top of the castle. I didn't know what happened next, but I knew I was going to be a dog tomarrow. Hermione returned and looked evilly at Sam.

"I dare you to wear pink for the next twenty-four hours."

"PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Sam cried.

"Go." Hermione said, pointing to their dormitories. Sam pouted and went to go change.

"This is much more interesting when you play with both genders." Dani said to Hermione.

"You've got that right." Hermione said taking another bottle of butterbeer.

Sam came back looking so mad I was kind of scared to look her in the eye.

"Fred," She growled. "I dare you to go find Peeves, give him a sugar rush, then put him in Filch's office."

George grinned. "You are hardcore girl."

Fred did as he was told resulting in him getting caught and earning a week's detention.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Danny said as he flew in in his ghost form. We all glared at him, or in other words told him to go back to the hospital wing. "Don't worry, I found out the disease is over once you turn blue. Magical diseases are weird."

"Truth or dare minus the truth. Want to play?" Dani asked.

"Sure. That explains why Sam is wearing pink." Sam looked like she could shoot him.

"Okay, Ron, I dare you to go around the school screaming 'giant pink mice are attacking!'" Fred asked.

"Fine." I ran away and began to scream my head off, earning him a week of detention as well.

"Danny, I dare you to eat that plant." I said, pointing to a flower on one of the desks. He shook his head violently.

"No. That thing can kill me!" He exclaimed, taking a scoot away from the plant. I groaned.

"Fine. I dare you to kiss one of Tucker's feet."

"EW!" He said. "THAT'S GROSS!"

"Fine then just lick it."

"EWW!"

Tucker put a foot in Danny's face. "Lick the foot, it will solve all problems." Tucker joked.

"This is disgusting." Danny said as he licked Tucker's foot. He immediately ran away to the bathroom screaming for mouthwash.

"Remind me to never kiss him." Sam told us.

"I'M GOING TO GET ANOTHER MAGICAL DISEASE!" Danny cried from the bathroom.

We played the game for a while. By the end, we were all traumatized and had at least a week of detention each.

"Can we stop? I can't take another week of detention." Sam groaned.

"Yeah, I have it up to three weeks again!" Danny said. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS AROUND CHRISTMAS?"

"Danny, I don't think it was around Christmas last time." Harry told him.

"Whatever!" Danny pouted. "I'm sleeping as far away from Tucker as possible. That means the couch." He walked down on the couch and fell onto it. "Dang it I forgot to get a blanket." He walked up the stairs and got himself one.

How did I meet these people again?

**OKAY GUYS HERE'S THE THING-**

** Next chapter is going to be the polyjuice potion chapter. This chapter was the whole 'was I supposed to be in Slytherin' thing that Harry goes through, and I don't think that would have ****worked if Danny was there...**

** But anyways, after the polyjuice potion is a THREE PART CHRISTMAS AT HOGWARTS THING! Yeah, it's a Christmas special. You can wait the whole year to read it if you want to, but by then I will most likely be on book three or four Christmas special. CHRISTMAS IN JUNE!**

** So get exited, and say yay to Christmas in June in a review. Or something close to yay. I'm not waiting until July. Speaking of July my B-day's coming up soon but that's not the point. The point is don't bug me when you want the Christmas or hate the Christmas stuff. And sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas, Harry Potter, and Danny Phantom, AND I do. **

** Suggestions for Christmas special are accepted in reviews or PM's. I'll give you two chapters for entries. I will most likely play with your idea a little bit.**

_**AND NO POTERY SUGGESTIONS!**_** I hate poetry with a burning passion and I will ignore ideas in poetry form, no mater how good they are.**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	15. Polyjuice Potion Mayhem and Disaster

**I wonder what Dash tastes like... probably failure. **

"Okay, who goes first?" Dani asked, holding out the disgusting potion.

"I will." Danny said cautiously. He grabbed the goblet and drained it's disgusting contents. "It's Kwan." He gagged. "Tastes like stupid."

Sam drained the contents of her goblet that Dani had given her. "It tastes shallow. Paulina."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Shallow isn't a taste."

"Yes it is." Sam corrected. "It tastes like a muddy rain puddle."

"How do you know what a muddy rain puddle tastes like?" Ron asked.

"Ask Tucker." She said as she morphed into Paulina.

They all turned to said boy. "I pushed her into a puddle when we were nine."

"And?" Sam asked in Paulina's voice.

"Then I forced her head into the puddle screaming 'revenge' and she ended up catching a cold for a week which me and Danny both caught while we were forced to take care of her by our parents even though Danny didn't really do anything." Tucker concluded.

"I don't get why they made me help! I was fighting a ghost at the time!" Danny said as Kwan. "There was absolutely no reason for me to get sick!"

"You guys go without me!" Dani shouted from the bathroom.

"Why? Dani just come on!" Danny said.

"NO!" Dani exclaimed.

"Dani come on!" Danny shouted again.

"NO!" She nearly screamed.

"Okay, Okay!" Danny said, his hands in front of him protectively. "Calm yourself woman!"

"Let's go." Harry said.

"Yeah, just give me a sec-" Danny tried to go ghost but not even the rings appeared. "I'M ALL HUMAN!" He screamed and began to run around in circles. "ALL HUMAN! NO! I AM NO LONGER UNIQUE! I NO LONGER HAVE GHOST POWERS! Hey, that means Dan's gone! DANNY PHANTOM IS NO MORE!" Danny went into the fetal position on the ground.

"O-kay..." Harry-Goyle said. He awkwardly patted Danny-Kwan on the back. "I'm sure Danny Phantom will come back when Danny Potter comes back."

Danny-Kwan nodded and began to walk out of the bathroom. "Well hurry up will ya'!" Danny-Kwan exclaimed. Sam-Paulina, Hermione-Millicent, Harry-Goyle and Ron-Crabbe shook their heads and followed.

~*~Danny's POV~*~

An hour without ghost powers. It was to be the worst hour of my life. _Come on Potter, you can handle one hour!_ I told myself. _After all, you went nine years without them before you got them! But of course that was before ghosts could escape into the human world, and before almost every one of them wanted to kill me again, take my pelt, make me as their evil apprentice, or wanted me to be their friend._

I hid a camera in my robes just in case Malfoy did something funny. Blackmail is always the answer, except in everything you're supposed to do. It is always the answer in the world of the Marauders Second Genoration.

"Hey, is that Skulker?" I heard Harry ask. I hid in a closet as fast as I could.

"NO! I FEEL NAKED!" I shouted. They started laughing their butts of at the sight of me. I got out of the closet and glared at them. "The second I get my powers back..." I trailed off. Harry gulped, having endured my wrath over the summer, and took a step away from me.

"Where's their common room anyways?" Sam asked.

"Just follow me." I told her. I remember the day I made the wall to Snape's shower invisible. And the day I did it to Vlad. And the day he did it to me. Evil pranks bring back so many memories. I lead the way to the common room to see Malfoy walking down the hall with Dash, the two idiots they are.

"Where have you five been?" Malfoy asked. "'Doesn't matter, just come on." He lead the way back to his common room, completely naive to the fact they were leading four of their worst enemies into their house, and that I was completely paranoid, even more than usual, about ghosts showing up. Well, nobody could tell, but I was close to twitching with paranoia! I mean who knows when Dan or Pariah Dark will show up! If they come and see me powerless I'm a smoldering pile of ash in two seconds flat!

"So, Malfoy," I said as we all entered the Slytherin common room. "What do you think of the petrifications?"

"I told you Kwan," He replied. "I think those mud-bloods deserve it." He said I was tempted to get up and strangle him. How dare he call Sam a mud-blood! Er, and Hermione. "I just don't know which one I want to go first, Manson, or Granger." Now he was asking for it! Harry and I were fuming, but Tucker and Ron stomped on our feet, Tucker to mine and Ron to Harry's. Sam and Hermione just paled.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Dash asked. "You've been acting...weird."

"It's nothing." Harry said. "Too many cupcakes."

"Stomachache." I said.

Malfoy looked suspicious.

"Do you know who's doing this?" Ron asked.

"I told you already Crabbe, I don't know who's doing this." Well there goes that idea. "And they think Saint Potters did this. There can only be _one _heir, and it's certainly not one of those three. The girl's too idiotic," I nearly lunged at him, ready to rip him to pieces, and I'm fairly certain Harry wanted to too, but Tucker held me down. "The ghost's too protective," It's true, can't argue with that. "And Potter's too wimpy." I stood up, and Tucker pulled me down.

"What's wrong with you?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing." I sat down. "Stomachache again." I looked at Tucker and Saw his darker skin returning. "Skin," I muttered, pointing to the growing spot on his hand, Hermione's hair was starting to curl again, and Sam's was getting shorter. Ron's hair was turning red again, and Harry's scar was coming back.

"Scar," Tucker muttered back we got up and sprinted out the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Dash yelled. He never got a reply as we bolted down the corridors.

"Dani!" I cried as we reached Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Go. Away." She growled. I almost took a step back at the sound of her voice.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

She opened the door. "This." She told us. Dani didn't come out, a black cat shaped like a human came out. "Just look at me." She cried. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Come on," I put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"What did you seven do _this_ time!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "Oh dear!" She said as she looked at Dani. "Well, at least she isn't denying anything like some Potters." She glared at me. I whistled innocently and stepped behind everyone else. "Alright, everyone out!" She told us. "Shoo!" She waved her hands in a 'get lost' kind of way.

We all exited the hospital wing glumly.

"Yeah, that was REALLY worth it." Ron said sarcastically. "Who's bloody idea was this anyways? Nothing came out of this!" I looked at Ron suspiciously.

Harry hit him upside the head. "You're just complaining because the one you wish to snog is a cat!" He said.

My eyes glowed green at the reminder of what Ron thought of my sister. Sam noticed this.

"Ron," She said. He turned to look at her as I transformed. "His powers are back."

Harry bolted in the opposite direction as I chased after Ron for a good half an hour. I think he would have stopped, but he was afraid for his safety. I returned with Ron in my hands, dragged by his robe collar through the snow on his face. I found Sam, Hermione, Harry, and Tucker on lawn chairs with a blankets draped over their shoulders, Harry and Hermione blushing as they shared one, and Sam and Tucker neutral. They all were happily eating caramel corn.

"Oh!" I exclaimed dropping Ron. "Give me some of that!" I stole Tucker and Sam's bag as they pulled out a second one. I looked at My blushing brother and Hermione. "Lovebirds."

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They shouted. Hermione switched places with Sam. I honestly thought that was worse than before. I glared at Harry. Walking behind him, I made an ice ball in my hand and stuffed it down his shirt.

"AH!" He screamed, and jumped up, trying to get out the frigid ball of frozen water.

"By the way," I told him. "That never melts. Should be very useful in the summer!" I told him. He glared as I rolled on the floor laughing. Harry ran back into the castle, a trail of his robes behind him as he striped to get the ball out.

"You know what I just thought," Ron said. "We haven't had our normal fun spree yet!" It's true, we haven't! "Oh and, what would Cat Hermione look like?" Ron went into deep thought. I laughed.

"Let the fun spree begin!" I shouted, shooting a lone ectoplasm ball into the air, which exploded into a firework. "Huh, I didn't know I could to that!"

And on that note, we went up to the common room, ready to get Fred and George, and for a week of pranks, snowball wars, and awesomeness. Yes, no snowball fights, snowball wars. _Aerial_ snowball wars. I just hoped Dani would be human-half-ghost early tomarrow morning. With ghost powers helping, should be about four hours before she's good as new!

**YES, THE SPREE HAD BEGUN! Ideas are still accepted, please send suggestions below, by clicking the big blue button, and REVIEWS ARE recommended!**

** And I put cat Dani in there, for that one person who said that a long time ago. Hope ya liked it.**

_**SUGGEST!**_


	16. A Very Potter Christmas PART 1

**_CHRISTMAS IN JUNE!_**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

~*~Dani's POV~*~

I am no longer a cat, which is great, but unfortunately, I keep coughing up hairballs every once in a while. Right now, the day before Christmas, I will be a survivor of the snowball war.

"FOR FEMALES!" I screamed as I used my ice powers to pelt the boys below me with snowballs. It was an epic battle of girls versus boys, and I was not prepared to loose to Ron.

Of course, it was Hermione, Sam, Ginny and I, versus Danny, Harry, Ron, and Tucker. The Weasley twins were out nicking more butter beer for tonight.

"FOR GUYS!" They all yelled as they threw snowballs up at me and Danny dropped about three pounds of snow in my back. I fell and they dragged me into their fort.

"What are you girls planning?" Danny asked, shining a lit wand in my face. "Talk, Prisoner."

"Prisoner?" I asked. "Danny, we're having a snowball fight-"

"NO!" All the guys yelled. "This is a snowball war!"

"We aren't planing anything but to hit you guys with snowballs! It's kinda the rules of the game!" I told them. "Can I go now?"

"No! You shall be our trophy of victory!" Harry told me.

"I'm your sister, not your trophy of victory." I told him. "JUST LET ME OUT OF THESE GHOST PROOF ROPES AND LET ME JOIN MY TEAM!" I shouted at him. Harry took a step back as I froze his eyebrows.

"Okay, OKAY!" He told me. He untied the ropes that held me to the chair I just realized was made of ice. I flew out of the dome and returned to my team. I laughed evilly and commanded my team, "Girls, ATTACK!" We ran through their camp pelting them with snowball after snowball, and I would continue to make them more. They eventually curled up into balls and braced themselves for more attacks.

"YOU WIN!" They all shouted.

"YES!" We yelled. We all gave reach other high fives until Ginny missed and hit Sam in the face.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. Sam looked at her with eyes filled to bursting with rage.

"Ginny," I said quietly. "Run." Ginny bolted in the other direction as Sam chased after her.

"Don't hurt me!" Ginny yelled.

I held out four potions. "Drink up boys!" I told them. They all reached out reluctantly to grab the vials.

"Do we have to?" Tucker asked.

"Yes." I told them. They all drank the potions and at first nothing happened.

"WHOO! FAULTY PO-" Ron was cut off as his hair grew out and his face turned more horse like. He turned white and a horn grew out of his forehead. Within minutes, he was a unicorn. "NEIGH!" He yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" A little male fairy version of Tucker shouted. "I HAVE SPARKLY WINGS AND I'M WEARING LEAVES!" He yelled, but he was so small it just sounded like talking.

"Aw!" Hermione yelled. "It's a little angry fairy! Not very macho, that's for sure!" She taunted.

"LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING HERMIONE, ONCE I'M BACK TO NORMAL SIZE..." Tucker began to rant about evil things he would do to Hermione for insulting his "machoness."

"I do NOT find this funny." Danny said. He was at the moment a satyr, half man and half goat, and he did not look happy. "You're so lucky you're my sister, because if you were Pansy Parkinson you would be running for the hills."

"NEIGH!" Harry shouted angrily. Harry was now a pegasus with beautiful wings! He kicked with his hind legs and put his angry horse face in my face. "Neigh..." He growled angrily.

"Hey, you guys all joined in, and lost, so we got to give you any potion we wanted to! You guys would have done the same thing to us with different side effects! By the way, what were you planning to do?" I asked.

"We were planning to turn you into sandwiches." Danny told us. He looked at Harry with a glint in his eye that showed he had some sort of plot. "Sorry Harry, but," He ran and jumped onto Harry's back. "MUSH!" He yelled, kicking Harry's side.

"NEIGH!" Harry yelled, trying to buck Danny off.

"Sorry Harry, I've got to much experience for bucking. Now MUSH!" He said, pointing to the sky.

I laughed at the sight of a satyr, my brother, trying to get a pegasus, who was also my brother, to fly into the skies by yelling "mush." It is a one-time thing that will only happen in my life. How fortunate for me to be me. Well, except for the fact that I'm a half-dead clone, but I am happy being half-dead, because as Danny says, it makes him and me unique, because of the gender difference. Hooray for gender differences!

"NEIGH NEIGH NEIGH NEIGH NEIGH!" Harry screamed at Danny.

"NOBODY CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!" Danny yelled from his back. "Now I repeat, MUSH!"

Harry wrote with his hoof in the ground and motioned for me to read it.

_I don't know what to do first when I'm human again, kill you, or Danny. _It read. I gulped and took a step backwards.

"AND I SWEAR I WILL..." Tucker began to rage once more. I made a snowball and transfigured it into a jar like Professor McGonagall taught us in class the week before. Man, did that spell come in handy! I closed the jar tightly around Tucker who began to shout and pound on the glass walls.

"Silencio," I whispered. The pounding and shouting was silent, but it could still be seen.

"Why is there a saytr that looks like Danny," Fred began.

"A unicorn," George continued.

"A pegasus,"

"And a fairy that looks like Tucker in a jar?"

"They lost the snowball war." Sam told them as she stood beside me.

"You mean snowball fight?" George asked.

"No, it was an aerial war that involved kidnapping and strategy." I said. "I was kidnapped by the enemy that is male, but used my glare of green evil to escape!"

"That look," Fred said.

"Is very frightening!" George said.

"Neigh neigh neigh neigh!" Ron the unicorn complained.

"Harry or Ron?" Fred asked.

"Well the unicorn doesn't have a scar does he?" Hermione replied, of course, she notices the details everyone missed. Everyone nodded in agreement at her statement as Harry continued to try to buck Danny off his back and slap him with his majestic wings.

"How much longer do I have to enjoy this?" Danny asked.

"About forty minutes." Sam replied as she returned from her wild Ginny chase. "That girl can run, that's for sure!" She panted.

We made our way inside the castle, thoroughly creeping our Professor Flitwik by bringing magical creatures who were actually students inside the castle. We ended up using the rest of their time in his office getting lectured.

"Now that that's over," Harry said as we left. "IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" He then tackled Danny to the ground. Danny phased through him and ran as fast as he could to the common room, and Harry followed him. Sam, Tucker, Ron, Fred, George and I followed them back slowly. There we discovered them playing Wii Sports on a Nintendo Wii.

"I thought electronics didn't work at Hogwarts?" Hermione said. "It was in Hogwarts, a History!"

"We're wizards and witches in a magical castle of a school. I think we can pretty much do anything." Danny said as he accidentally threw a Wii Remote at the wall, leaving a dent. He pulled out his wand slowly as we all stared at the dent.

"REPARO!" He shouted, sending the spell in a dueling position. "I feel awesome."

"You're one of a kind Danny," Sam told him. "One of a kind."

"Why thank you!" Danny said proudly. "I take pride in it."

"Yeah, you REALLY should." I said sarcastically.

"So," George said, vanishing the Nintendo Wii, and pulling out butter beer. "Shall we begin?"

"YES!" I yelled as I ran to the delicious drink. Butter beer was like Danny's chocolate. I took a bottle from Fred and opened it, drinking the liquid like I hadn't had water in days. "It's mine!" I shouted.

"O-kay..."Tucker said taking a step back. Ron walked up and got a butter beer. Nothing was keeping that boy from food, or butter beer in this case.

Within a few hours, we finished off the butter beer, and along the way got me somewhat drunk somehow. So I didn't wake up until the next morning.

~*~Harry's POV~*~

Dani was completely drunk. I mean completely! She couldn't walk in a straight line! Oh well, it was still funny.

"Hey guys, I just want to say if a giant asteroid comes, we an throw butter beer bottles at it and become both world famous! Whoo!"

Hermione was talking about how this was very bad for Dani's health, and we should really have gotten a potion for her or something. _She looks so pretty when she ranted. NO HARRY! BAD THOUGHTS HARRY!_

I shook the thoughts of that out of my head.

"We'll nick a potion from the hospital wing later. For now, let her tire herself out." Fred told us.

"Monster hangover in the morning, It's coming for sure!" George told us.

I looked over and saw Dani sprawled out on the couch mumbling "We are the Champions."

"She's an odd one, just like her brother." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm not odd!"

"No, you're not." Hermione said. "He is." She said looking in Danny's direction. At the moment he was stacking bottles onto Tucker to see how many he could balance.

"You're right!" I agreed. I downed the last drop of butter beer, then began to feel a bit woozy. I stared at the bottle. "I need to stop drinking this before I end up like that!" I said, pointing to Dani. "Hey Danny, catch!" I shouted, throwing him the empty bottle.

"Thanks!" He shouted back. He continued to stack the bottles. When it reached twenty and Danny actually had to fly to stack them, I knew magic as helping, or ice powers. Or something like that.

~*~Danny's POV~*~

One last bottle to be thirty, and boom! All of them come crashing down.

"NO!" I cried. Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

"Next time you should reinforce them with a little bit of ice-power-sticking-together." She told me. I sighed and nodded, mourning over my lost pillar of empty bottles.

"Hey, has anyone seen Scabbers?" Ron asked, looking around. He began to search for his rat.

Everyone returned to their own devices as Sam sat beside me.

"It's amazing how so many things can happen so fast." Sam told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we're twelve right? When we were nine, you got ghost powers. You spent two years skipping class to go fight ghosts. Then when we turned eleven, we found out you had a twin, was adopted, and we got accepted into a magical school. Then we fought Dan together and you saved the world. In the past three days we infiltrated the Slytherin common room and pretended to be Slytherins. So much can happen in such a short period of time." Sam ended.

"I guess you're right." I said. I looked into her amethyst eyes. "I'm just glad you were there with me." We both leaned in, just about to kiss.

"I FOUND HIM!" Ron yelled. We jerked apart from each other, startled. We glanced at one another, blushing deeply before turning away. Sam got up and went to sit in another seat farther away from me. As she did I found myself silently cursing Ron in my head.

"Um..." I trailed off.

"Never happened?" Sam asked.

"Never happened." I confirmed. Little did she know it pained me like a knife to the chest to say those two words.

"Hey are you two lovebirds coming or not?" Tucker asked as the guys went up to the dormitories.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" We shouted.

"Wait, what are we doing?" I asked.

"We're going to go pull some pranks on Lockhart." Ron told me. I nodded and transformed, flying ahead of them all, very eager to get my revenge for the arm incident.

"Come on!" I said as we all walked over to Lockhart's fan mail. We began to open them all, one by one. We changed the love letters to hate letters, the requests for autographs into requests for his disappearance, and so on. In the end, there was not single letter that didn't say anything bad inside. We hid in the corner as Lockhart woke up, and began to open his letters in his lilac pajamas. What kind of guy wears lilac pajamas? I just wear boxers and a T-shirt, I didn't realize some men wore a color so close to purple. Well, it is his favorite color, even if it is extremely girly.

He began to sweat as all he saw were letters with non-adoring words. He eventually started hyperventilating after he saw how many were like the last. He eventually sat in the corner, sobbing and hugging his knees. Before I laughed, I pulled everyone out of the room by turning them intangible.

"THAT WAS PRICELESS!" I exclaimed, as we burst out laughing. "Please tell me one of you got that on camera?" I told them.

"I did!" Harry said, holding up a camera. I burst out laughing once more.

I love Christmas break.

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, honestly. Especially Harry as a pegasus, that was interesting. Any suggestions, and I will put them in the next two chapters. Please review!**


	17. A Very Potter Christmas PART 2

**_CHRISTMAS IN JUNE! AGAIN!_**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"Have you guys noticed how weird this pumpkin juice tastes?" Dani asked as the sipped hers.

"Tastes fine to me." Ron shrugged.

"You'll eat my foot if someone gave it to you. You don't count." She told him. Ron was about to object, but thought against it.

"It does taste kind of weird." Harry agreed.

Danny stood up. "I'll be back." He said as he left the great hall.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"None of your business." He replied.

They all watched as he left the great hall.

"He probably just has to use the bathroom." She assumed.

Danny stepped in front of a mirror and looked into it. Rather than seeing himself, he saw Dani.

"AH!" He exclaimed, jumping back. He looked down and saw he was female.

"I'M A GIRL!" Rang through the walls and corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the males who cared from the hall came into the bathroom and the females who cared stood outside.

"Ms. Potter, we all know you're a girl. There is no reason to scream it out like a banshee!" McGonagall yelled from outside.

"But I'm not Danielle, I'm Daniel!" Danny shouted. "Danny, not Dani!"

"Both those names sound exactly the same Ms. Potter." Dumbledore told her.

"I'm not a girl!" Danny exclaimed. He looked down at himself. "Well I wasn't!"

"It's true!" Dani agreed, running in. There was just one small problem; she looked like him as a boy.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter, what kind of prank are you two pulling this time?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It's not a prank!" Harry yelled. But rather than Harry running out of the crowd, a little girl that looked like a black-haired Lily Potter came forward. "It was another person's prank!" Harry cocked his head at the odd stares. "Is there something I'm missing here?" He asked, aggravated.

"Harry," Danny put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a girl." He told him.

"NOOOOOO!"

"We're all the opposite gender!" Male Sam shouted.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A WOMAN!" Ron shouted, going into the fetal position against he wall.

"I finally have a reason to do this!" Tucker exclaimed. He put one hand on his hip and the other on the back of his head. "Do these robes make me look fat?" He asked.

"In that case," Professor Snape sneered. "You've been given a gender changing potion. You'll just have to remain the opposite gender until it wears off. About twenty-four hours, I'd say." Snape smirked. He turned to Harry, he turned away and walked out of the room, his smirk gone and replaced by a neutral expression with a sad sparkle to his eyes. The sparkle that comes forth with longing and loss. Nobody took notice, but it was present within the grouchy professor.

Everyone simply agreed with this statement and decided to go back to the great hall. Malfoy looked at "Harry" and his eyes lit up. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and stood in front of Harry.

"For a Gryffindor girl, you're pretty cute." He told Harry. Harry's eyes widened. "'Haven't seen you around. How would you like to go out sometime?"

~*~Harry's POV~*~

Malfoy is hitting on me.

MALFOY IS _HITTING _ON ME!

Well, I guess doesn't know I'm Harry Potter, his worst enemy. But still, _MALFOY IS HITTING ON ME!_

"Get lost Malfoy." I told him. "Don't go asking me on a date!"

Malfoy was so shocked when he heard my voice he fell over. "You're Potter?" He exclaimed, his face red as Ron's hair.

"Yes, I'm Harry James Potter, now go away! You sicken me with your disgusting ways!" I mocked as I crossed my arms and turned to the side, my now long black hair swishing as it followed. It was odd, not having short hair that grew all over the place, but long hair that was similar to Mum's. I sighed in grief at her memory. I never cease to wonder what my life would be like had I not been the boy who lived, the boy with the danger-prone half-dead brother, the boy with no parents.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked me with concern, He hair was now short, and not as curly. I have to say, she was a pretty handsome man! She still looked better as a girl though.

"Nothing." I told her. Nobody needed to know how much I wished our parents were alive, but I think anybody who has lost their parents knows how I feel.

"If you say so." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

Danny's jaw was hanging. "Malfoy was... HITTING on you?" Danny shook his head. "That's just wrong. Very, very wrong."

"Very true my sister, very true." Dani said to Danny. Danny glared at her, and sighed at his womanly state.

"Well mate, looks like it worked!" Fred exclaimed.

"Indeed, it did." George agreed. They both laughed as I stood up to glare at them.

"You turned us all the opposite gender?" I asked. They nodded, and continued to laugh. I looked at Danny and Dani, and they nodded in understanding. They both transformed and we all tackled Fred and George.

"Ouch!"

"HEY NO THERE!"

"HELP US!"

In the middle of our attack, an owl flew in, and landed on Dani's shoulder. Fred and George took this chance to run away, still laughing.

Dani took the letter, and read it. Her eyes widened and she paled, looking a bit green. She handed the letter to me, still shocked. It read:

_Dani, My Love,_

_ I really miss you. Even if you are a half dead freak, you are pretty. Why didn't you come back for Christmas break? Or summer break? You better come back for Easter break. You're pretty, and I want to see you again! You have really soft hair, and a nice body too and your..._

The rest was so inappropriate _I _felt violated.

_I'll be waiting for you darling. _

_Your best lover,_

_Dudley_

I handed it to Danny as I gave Dani a one-armed hug. She just stood there awkwardly, thinking about the letter she was just sent. Danny's eyes turned green about the time it got into "Dani, My Love." In other words, the fact somebody was hitting on her was not okay. We're barely okay with Ron fancying her!

"Remember what I said I'd do to Peeves last year?" Danny asked everyone furiously, but in a quiet and deadly tone. We all nodded. "Well, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO PIG-FACE WHEN IF SEE HIM!" We all jumped as he started shouting. To avoid detention, we had to pull him out of the great hall and have Hermione use a silencing spell.

"I don't know what's more awkward, the fact that he actually sent me a love letter with _inappropriate _stuff inside or the fact that I received it as a boy." Dani shuddered.

"Probably that you received it as a boy." I told her. I patted her shoulder. "At least we all know what being the opposite gender feels like!" I said, trying to say something positive. "We don't have to wonder anymore!"

"You know what I just thought?" Female Ron asked. He looked a lot like Ginny, actually. We all turned to look at him. "What would Dumbledore look like in a bikini?"

Disturbing thoughts of Dumbledore wearing a pink, blue-poke-a-dotted bikini flashed though my head. Gross.

"You have scarred me for life." I said as I walked away silently. Everyone walked after me, leaving Ron alone.

"Guys?" He asked.

As we walked away, another owl came to Dani, this one holding a box of chocolates that was empty except for a note.

_Sorry Love, I accidentally ate the chocolate. Kisses, Dudley._

"Ew." She said, bursting the note into flames with her wand along with the heart-shaped box. "This is just creepy now."

"Bloody hell, not another thing from Dursley!" Ron exclaimed. I could tell he was jealous. He wanted Dani, but that doesn't mean he'll admit it. Well, at least to her. I turned his neck into a trumpet for a few days when he told me.

"You know what?" I exclaimed. "It's time to get back at Fred and George!" Everyone agreed with what I said, and I began to explain that all we needed was a potion that made you really short, fat, and the opposite gender. Hermione, Danny, and Dani said they could do this, and went to the potions lb to do so. How they could get Snape's permission, I didn't know, but I had the feeling blackmail or torture would be involved.

~*~Dani's POV~*~

Walking down to the dungeons, I knew exactly how to get Snape to let us use the potions lab. Perhaps even his private lab! I opened the door to his office just a crack and stuck my head through.

"Danny, Hermione and I are going to use the lab. You're not going to tell anybody, or try to prevent us from using it, because if you do I'll tell the school your secret." Snape's eyes widened and he nodded. I motioned for Danny and Hermione to follow me.

Now, how I did that has a bit of a tale. I believe the whole school knows I'm Snape's favorite student, right? Well, that means he lets me use the potions lab alone whenever I want, but not with other people. So during one of those times in which I was using the lab I ran out of bezoars. I thought Snape would have some, so I put a spell on my potion and entered his office, only to find him mourning over a picture of my mum.

He straightened up, shocked, as my eyes widened. He told me never to tell anyone, and handed me my bezoars roughly. I gladly took them and told him I wouldn't tell anyone he loved Mum, but I didn't tell him I would use it for blackmail. I would simply like to point out that I am not the one who came up with my evil trait, Danny was. When in doubt, blame the one you're cloned from!

"Alright, let's get started." I said as I grabbed a cauldron and ingredients. For once, Hermione wasn't a complete master at what we were doing. She simply stood there as we combined ingredients to make a never created potion. We told her to writ down the recipe so we could make this again, or could at least make money selling the potion when we're older.

As he put the fire out, Danny turned to Hermione and me. "We need to have a test subject." he said.

"I know!" I grabbed a vial and took it into Snpe's office. "Where are your rats?" I asked. He pointed to a cage in the corner where rats were scurrying around a piece of cheese. They were white, and looked kind of cute, actually. I picked the ugliest one so I wouldn't feel so bad when I experimented on it, but in the end I still did.

The potion turned the rat short, fat, and a girl, because it had been a boy before. We all gave each other high-fives and cleaned up.

"This is the first time I clean this place and don't have to clean the ceiling or something without magic!" Danny exclaimed as he flicked his wand and the cauldron went back onto it's spot. Hermione and I shook our heads at that comment.

"You know, if you stopped being such an obnoxious numbskull you wouldn't have detentions so much." I told him.

"Why would I not be an obnoxious numbskull when it's so fun?" He asked. I shook my head as we walked out of the dungeons. I grabbed two empty butter beer bottles from when I got drunk, and filled them each with butter beer and potion. I walked up to Fred and George, a fake smile plastered to my face. I held a bottle of my own butter beer in my hand, but this was regular butter beer with no potion in it.

"Here guys." I said as I handed then each one and took my own. They simultaneously opened the bottles and drank the contents of the bottles in seconds. Their eyes widened.

"Uh oh." They said as they shrunk, gained wait, and became female.

"See you in twenty-four hours!" I told them as I trapped them in a jar and put a covering over it. I could hear their shouts and banging on the sides of the glass jar, so I put an unbreakable charm on it and made it sound proof too. Ah, revenge is sweet.

**Ah, I agree with you Dani! Suggestions are very welcome, as are reviews! And in the case that anybody cares, I did draw the cover myself! By hand, no computer editing minus the giant 2! I like how it turned out though. And before somebody asks this question that I hate:**

_**Whiny voice: "Did you trace it?"**_

_** NOOOOOOOOOO! **_**Sorry about all the O's but I HATE that question! How dare people disgrace my artistic ability with question of "tracing!" You artists know what I'm talking about.**

_** Suggestions and Reviews should be submitted using this:**_

**V**


	18. A Very Potter Christmas PART 3

**_CHRISTMAS IN JUNE! AGAIN! FOR THE THIRD TIME! Well, it's actually July now.. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!_**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

~*~Dani's POV~*~

"Why is it always me?" I asked as I was dragged down the hall in a ghost proof net but Fred and George. "Guys did you really have to kidnap me?"

"Of course!" Fred said.

"Not only will Danny and Harry be mad," George began.

"But ickle Ronnikins will be raging!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Danny and Harry are your overprotective brothers," Fred explained.

"But mostly Danny," George added.

"Indeed, brother, but Ron's got a little crush on you!" Fred told me. Had I not been being dragged across the floor, I would have fallen over.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Unfortunately, as a half ghost clone of Daniel Potter, I could do a ghostly wail. My what became one of these wails, and sent Fred and George rocketing down the hall, hitting the wall up ahead.

"This reminds me of something one of the muggle boys was saying that day we joined them at their school." Fred said as he got up.

"He was weird." George thought out loud.

"Can I go now?" I asked, sitting with my legs crossed as well as my arms, glaring at them with green eyes.

"EYES OF DEATH!" They screamed, hugging each other in mock fear. I rolled my eyes. I sighed, but nearly jumped as a black and white blur passed me. Looking over at Fred and George, I saw Danny holding their shirt collars.

"I SWEAR, IF I WASN'T IN JEAPORDY OF BECOMING DAN RIGHT NOT, I WOULD BEAT YOU UP SO BABLY, YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO EAT WITH ANYTHING BUT A STRAW FOR TWO WEEKS!" Danny yelled. Fred and George gulped. "SO FAR YOU HAVE TURNED US THE OPPOSITE GENDER AND MAKE ME THINK VOLDEMORT OR DAN KIDNAPPED DANI! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"NOW I THOUGHT YOU'D HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON FROM THE POTION, BUT I GUESS NOT!" Danny flew them outside, and froze their feet to the ground. He then got me out of the net and flew outside. Danny used his ghostly wail on the twins. Fred and George once again went flying backwards.

"Wanna go get breakfast?" Danny asked. "Harry should be coming out to beat them up in five... four... three... two..." Harry came flying his broom like a surfboard, his wand in his hand. "Dang it he learned to do that before me!"

~*~Danny's POV~*~

I watched as Harry shot every spell he could at Fred and George. They covered their heads with their arms, still laughing. Harry finished what he had to and came over to us.

"Hey, wanna go get some breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure." Dani and I replied. I walked into the hall.

Dumbledore had shrunken the tables down to a single one all of us could eat at. Looking around at everyone there, I noticed a familiar red head of hair. But for some reason I couldn't figure out who it was. By how much blue she wore, I could tell she was a Ravenclaw, one of the smart ones. She reminded me of Jazz. As she turned to the side to talk to her friend, I saw it actually _was_ Jazz.

"Jazz!" I exclaimed.

"Danny!" She exclaimed as she stood up. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Aw!" The girls at the table said.

"When did you get here?" I asked her as I looked up at her.

"I've gone here for four years." She said. "Where do you think I went for school? I was always gone for almost the entire year!"

Harry, Dani, and I sat next to her, with Sam, Tucker, and Hermione curling around the table to the other side. Ron was missing! I guess he was taking his turn with Fred and George like Harry and I did.

"Guys, this is Penelope Clearwater." **(Penelope's one year younger so DEAL WITH IT!)**__ She's my best friend. "Penelope, this is my adoptive little brother Danny, his triplet Harry, and his triplet Dani, and their friends Sam, Tucker, and... I'm sorry, I don't know you two." Jazz said as she pointed to each of us.

"I'm Hermione, and this is..." Hermione looked around. "Where's Ron?"

"Wait, if you've gone here for four years how come I've never seen you?" I asked Jazz.

"Well for one I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw," Jazz stated. "And two, you're always busy with classes, pranks, detentions," She glared at me. "Or getting yourself into some kind of trouble with Dan or You-Know-Who."

"You mean Voldemort?" Everyone but Harry, Dani, Dumbledore and I flinched a little bit at the name. Well, everyone who heard it anyways.

"So, Jazz, what was Danny like before he came to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"A really overprotective little brother."

"I feel your pain." Dani told her. I glared at Dani and turned back to Jazz.

"Actually, when I was dating a ghost without knowing he was a ghost-don't ask-Danny beat up my 'boyfriend' in ghost form. I was eleven years old, back for Easter, so thank goodness I didn't get into dating. My nine year old half ghost little brother beat up my twelve year old ghost boyfriend. In what world does this make sense?"

"Apparently, ours." Sam told her.

"So you're not just overprotective of Dani?" Ron asked.

"It comes with the hero personality." I told them, shrugging. I then noticed a giant fist came out of the door and hit Malfoy and Dash they were walking in. Everyone laughed, but Harry and I were doubled over pounding our fists on the floor in attempts to control our laughter.

"You did that, didn't you?" Jazz asked.

"Of course not!" I said innocently, even though we _did_ set the trap to work on Malfoy and his imbeciles. "We would never do such a thing!"

"Right! And Harry's gonna fight a dragon in fourth year." Hermione said sarcastically.

"DETENTION, MISTERS POTTER!" McGonagall shouted from across the room.

"Your room?" I shouted back.

"At seven for a week!"

"We'll be there!" Harry called back.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head, knowing we would still pull the pranks no matter how many detentions we were given. "When will they learn?" She asked herself out loud.

"Never!" Harry and I exclaimed.

"And even if we did," Harry mumbled so only I could hear. "We wouldn't stop pulling pranks anyways."

"True." I mumbled back. Everybody went back to their own business.

"You know Hermione, if I fight a dragon in fourth year, I blame you." Harry told her.

"I'd bet ten galleons you won't." She told him.

"I sure hope I owe her ten galleons." Harry said. He then dragged me by the arm out of the great hall.

"Why can't I phase away from you?" I exclaimed as I failed miserably at escaping my brother's grip.

"I nicked some anti-intangibility potion from Snape. I'm sure he won't mind!" Harry told me. He dragged me to the tow of the astronomy tower.

"So, why'd you drag me here against my will?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see if the potion would work." he grinned at me as he began to walk down the steps again.

"You're insane, Harry." I told him. "So you actually dragged me here just to see if a stupid potion would work?"

"And because I wanted to see how you would react."

I hit him on the head and walked down the massive flight of stairs, Harry trailing behind.

"Come on, don't be such a bloody crybaby about it!"

"You dragged me away from food using a potion that shorted out intangibility and brought me to the top of the astronomy tower. I'M NOT EXACTLY PLEASED WITH YOU!"

"The food part made you sound like Ron."

"Don't relate me to the boy who wants to snog Dani! It would be sick and twisted if I did that. Just... no!" a picture of me making out with Dani flashed through my mind and I fell down the stairs, the sound of Harry's laughter and footsteps fading away. I got up off my spot on the floor at the bottom of the staircase, rubbing my head. "Why didn't I just turn intangible?" I asked myself out loud. I looked up at the staircase. "It would have been a lot funnier if that had been Dudley." I then saw two of Harry coming down the stairs rapidly.

"Are you okay?" They asked.

"Why are there two of you?" I asked.

"Maybe you should sit down..." Harry told me as he forced me to sit on the steps.

"I'll be right back, don't move."

I sat there for a few minutes wondering why there were two of everything, until the two Harry came back with two Hermione.

"Hermione, why are there two of you?" I asked.

"Yeah he's got a concussion."

"What's a concussion, exactly?" I asked. "I know its bad for your head and stuff but I never really knew what it was..."

"Bruise on your brain. Now hold still." She waved her wand at me and said a few words I didn't really understand, but I stopped seeing two of everything.

"Hey, I stopped seeing two of everything!" I exclaimed. "Now..." I looked at Harry who just started running. I went ghost and flew after him.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

~*~Hermione's POV~*~

Harry bolted away Danny as he flew after him. I stayed there wondering what to do next, until I decided to go see what Sam and Dani were up to. I walked back to the common room and told the portrait the password.

"Pig snout." I told it. We should really change the password. It's been like three months.

"What happened this time?" Sam asked from the fire. I sat down in the seat across from her.

"Danny fell down the stairs and got a concussion. Apparently it was Harry's fault." I shrugged. "He probably dragged him there from the Great Hall."

I sighed and Sam shook her head. "What's with those two?" She asked.

"I think they both took a few too many hits to the head at some point in their lives." I imagined Danny getting hit with an ectoblast and Harry with a punch from his overweight cousin.

"Hermione..." Sam began, as she stood up. "Don't freak out but..."

A rather large spider made its way down from the ceiling, stopping about five centimeters from my nose. I shrieked in surprise and pulled out my wand.

"REDUCTO!" I screamed, a spell I found in a fourth year book someone left on the table, which I peeked at without permission.

Lets just say the spell didn't work out well. The spider was obliterated, but so was the room. Sam was under the sofa she was sitting on, tables were overturned, and I put out the fire, and everyone in the room, which was pretty much the Weasley twins, Ginny, and Percy, was looking at me.

"What happened Herms?" Fred asked.

"Was it Percy again?" George snickered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Percy yelled at them.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Sam shouted as she struggled to get the large couch off her body. I ran over and grabbed one side as Ginny grabbed the other. We pulled the couch off of Sam who got up off the floor and helped us move it to it original placement.

"What spell did you use, Hermione?" Sam asked me.

"Some fourth year spell I found in one of the twin's textbooks." I smiled. "The spider's gone!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"I used 'reducto' on a spider..." I said in a small voice.

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" I looked at the floor. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT SPELL! YOU COULD HAVE HURT SOMEONE!"

"Well actually, she trapped Samantha under a sofa."

I wanted to kill Percy at the time.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT WEASLEY!" Sam shouted at Percy. "I'm alright though, honestly!"

Danny flew in holding Harry in a headlock. "I HEARD A CRASH, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Mr. Potter why do you have Mr. Potter in a headlock?" Professor McGonagall asked, angrily.

"He made me fall down the stairs, now WHAT HAPPENED!"

Fred pulled out some card with pictures on them and showed them to Danny.

"SO, first, a spider dropped down in front of Hermione. Then she screamed and yelled 'REDUCTO!' and the entire corner of the room was messed up, and a sofa was on top of Sam. Then Ginny and Hermione lifted the sofa off of Sam and she got up and Minnie walked in yelling 'WHAT HAPPENED HERE!' and then you showed up." Fred told Danny, flipping a card every time he said something else happened.

"Where did you get the cards? George asked.

\ "We live in a magical school. Anything is possible."

"You trapped Sam under a sofa?" Danny said, silently, yet deadly.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're lucky I don't hit living girls." he told me.

Dani and Ron walked in the portrait hole, Dani holding a chicken leg.

"Did we miss something?" I knew what was coming next as soon as I heard Harry hit the floor.

"IT'S MY CHICKEN!" Harry and Danny yelled. Dani put a force field around herself.

"NO! IT'S MY CHICKEN!" and with that she happily ate the chicken, watching their faces drop.

"You're a cruel, cruel little sister, you know that?" Danny asked her.

"Yep!" She said, her mouth filled with chicken.

I sighed. "You guys know yo can just go down to the great hall and get chicken, right?"

They looked at each other, smiling, and ran down to the great hall before the food was cleared.

"Is this what happens every day here?" Professor McGonagall asked Percy.

"Nothing ever stays the same for a day, Professor." And with that Professor McGonagall left the room, most likely going to go grade papers, or plan lessons. Everybody _was_ supposed to return tomarrow.

"SPIDER!" Ron screamed, running out of the common room.

"I'd bet five galleons it was fake." I said.

"You're on!" Dani told me.

Sure enough, it was a fake spider. I happily took my five galleons and went to go read one of Fred and George's textbooks.

"DUDLEY SENT PHOTOS OF HIMSELF TO YOU! HE IS GETTING A HOWLER!" I heard Danny yell. Some things never change.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! SO SO SORRY! Oh and I have to give credit for the spider idea to my friend Laurs, who's real name will never be given unless she does it in a review or something. Her name is not Laurs, I just call her that. And in case I don't update fast enough, I'm gonna be gone for the entire month of August! Or at least most of it. I know, summer should be like the land of updates, but sadly its not working! And this update mostly took forever because NOBODY GAVE ME IDEAS! Then next one will probably be faster if I do it before August 6****th****. And yes, it is Christmas in July. HAPPY JISTMAS!**

**WRITE IN THE BOX. **_**WRITE IN IT!**_


	19. Stuff just got PERSONAL

** I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I didn't really have access to a computer, and I don't think I can upload chapters on my phone... Anyways, here is the chapter! ON WITH THE STORY!**

** "The author of this story owns nothing."**

"OW!" Danny heard as someone chucked a book at his head. He picked it up. "Tom Marvolo Riddle..." He read. **"**HEY TOM GET BACK HERE! NO ONE CHUCKS A BOOK AT_MY _HEAD WITHOUT PAYING FOR IT!"

Everyone with the name of Tom ran away from the scene. None of them threw the book, but that didn't mean he might think they did and go after him.

Danny sighed and turned to Harry who stood beside him laughing. He glared and threw the book at him. Harry flipped through the pages.

"Hey, they're all empty!"

"What the..." Danny took the book and looked through it himself. "Come with me to the common room."

Classes were over, so they went to go meet up in the common room. To their displeasure, it was full of people who turned to glare at the boys.

"Uh... hi..." Harry waved.

"KILLERS!" Was yelled from the back. Danny recognized the voice to be of Mathew, the seventh year who he fought with earlier in the year.

"YOU WANNA GO AMERICAN STYLE MATHEW?" Danny yelled back, going ghost mode.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted. "GO BACK TO YOUR HUMAN FORM RIGHT NOW, OR I'M GOING TO SUCK YOU INTO THE THERMOS!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said fearfully as he reverted back to Danny Potter.

"Man, if he's that scared of his girlfriend, she must be one tough girl..." A fourth year said.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Danny said, secretly wanting her to be.

"HA! Phantom's scared of a girl!" Mathew shouted.

"MATHEW YOU DON'T WANNA START WITH ME!"

McGonagall entered the common room with her hands on her hips. "What is going on in here? Can this house not keep quiet for at least five minutes? Professor Snape says he can hear us from the dungeons!"

"Mathew's picking a fight with Danny again." Neville said. Everyone turned to him, surprised. "Well it's true, isn't it?"

"He does have a point Professor." Hermione agreed. "Mathew did start it."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Gregory. Now stop trying to get yourself into a fight you won't win. We all know Mr. Potter would whoop you in a fist fight."

The whole common room laughed and agreed.

"He'd probably petrify me." Mathew grunted.

"I HAVEN'T PETRIFIED ANYBODY!"

Sam sighed. "I'm going to the library." She said before she stepped out of the common room.

"Detention, Mr. Gregory!"

"SHUT UP!" The whole house yelled at Mathew. "YOU'RE MAKING US LOOSE POINTS!"

McGonagall dragged Mathew to her office for detention.

"How that maniac got into Gryffindor, I have no idea." Dani said, shaking her head.

"Well he's pretty brave if he stands up to Danny after what he did to Dash last year." Tucker said.

"Or to Harry's brother after what he did to Malfoy last week." Ron said.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

"Hey Potter! How's your mudblood girlfriend Granger?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MALFOY?" Harry hollered. He jumped at Malfoy and tackled him to the ground before punching the snot out of him.

"MR. POTTER! GET OFF MR. MALFOY!" McGonagall exclaimed, pulling a furious Harry off Malfoy. Harry struggled to get away, his green eyes had a furious look to them.

"LET GO OF ME SO I CAN KICK HIS BLOODY-"

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall shouted. "Detention. Three weeks."

Harry sighed and calmed down before he was punished further. He didn't want to go through what Danny had to when he beat up Dash. "Yes, Professor." He said and he followed her to Dumbledore's office. Draco laid on the floor in a fetal position with a bloody nose, busted lip, and two of what were soon to be black eyes.

~*~PRESENT DAY~*~

"No kidding." Tucker said.

Danny turned. "You know what, I'm going to go to the library." He said as he walked towards the common room portrait hole.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to show me something?" Harry called to him.

"Nah, I just wanted to make you think that. Keep the book." Danny said, throwing it at Harry, who caught it with his seeker skills.

~*~Danny's POV~*~

WOW that's not really annoying at all! God, let a guy and his twin walk into a room without having about three hundred glares sent their way. Sheesh. Thank god Sam went to the library where I can escape the common room. Too bad I don't have quidditch today. Flying always calms me down.

Wait...

"HARRY GET YOUR ROBES AND YOUR BROOM THE GAME AGAINST HUFFLEPUFF STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!" Danny yelled to an empty common room.

"I KNOW IT STARTS IN TEN MINUTES, NOW HURRY UP!" Harry yelled back as he sprinted past me. Wow, that's one fast kid.

I transformed, flew up the stairs, threw on my robes, grabbed my broom, and flew down to the field where everyone was waiting.

"NO ONE TOLD US!" The Harry and I yelled as they reached the field. Everyone shook their heads.

"Ah, there you are you two!" McGonagall said. "This game has been canceled. All of you are to go up to your common rooms immediately. But you two, follow me." She told me and Harry. I switched back into my human form and followed her with Harry. I noticed my robes were inverse and looked like Slytherin robes.

"NO!" I shouted as I switched back to my ghost form. "Well, never doing THAT again!"

Harry and McGonagall nodded along with the rest of the team.

We walked to the hospital wing. I noticed Ron, Tucker, Hermione, and Dani were there, but no Sam.

"Where's Sam?" I asked worriedly. None of them had the guts to tell me where she was. I looked at the bed they were all around and saw Sam laying there, motionless. Her arm was stuck out in front of her, as if she were made of stone. I ran over to her bed and did something I haven't done in a very long time. "SAM!" I shouted as tears streamed down my face.

~*~3rd Person~*~

Hermione put a supportive hand on Danny's shoulder. She new Danny knew Sam would wake up, but it would be a while from now. Danny's tears, which were an unusually florescent, yet translucent neon green, fell onto the bed of his secret love.

The Manson family was informed and arrived about ten minutes later through the fireplace. Danny was still crying over Sam, but he was not in a chair crying into his folded arms on the bed.

"Samantha!" Mrs. Manson exclaimed. She saw Danny weeping on her hospital bed and simply glared at him.

"I thought muggles couldn't see Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore probably made an exception for muggle parents."

"Oh."

"Jeremy, we're taking Samantha home with us." Pamela said.

Danny stood up and put a ghost shield around him and Sam. "NO!" He shouted. His red, puffy eyes were glowing a brighter green than ever. "YOU'RE NOAT TAKING HER AWAY FROM THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CAN CURE HER!" He shouted.

"We can cure her perfectly fine. We can hire the best doctors around. Maybe they can fix her strange attitude as well."

Everyone's jaws were hanging. Even Jeremy's.

"Pamela, that's just sick!" Jeremy exclaimed. "You want to keep our daughter a statue forever just so you can get her to wear pink? We all know no non-magical remedy can help her!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Dani yelled.

Danny put the ghost shield down, and _jumped_ over to the other side of the bed.

"You take another step closer to this bed and I'll blast you to oblivion." Danny said to Pamela.

Jeremy walked over to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. "For the first time ever, I agree with you." He said as he turned to face Pamela. "I don't think I can be with you after this. How can you be so ruthless to our daughter like that? Thank god she didn't get any of your genes!"

"Jeremy, get away from that freakish boy!" Pamela said.

"ME? FREAKISH? LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU INCONSIDERATE B-"

_ "_That's enough Daniel." Jeremy said. "I honestly have never seen anything wrong with Daniel. I only acted like I hated him to please Pamela. He seems like a fine young man, fitting for our daughter. Pamela's the only one with a huge grudge on everyone who isn't like her."

"Fine! I'm moving out of the house! Keep your gigantic mansion, freak!" Pamela shouted as she excited the doors to the Hospital wing.

"She's always hated me for my magic, yes she has. Well, at least I don't have to wear pink anymore. Everyone makes fun of me at work for it."

"Sam's not muggleborn?" Hermione asked.

"No, I always hid the fact that I was from her. It's a mystery why the basilisk went after her, it hought it only went after people who were muggleborn. Maybe it just went off rumors. I hope she's okay."

"What if she doesn't wake up? What if she dies? What if she blows up? What if she just suddenly bursts into flames? What if she can't remember anything? What if she hates us? What if she becomes a ghost? What if she doesn't wake up for multiple years? What if she turns half ghost and-"

"DANNY CALM DOWN!" Hermione shouted. "Why are you freaking out so much? We're all worried but you're just overdoing it! What's wrong with you?"

"_I love her!_" Danny cried.

**Okay I know, you've waited two months and I gave you one of the shortest chapters ever. BUT, there's bound to be a long chapter next time because I gave this chapter a nice good cliffy of an ending! Please review. Do it for the children.**


	20. Why you don't not sleep for a week

** Hopefully I haven't taken forever with this... I own nothing.**

"How long has he been sitting there?" Professor Sprout, head of Ravenclaw house asked Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor.

"A week." She replied. The two turned their heads to the boy sitting at Samantha Manson's bedside. Madam Pomfrey came over to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, I know taking Mr. Potter away from Samantha is a heartbreaking act, but we have to get him out of here and at least allow him to sleep in his dormitory. He hasn't slept at all since Samantha's petrification. At this rate, he's going to fall ill again." She said sadly.

"You've done a fine job before of getting him out, what's different now?" McGonagall asked the healer.

"He is head over heals in love with Ms. Manson. He is ten times more protective of her than anyone else he loves. Perhaps it's because she's petrified, but his no-joke personality has shown, and I'd prefer the old Daniel any day." Madam Pomfrey said. "I need you to talk to him Minerva, enough is enough."

McGonagall nodded. She walked over to the bed Danny sat beside. He had large bags under his eyes, and he seemed tired.

"Mr. Potter, Madam Pomfrey needs you to leave the hospital wing and get some rest."

"No." Danny said in a monotone. "I'll never leave her side. She would do the same for me."

Danny had a tired look to his eyes. Harry poked his head into the hospital wing.

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly. McGonagall nodded yes.

"Danny, you need to come back to the common room."

"Why should I?" Danny shouted, his eyes glowing green.

"You're overexerting yourself!"

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Hermione!" Danny growled.

Harry didn't know what to say anymore. He then saw the Professor McGonagall stood beside him and blushed a deep red. "Jeez Danny, do you have to tell everyone?" Harry mumbled.

"Sorry, I forgot. I can't really think straight."

"EXACTLY!" Harry shouted. "This is why you should be resting, not staying up for weeks at a time at Sam's bedside."

"Uh, what were we talking about again? And why are you guys here?" Danny asked, his eyes unfocused.

Dani walked in to see her friend, and to convince her brother to go to bed.

"You honestly don't remember anything?" Harry asked.

"His eyes are unfocused, memory loss?" Dani asked. "Sleep deprivation. It's symptoms are memory loss, unfocused vision, weak immune system, and feels more pain than we're actually giving him. For example," Dani pinched Harry, who didn't seem to be bothered by it. She pinched Danny, and he jumped and rubbed the spot where she pinched him.

"What was that for?" Danny exclaimed.

"See?" Dani said.

"Who knew you knew so much, Dani."

"Well I learned it from Hermione."

Danny sneezed, becoming intangible, then sniffled.

"And that's where weak immune system comes in."

"That's it Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Poppy, bring me some dreamless sleep potion, and a syringe!"

"Syringe?" Danny was suddenly more alert. He then faltered. "What's a syringe again?"

Madam Pomfrey brought over the required items, and set them down on the table. She then began to lift up Danny's sleeve and clean his arm, where they were going to insert the needle.

"Needle?" Danny jumped up and ran across the room, cowering in the corner as McGonagall came closer. "I don't need a shot? Who says I need a shot? I'm fine!" Danny sneezed as McGonagall took the needle out from her pocket. "Okay, I'm not fine!" Danny began to slide down the wall. "I'm exhausted, I won't stop sneezing, and I really want to go to sleep, but every time I try I think about Sam again, and how she's petrified, and I can't sleep. But I promise, I'll try, just DON'T GIVE ME A SHOT!" Danny went intangible, but kept flickering back into tangibility.

"I can give you the potion_ orally,_ but you have to promise to take it. If not..." McGonagall held up the syringe.

"Okay, okay!" Danny took the goblet he was given and downed it in one gulp. Harry helped him up and lead him to a bed.

"I want to monitor him here while the potion goes through his system." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well the potion has never been tested on a ghost."

Danny banged his head on the bed, Harry put his forehead against the wall, and Dani facepalmed. McGonagall just shook her head.

"I expected better from you, Poppy!"

"Well at the beginning of last year I was not told to stock up on potions for half-ghosts, nor was I this year!"

"Wait, so all the potions you've given me in the last two years were experiments that could have killed me?"

"Well... unfortunately, yes."

Everyone returned to their positions.

"Were there blood blossoms in any of them?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm not sure, I would have to ask Severus." Madam Pomfrey replied. She called Severus though the floo network.

"You called for me, Poppy?"

"Ah, yes, Severus! I need to know if there are any blood blossoms in the dreamless sleep potion." Poppy said. Danny stared at Snape with eyes that just said "please tell me no."

"No, they do not. However, the dreamless sleep potion does contain ectoranium. If it was given to Potter, I recommend you remove it now."

Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Danny. "Disaperro."

"Good day, Poppy, Minerva."

Snape disappeared through the fireplace once more.

"This is just a terrible week." Danny sighed. "Do you have anything else?" Danny asked before sneezing.

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Potter." Poppy said.

Danny groaned.

~*~Harry's POV~*~

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed. I ran out of the Hospital Wing and into Professor Lancer's classroom. It was Saturday, so there was no class.

"Excuse me, Sir, could you come with me to the hospital wing?" I asked.

"Why, Mr. Potter?"

"My brother needs some help with Friday's lecture, because he missed it, however, I can't explain it, and he's trying to do his essay. He can't come here because he's sick. 'Sneezing like crazy."

"Of course!" Professor Lancer said as he followed me to the Hospital Wing.

I walked a little bit faster than Professor Lancer, and he was always behind me, so I didn't notice when he was a long distance behind. I ran to Danny's bed, and put a piece of parchment on his table. "Discuzious!" I exclaimed. It was a spell to make Danny seem awake if he fell asleep. I then ran back to the door as if I had been waiting for Professor Lancer the entire time.

The next two hours were unbearably boring. I dozed off for a few minutes myself, actually. I was then saved by Madam Pomfrey.

"William, Mr. Potter needs to get his rest. Thank you for coming though."

"Not a problem Poppy." Professor Lancer said as he exited the hospital wing.

"Finite, incantantem." I sighed, and smiled. Danny was fast asleep.

"That was a nasty trick Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. McGonagall had fled the room when she saw Professor Lancer, saying she had "to grade some papers".

"It got the job done, didn't it?" I asked. "Well, Danny's going to be out like a light for the next maybe... fifteen or more hours. Call me back when he wakes up."

"Where are you going, Mr. Potter?"

"To do my History of Magic essay." I responded. "I really needed that extra information."

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came into the room. They were holding a stretcher. They saw me, and McGonagall gaped. I didn't understand why. I turned to the person in the stretcher, and saw Hermione, the one person who I had hoped above all odds wouldn't be petrified.

A single tear slid down my cheek before I ran away. In the distance, I heard Dani yell out.

"Danny just _had_ to say this would happen!"

~*~Normal POV~*~

"Hermione..." Dani trailed off. "Why are so many girls being petrified? It's like Mr. Heir has something against the female gender."

"Well, Mr. Creevy was petrified." Madam Pomfrey said. "As was Sir. Nicholas and Mr. Flinch-Fletchey."

"Really?" Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I was not aware of this. I really need to get my head out of the books."

"You spend all of your time thinking of ridiculous pranks."

"Well, I have to know spells to make those pranks work, don't I?"

Dani then exited the hospital wing to go find Harry. She knew exactly where he was, actually. She transformed and flew up to the top of the astronomy tower. "Harry?"

"What?" He growled, from his position on the floor. He was leaning against the wall, looking at the ground. "Have you come to tell me the girl I'm in love with wouldn't want this?"

"Well, no. But nobody would." Dani said, sitting next to him. "I certainly don't."

They stayed silent for a moment. "Do you love anyone?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I haven't felt what they call love yet. Or at least I don't think I have." Dani thought for a while.

"How does it feel?" Harry asked, looking at Dani's white hair, green eyes, and suit. "Being half ghost and all."

"Well, you feel this little cold spot inside you, right here." Dani touched Harry's chest. "Deep inside you. This little cold sensation you feel all the time. You eventually get used to it though. It's just a part of you. But when you turn into your ghost form, you're cold all the time, everywhere, until you turn back. But, you don't really feel the cold unless you're mid-morph. But when you're in a room full of people, and no one is like you, you don't feel... human. You don't have that sense of belonging." Dani smiled.

"That makes no sense." Harry said.

"You really have to feel it to get it. But, when you're flying and shooting ectobeams out of your hands, and freezing things, and letting high pitched sound waves come out of your mouth that cause complete and utter destruction," Dani took a breath. "It feels absolutely amazing."

"I wish I was like you guys." Harry sighed.

"You have something I don't though." Dani told him/. "Your own DNA. I was made completely by an evil fruitloop who now floats in space."

"Still." Harry said. He checked his watch. "Lunch is in ten minutes. Should we head down?"

"YES! FOOD!" Dani flew up, lifting Harry with her.

"I call the chicken!"

"It's MINE!"

"MINE!"

_"MINE!"_

** Okay, I'm SO SORRY for not updating. For whoever still cares about this story, thumbs up to you. I have a poll too, about the romance thing, and you can go do that if you'll bother to use about 60 seconds of your time. Please do, I'll give you a cookie! But before you do that, REVIEW and I'll give you a cookie. Do both, and you get two cookies plus ANOTHER cookie! Thats like a 70 cent value at target! Either way, REIEW PLEASE!**


	21. FORGET SULKING, LETS HAVE A HOUSE PARTY!

**I would like to apologize right now. For how late this is. I blame no one but myself. Anyone who's still with this story after two years is amazing. I own nothing!**

"Sleeping is a great thing, you know?" Danny said happily, as he leaned on Dani and Harry's shoulders. They both smiled at him.

"That's exactly why we do it!" Harry reminded him.

"Have you guys just completely forgotten that two of your best friends are petrified?" Dani asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny stopped leaning on her. He began sulking. "I forgot for a while. I'm gonna go sulk in the corner now." Danny said depressed and unenthusiastically. "Thanks for reminding me Dani."

Harry had also become rather unenthusiastic and depressed. "Can I come with you?"

Danny turned and glared at Harry. "No! Go find your own corner!"

"Fine, GOD!" Harry said, glaring back at Danny. When Danny finally thought it was all over as he entered his corner, Harry jumped on his back, and the two started pushing and shoving each other, trying to obtain control over the corner.

Dani shook her head in disappointment. "My brothers fight over the stupidest things." She said, as Ron and Tucker approached.

"Hermione and Sam would have stopped them." Ron said sadly.

Tucker's eyes widened. "Oh Jesus, isn't it Hermione's birthday?"

"Oh fudge!" Ron said. "We all forgot! Thank god she's petrified."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Harry screamed, having heard Ron. Harry walked up to him and punched him in the jaw.

Hard.

"YOU'RE SO SELF CENTERED THAT YOU WANT YOUR FRIEND TO BE PETRIFIED!"

"OI!" Ron exclaimed. "We forgot her birthday so it's a good thing she's petrified or she would have been hurt since we forgot. Bloody hell, that hurt, Harry!" Ron said, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh." Harry said, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Harry returned to his place in the corner of the room.

"Bloody hell, for a kid who was starved for the first eleven years of his life he can punch!" Ron exclaimed, still rubbing his cheek.

Dani shook her head and made her way to the common room. She started going through Harry and Danny's stuff again, looking for a book that was thrown at Danny a while ago. She found it in a pile of who knows what that Danny had. She took it, and retreated to her dormitory, alone. It was hard not to be alone, with two of your roommates petrified, and the other two not exactly liking you.

Dani apparently was a little bit too boyish to be on Lavender's good side. And with Parvati being Lavender's best buddy, she stayed away from Dani too. Dani had contemplated just staying in Danny and Harry's dormitory, but decided against it with all the guys in there. Sure, the two would beat the stuffing out of anyone who so much as insulted Dani, but either way, she preferred not to test her luck.

Dani picked up her quill and a bottle of ink. Dipping the quill in the bottle, she opened up the blank book and wrote on the page in her neat handwriting.

'My name is Dani Potter.' She wrote. To her shock, the ink disappeared into the page without leaving a trace of the written words. Even more to her shock, the book wrote back.

'Hello Dani. My name is Tom Riddle.' It read. Dani nearly closed the book and ran out of the room screaming, but decided against it, since it would attract too much attention.

'Why is a book talking to me?' Dani wrote.

'It's a secret.' The book wrote back.

Dani furrowed her brow. 'What do you mean it's a secret?!'

'It just is.'

Dani shook her head in annoyance. 'Well can you at least let me ask you a question?'

'You just did.'

Dani was now enraged by the book, but didn't want to anger the book if it knew anything. She picked up her quill again. 'Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'

'Yes.' The book wrote.

'Can you tell me?' She wrote.

'No,' it wrote.

Dani was just about ready to get up and throw her quill away in a rage quit when the book wrote more.

'But I can show you.'

Dani raised an eyebrow at the book's words. The book's pages began to flip madly on its own, and the book began to glow, it's glow getting brighter quickly. The book stopped on a page and words began to appear.

'January 17th, 1949'

Before Dani knew what was going on she was sucked into the book. The area around her was in black and white, as far as the eye could see. The only thing with some color was her. People began to descend from the stairs. Four people holding a stretcher with a blanket draped over the victim in the stretcher. An old man and descended after them. Dani turned around to see a boy a few years older than her hurrying up the stairs to the aging man. The boy passed straight through Dani's body.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He exclaimed. The old man turned to him as the stretcher proceeded down the stairs and turned the corner. "Is she..."

"Yes, Tom. She's dead." Dumbledore said in dismay. "But, the culprit will be caught. Headmaster Dippet is addressing the matter as we speak."

"It's Hagrid, Professor, I know it." Tom said. Dani glared at him.

"Do you have proof?" Dumbledore asked. Tom opened his mouth to speak, but closed it moments later. "I thought not. As long as you don't have proof, you can't go making these accusations, Tom."

"But Hagrid has a monster he keeps in his room!"

"You don't have proof, Tom."

The scene changed, swirling golden light surrounding Dani for a few moments as the scene turned to Tom and a large male arguing.

"We know it was you, Hagrid. We all do, just admit it! I know that spider of yours is responsible for the murder of one and petrification of several!" Tom shouted.

"It wasn't 'im! I'm tellin' ya' it wasn't Aragog!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Tom removed his wand from within his robes. "Alohamora!" He said, unlocking a chest as a spider escaped from it. A huge spider at that. Dani jumped out of the way as it scuttled by. "Arania Exumai!"

Aragog dodged the spell and made its way out of view as the swirling light surrounded Dani again.

Danny was expelled from the book and flung back into her chair. She was flung a little too hard, as she hit the chair and fell backwards in it.

"Ouch..." She moaned as Lavender and Parvati walked in.

"And so Dean was like 'Hey Lavender' and he was , blushing and I'm pretty sure he likes me, and what are you doing on the floor Dani? Something boyish again?" Lavender asked.

"Lay off Lavender, she probably just leaned back too far." Parvati said to Lavender as she dropped her bag on her bed.

Lavender scoffed. "Only guys lean back in their chairs."

"What time is it?" Dani asked, frazzled. She stood up and dusted herself off before repositioning the chair.

"Eight oh five." Parvati said, checking her magical watch.

Dani's eyes widened. She'd been in the book for three hours and a half! She'd skipped dinner! Danny and Harry were probably freaking out!

Dani ran down the stairs to see her brothers sulking on their favorite lounging chairs. She smiled at them and sat down next to them.

"What's up?" She asked happily. Danny looked at her with the most adorable sad face Dani had ever seen.

"Sam used to do that..." He said.

Dani couldn't help but look at him sympathetically.

Danny fell face first into a pillow and stayed there in a sort of depressed state. Who cared about everything around him? His world was petrified.

Now Dani on the other hand, was more than sick of the mopping of her siblings. She grabbed Danny's collar and pulled it down so he fell to the ground face first. Harry started laughing, that is, until he found himself being held upside down by his sister. Dani dropped him on top of Danny and the two body turned to look at her with innocently confused looks.

"What the bloody hell was the point of that?" Harry asked, still on Danny.

"I'm tired of your constant mopping!" Dani exclaimed, outraged. The entire common room began to give them strange looks. "It's about time you learned to live without them! They're gonna be in petrified soon, so why don't you stop acting like kids who lost their mommy in the supermarket, AND START ACTING MATURE FOR ONCE IN YOIR LIVES?"

Danny and Harry stared at her, blinking for a few moments. Harry put his face in another pillow. "HERMIONE WOILD HAVE LECTURED US LIKE THAT!"

Dani growled and threw her arms up. "Forget my bloody secret!" She said. She transformed and the common room gasped. She picked up Harry and Danny and threw Danny out the window with intangibility. She just put Harry two feet above the staircase and watched him fall down it.

"HEY!" Danny shouted, now in ghost form. "THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN THROW ME OUT A WINDOW IS MYSELF!" Danny shouted.

Everyone gave him a confused look, as if asking why he throws himself out the window. Danny scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well I had to get away from the Fentons somehow without blowing my secret and having them possibly hunt me."

"I know I've fallen down the stairs a few times but was that really necessary?" Harry asked, dusting himself off. Harry groaned as he saw the huge crack in one of his glasses' lenses. "This is your fault." He said. He took the glasses off his face and thrust them at Dani. "Fix them!"

Dani pulled her wand out and fixed the glasses in one swift motion. "Repairo." She said. The glasses fixed themselves and Harry slipped them back on. "Thanks for cleaning them too."

Danny scoffed from up in the air. "Glasses. They're so overrated. What's the big deal with them being dirty anyways?"

Harry slowly turned his head in a menacing glare. "What's the big deal?" He asked angrily. "IT'S LIKE YOUR CORNEA HAVING SMUDGES ALL OVER IT."

Danny and Dani raised their eyebrows. "What's a cornea?" They asked in unison. They then turned to glare at each other before yelling out "NOT THIS AGAIN!"

Harry threw his arms up in defeat. "I'm done. FRED, GEORGE!" He called out. The twins turned to look at him with that everlasting glint in their eyes.

"Yes Harry?" They asked together.

"What can we," Fred began.

"Assist you with today?" George finished.

"Operation one oh five." Harry said, his green eyes shining brightly.

"Yes Pottykins, Sir!" The two said with a salute. The three of them began to run to the portrait hole, laughing as they went.

Danny looked at Dani who was flying next to him. "Oh fudge..."

Dani raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"YOU'RE IN GHOST MODE."

"OH FUZZLES!"

"WHY DANI WHY?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I DON'T KNOW?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I. DON'T. KNOW."

"THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

"CLOCKWORK WHERE ARE YOU?"

"EVERYONE FORGET DANI'S HALF GHOST."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You expect everyone to forget after the scene you just put on?" He asked.

"RON JUST ASKED SOMETHING THAT HAD A LOGICAL SIDE TO IT!" Dani exclaimed.

"I KNOW!" Danny said, shouting.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"AM I ON BROWNIES?"

"SOMEONE SPIKED THE PUMPKIN JUICE!"

"WHO HERE OWNS THE SYRINGE?"

"I THOUGHT THOSE WERE MUGGLE THINGS?"

"THEY ARE."

"THEY HAVE MAGICAL ONES?"

"MAYBE."

By now the common room from third year up was rolling on the floor laughing. Some second years were as well, and all the pure bloods were confused.

"I don't get it... Brownies are like, good, and how do you like, spike like, pumpkin juice, like, you can't do that with hair gel and like, what's a syrup-inge?" A third year pure blood, Christy sad to her not-friend-at-all-worst-enemy Jenny.

"You're not only a pure blood but you have the IQ of a four year old. People like you aren't meant to understand." Jenny insulted.

"What's like, an IQ?" Christy asked.

Jenny gasped. "It's a unicorn-squirrel!" She said, pointing at nothing.

Danny gasped and pointed at it, talking to Christy. "It's like a unicorn but its a squirrel. They can give you free lipstick and make up."

Christy gasped and ran in that direction, leaving Jenny alone.

"Thanks." Jenny said.

"She was so stupid it annoyed me. And she wasn't even talking to me."

"I feel your pain."

Dani tackled Danny. "I REMEMBER WHY I CHANGED TO MY GHOST FORM IN THE FIRST PLACE." She exclaimed. "YOU SULK TOO MUCH!"

"YEAH!" The entire common room yelled in agreement. There was a sudden silence.

"Why was I sulking again?" Danny asked.

The moment of silence continued before everyone burst out laughing. The door flew open and Harry walked in dragging a bag of cupcakes, and Fred and George held many crates of butter beer.

"LETS FORGET ABOUT ALL OF OUT PROBLEMS FOR TONIGHT!" Harry exclaimed.

"AND PARTY UNTIL THE SUN COMES UP!" Fred said.

"WHO CARES IF I HAVE DOUBLE POTIONS TOMARROW?" George exclaimed. "IM HOLDING BUTTER BEER!"

The common room cheered as the beverages were passed out. Everyone was making random toasts, and Neville was being held up as he sang "You're the Best Around."

After singing the intro, it slowly turned into a group song.

"'CAUSE YOU'RE THE BEST," Neville sang.

"AROUND!" Harry ended.

"NOTHING'S EVER GONNA COME AND BRING TOU DOWN," Danny sang.

"'CAUSE YOU'RE THE BEST!" Dani yelled out.

"AROUND!" The entire common room finished. By the time the song was over, several people summoned instruments and started playing. Everyone was singing at the top of their lungs, and laughing as they did so.

All in all, they shook the castle to its roots.

McGonagall, burst through the portrait hole and shook her head at the sight of her students. To the entire common room's horror, Dumbledore entered as well. After all, he was a Gryffindor in his school years.

"What are the lot of you doing?" McGonagall fumed.

Dumbledore put a hand on McGonagall's shoulder. "Minerva, they're simply having one of the famous Gryffindor house parties."

"They're shaking the castle all the way to the dungeons-"

"Minerva." Dumbledore gave her a McGonagall-worthy stern look. "As if you and I both didn't have some of the best parties in our day. We shook the Earth all the way to Hogsmead with how loud we were."

McGonagall turned to her house. "What is the occasion this time? And who is responsible?" She asked.

She was very surprised to see Harry come out of the crowd. Tiny, little, was-in-a-state-of-complete-and-utter-depression-for-about-the-last-week Harry Potter.

"We were all depressed and troubled. Simple as that." He shrugged. "NOW WHO WANTS TO GET BACK TO THE BUTTER BEER?" He yelled out.

The entire house yelled yes in reply as Fred and George handed butter beers to McGonagall and Dumbledore. "Welcome to a party sponsored by Gred and Forge Inc. please, enjoy the butter beer." They said together.

It was somewhat creepy the way they said it, but McGonagall and Dumbledore both shrugged their shoulders and toaster. The house cheered and the party went on until the late hours of the night, professors included.

~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~

All the Gryffindors kept their heads down in DADA the next day. They're partied out minds weren't ready for school, and Harry didn't even move when Lockhart asked him to demonstrate some pointless, probably fictional scene.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" Dani asked.

"Of course Ms. Potter!" Lockhart responded "knowing" Dank was going to ask for an autograph.

"Can you please just SHUT UP!" She asked. The entire male population of the class cheered in agreement.

Being the pathetic man all the guys and Dani beloved him to be, or the "emotional warrior" all the girls believed him to be, Lockhart simply went up to his office in silence.

Dani went up to the front of the class and removed all Lockhart's lilac ink from his desk. "I say we protest against this color ink. No one can read it, it's just way too light." She said.

Everyone stood up and gave Dani a standing ovation.

**NOW MY DEAR READERS I THANK YOU FOR WAITING EVER SO PATIENTLY FOR THIS BUT IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAD MUCH OF A CHOICE IN THE MATTER. I ALWAYS GET SLOW NEAR THE END, AND ANYONE WHO'S BEEN WITH THIS SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING KNOWS THAT. AND I HAVE TO ASK, WHO OUT THERE HAS? PUT IT IN A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE, AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. The Spiders THEY WANT TO KILL US!

**I'm gonna be honest with you people, I had a pretty bad reason to update so slow for the last four freaking months. So I somehow managed to get a HUGE virus on my computer. Now this virus pretty much told me "Hey Sapphire, you're not allowed to download anything, log into anything, or go to certain websites. Also, no Internet Explorer you can use to fix Chrome or other users for you! Sorry Bro!" As you can see, this virus was a butt. So I pretty much had to write chapters on my phone. That certainly went well(I'm being sarcastic). Now people are gonna be like "Why didn't you just fix it?" WELL I TRIED LIKD EIGHT TIMES. Nothing worked, and I gave up. Not very Slytherin like of me... Anyways, I had to write chapters on my phone until today, when I got someone to fix it. Now my fingers are flying across this keyboard on my now restored computer, I'm listening to some My Chemical Romance, and I feel great. I plan to spend every moment I can of the next week writing, and expect much faster updating. Oh and about that "Not very Slytherin like of me..." thing, I took the Pottermore test again after a year, and rather than Gryffindor I got Slytherin. Suddenly everything made sense.**

**Sorry for my rant, I don't own anything but the plot, and ENJOY THE UPDATE! **

Harry woke up the next morning with a serious headache. This thing was like sledgehammers beating his brain. He also woke up to two white haired people with green eyes, one shaking him, and the other poking him with a stick.

"Harry..." Dani whispered, shaking his arm gently.

"Why won't he wake up?" Danny asked, poking him with a rather long stick.

"Where the heck did you even get that stick?" Dani asked.

"Outside, duh." Danny replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dani shook her head as Harry pushed himself into a sitting position. Harry noticed he wasn't in his bed, he was awkwardly positioned with his back on a chair, and his legs dangling over a couch, with his midsection hanging between them like a human hammock. Danny thew the invisibility cloak over Harry's head, tossing the stick over onto some random Gryffindor carelessly.

"What happened last night?" Harry asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Danny smiled. "That was an awesome party." he assured Harry.

Dani nodded her agreement. "Do you not remember it?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"I remember it now." Harry told them. "Singing, a bunch of butterbeer, I thing McGonagall joined in at some point..." he summarized, trying to recall the events of the previous night.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, and you started talking about beating up all the Slytherin at one point. I think you said 'All 'dem Slytherin think they're _so_ cool. We need to grab them all, and push them somewhere else!' Danny laughed. "It was really funny to hear that from you, of all people."

Harry groaned. "So why did you two wake me up again?" he asked. "There's always a reason, and whether it's stupid or not with make me decide if I should go back to sleep or not."

Danny glared halfheartedly. "We were gonna go see Hagrid. Danikins will explain why on the way." he said.

Dani growled. "Don't call me that!" she grumbled. Lifting Harry up from under his arms.

Harry snickered. "Danikins, explain." He said, as he was lifted into the air.

"Shut up, or I'll drop you." Dani threatened.

"Sounds fun!" Harry exclaimed as Dani phased them through the wall, Danny following close behind.

"Harry, you're an idiot." Dani told him.

Harry smirked up at her. "I still get better scores on tests."

Dani remained silent for the rest of the flight. They arrived at Hagrid's, and Harry noticed Danny was carrying Ron and Tucker, who were both sleeping.

"Hold on a sec," Danny said before flying off towards the lake. When he eturned, Ron and Tucker were bothe shivering, and soaking wet.

"I hate you now." Ron said to Danny.

"Why did I ever become friends with you?" Tucker asked.

Danny grinned. "Because I'm innocently dense!" he exclaimed.

Dani and Harry started hugging, as tears came to their eyes. "He admitted it!" Harry cried.

Dani smiled. "He's finally facing reality!"

Danny glared darkly at them. "I will kill you in your sleep." he growled loudly.

Dani and Harry hugged each other tightly. "I'm glad I get to see you one last time before I die, Harry." Dani said.

"Likewise, Dani."

Danny shook his head and walked past them to Hagrid's. The five gathered around the door, and Harry knocked. They found themselves being yanked inside.

"Ye' shouldn't 'a come." Hagrid told them sadly.

"But why, Hagrid?" Danny asked.

"Because." Hagrid said simply. He looked nervous, but not just nervous, like train wreck nervous. It was weird, since usually Hagrid is happy all the time.

Danny floated next to Hagrid. "That's a pretty vague explanation." Danny stated.

Hagrid shook his head and pushed Danny down to the ground again. "Quit floatin' like a ghost." Hagrid told him. Danny gave him a pointed look. "Er... never mind."

Dani looked up at Hagrid. "Hagrid, we need to ask you something." she said. "Do you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"What you have to understand is-"There was a knock on the door, and Hagrid tensed up even more than he already was, which no one knew was actually possible. He turned to Ron, Harry, and Tucker. "You three go under the cloak."he told them. They did as such. Hagrid looked at Danny and Dani. "Go invisible. Be quiet. All o' you..." he said quietly before opening the door.

~*~RON'S POV~*~

Hagrid opened the door and the bloody _minister_ was there with Dumbledore. I watched at they talked to Hagrid.

Dumbledore stood outside and looked at Hagrid. "Good evening, Hagrid. I wonder, could we...?"

Hagrid nodded. "Oh, o' course!" he said, letting them in.

The Cornelius Fudge looked at Hagrid. "Bad business, very bad business, Hagrid. Four attacks on muggle borns; it's gone far enough. The ministry has to act!"

Hagrid looked shocked. "Oh but Sir, I'd never!"

Dumbledore turned to Fudge. "I want you to know, Minister, I have full confidence in Hagrid."

Fudge sighed. "Look, Albus, Hagrid's record is against him. I'm afraid I have to take him."

"Take me where?" Hagrid asked. "Not Askaban prison!"

Fudge turned back to Hagrid. "I'm afraid we have no choice."

Suddenly Lucius Malfoy was walking into the hut. "Ah, Fudge, already here? Good..."

Hagrid glared at Malfoy. "What 're you doin' 'ere? Get outta my house!"

Lucius looked around the place, a grossed out look on his face. "This could hardly be called a house. I was merely told the headmaster would be here, so here I am."

Dumbledore looked at Lucius. "And what exactly is it you want with me?"

"The other governors and I have decided that it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension." Lucius held out a letter for Dumbledore. "You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch. With all these attacks, we feel there will be no more muggle-borns at Hogwarts. I can only imagine how terrible that'd be for the school."

Hagrid was outraged. "You can't take Dumbledore away! Without him the muggle-borns won't stand a chance! There'll be killin's next!"

Lucius turned to Hagrid. "Really? You think so?"

Dumbledore looked at Hagrid too. "Calm down, Hagrid. If the governors thinks I've lost my touch, then so be it, I will calmly step aside. However, you will find that at Hogwarts help will always be given to those who ask for it."

"Admirable sentiments." Lucius said, obviously not caring at all. "Fudge! Shall we?"

Fudge turned to Hagrid. "Come, Hagrid... well?"

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Well, uh, if anyone was looking for some stuff I'd have to say follow the spiders. Yeah, follow the spiders. Oh, and someone'll have to feed Fang while I'm gone."

Fang qrowled, and I stared at the drooling black dog. They all left, leaving us all alone.

We removed the cloak and Dani and Danny became visible once again.

~*~NORMAL POV~*~

"What the fudge just happened?" Danny asked.

Dani glared at Danny. "Danny, this is no time for stupid puns!" she exclaimed as Danny snickered.

Harry looked over at the window, and saw a trail of spiders crawling out. "Hey guys, look." Harry stepped closer to the spiders, and everyone but Ron followed.

"Hagrid _did_ say follow the spiders." Dani stated.

Ron whimpered, and Danny looked at everyone. "Let's go." he said.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Into the forest; where the spiders are going."

Ron whimpered again. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." he said, as everyone started to file out of the doorway. They followed the trail of spiders into the Forbidden Forest. "Follow the spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" **(BESIDES THE "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" QUOTE IN THE LAST MOVIE, THAT IS MY FAV LINE FROM RON. ****NO JOKE.****)** he asked, rather pathetically, as they continued into the forest.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Ron said.

"Hey Ron?" Dani asked.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Shut up." Dani ordered, walking into a cave after Harry, Danny and Tucker.

"Who's there?" a voice asked. A gigantic spider started to descend fro the top of the cave-like structure, and when I say big I don't mean your weird friend's tarantula. I mean your weird friend's tarantula the size of four elephants standing as a two by two square. It was massive, and being scared of spiders like Ron, the author would not like to be in a room with this thing.

"Can we go back now?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Is that you, Hagrid?" The spider asked.

"No, but we're friends of Hagrid!" Danny said.

"You're Aragog, aren't you?" Dani asked.

The gigantic spider grunted skeptically. "Yes, and Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."

Dani huffed. "I'm not a man." she grumbled.

Everyone ignored her. "Hagrid's in trouble." Harry explained. "They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before."

"That's a lie!" The spider shouted. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Then, you're not the monster?" Dani asked.

"No. The monster was born in the castle. I went into some random traveler's pocket and came to Hagrid that way." Aragog told them.

"Harry..." Ron whimpered, poking Harry's shoulder, but Harry ignored him.

"If you're not the monster," Dani began "Then what did kill the girl fifty years ago?"

"We don't talk about it." Aragog replied. "It's something that us spiders are scared of, and that has been around for a long, long time."

"Danny..." Ron whimpered, but Danny ignored him too.

"Have you seen it?" Danny asked.

"No." Aragog answered. "I never saw any part of the castle, Hagrid kept me in a box, until he brought me here when I was accused.

"I have those feels man." Harry said. "My aunt and uncle kept me in a closet for most of my childhood."

"Dani..." Ron whimpered, poking her.

"What?" Dani asked, annoyed. Ron pointed up where spiders were dropping from the ceiling.

"Well, that was a nice chat, but we really must be going now..." Dani said, moving towards the exit.

"Yeah, about that," Aragog began. "My children are kind of hungry."

"YOU WANT TO EAT US?" Harry screamed. "WE BOTH HAD THOSE FEELS! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A FRIENDSHIP, YOU AND I!"

"It wasn't." Aragog said, as spiders started to attack them.

Dani shot a spider with a spell she learned in a book a long time ago. "There are too many of them!" she exclaimed as she tried to shoot as many as she could.

"Are you idiotic?" Danny asked, going into ghost from.

"WHEN THE FUDGE DID YOU SWITCH BACK?" Tucker asked, shouting.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS!" Dani shouted.

"TUCKER EVEN I NOTICED!" Ron shouted, hugging Harry for dear life as Harry copied Dani's spell.

"RON LET GO!"

"NO!"

"HARRY DID YOU SEE THEM CHANGE BACK?"

"IS IT REALLY THE TIME, TUCKER?"

"YES DANI, IT IS THE TIME!"

"TUCKER START BEING USEFUL!"

"I AM BEING USEFUL, DANNY!"

"YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"I'M USING THAT SPELL!"

"GET BETTER AIM! YOU'RE WORSE THAN MY ADOPTIVE DAD!"

As everyone screamed, a certain Ford Angelina drove through, killing quite a few spiders. IT honked and flashed it's headlights, and Harry yelled "GET IN!"

Ron got into the driver's seat with Harry next to him and the other three in the back. They drove through the forest, and cursed the occasional spider as they all drove behind them. When they finally drove out of the forest, Ron was livid.

"FOLLOW THE SPIDERS. FOLLOW THE BLOODY SPIDERS!" he shouted. "I SWEAR, IF HAGRID EVER GETS OUT OF ASKABAN I'LL KILL HIM! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT? FOR US TO DIE?"

"Well we know one thing." Harry began.

"Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets." Harry and Danny finished in unison.

"REALLY HARRY?" Danny shouted, reverting to human form once more.

"YOU WANNA GO, DANNY?" Harry asked.

"IT WAS MY CHICKEN!"

"IT WAS MINE!" Harry tackled Danny.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"SHUT UP!" Tucker shouted.

~*~Later~*~

Harry held Hermione's hand, alone in the hospital wing.

"I wish you were here, Hermione." he said. "You always know what to do. And now we need you more than ever."

Harry noticed Hermione's hand felt different. He was surprised to see he pulled out a piece of parchment. It looked to be a piece of a book. He scanned the content over.

"...Spiders fear them...petrify people through indirectly looking at their eyes...can kill by looking them in the eye...live for hundreds of years..._basilisk..._" he read out loud. He noticed handwriting at the bottom. "Pipes..." He read. Harry paused. "That's how it gets around! Thanks, Hermione!" he told the petrified version of her, before running off.

**Yes, it's pretty short, but everything in the next area has to be one chapter. All the Lockhart stuff and all that jazz. We all know it wouldn't be the same if it wasn't like that! So yes, my laptop is fixed, I have some great music playing, and I am INSPIRED ONCE AGAIN! Thank my newfound Slytherin status. SLYTHERIN PRIDE, PEOPLE! I have plans. Plans in this deep, dark hole that is my mind. Prepare yourself people, shizz just got _real._ Remember to review, I got really inspired by the last one from a few days ago that said this person (readoholic) was addicted and needed more. WELL I FEEL THOSE FEELS! IN MAH BELLEH! (Rise of the Guardians reference) And thus I was inspired.**

**So, REVIEW! Using the box below! **


End file.
